Blinded by Love
by mzfeistyx3
Summary: Sookie Stackhouse was hired as a psychiatrist in a Vampire Asylum to practice psychotherapy on a mad vampire they call the "Joker". He was known as one of the most strongest yet most dangerous vampires in the world. Sookie thought she was curing him, but against her will, she was falling in love with him. Loosely based on DC's Joker and Harley Quinn.
1. The First Approach

**A/N: As some of you may have already figured out, obviously this story is loosely based on the relationship between the Joker and Harley Quinn. However, I only know their relationship based on the movie Suicide Squad including the deleted scenes and extended cuts… so please bear with me. I also did some brief research about them, but I mainly want to focus on the manipulation and abuse within their relationship.**

 **In this story, most of the events relate to events that already happened in True Blood, so there will be supernatural creatures just like in the show itself.**

 **Strong language, abuse, crime, violence, sex, etc will be included in this story.**

* * *

"What do you know about the Joker and his sidekick?"

The blonde vampire sitting in the red leather chair secluded inside of a vampire bar they call 'Fangtasia' eyed down one of the vampire authority members sitting across from her whose name was Nan Flanagan.

"Eric was my maker." The blonde vampire said with an attitude. Her name was Pamela Swynford De Beaufort, but she preferred to be called "Pam" since Eric gave her that nickname years ago.

"And who the fuck is Eric?" Nan questioned, her leg crossed over the other.

"He's the fucking Joker, are you _that_ stupid?" Pam growled in annoyance, rolling her eyes.

Nan shot a hard look at Pam, not in any mood to play any games. She wanted answers and she was going to get it. "Quit it with the games, Miss Beaufort. I want answers. _Now._ "

Pam glared at Nan. "Or what?"

Nan raised her eyebrow at Pam. Suddenly a bunch of guards barged inside of Fangtasia, surrounding around Pam with giant guns pointed at her face.

Pam kept a tough look on her face, not letting those giant guns scare her. She spent thousands of years travelling the world and experiencing just about everything in life with Eric that nothing seemed to frighten her at all. However, Pam was not dumb enough to try anything stupid. After all, humans grown much smarter over the years and they developed weapons that can easily kill vampires such as wooden bullets.

She let out a hard breath of air, knowing for sure that the only way out of this is to answer Nan's questions. Pam absolutely hated the authority. She rolled her eyes again. "I can't give you answers about Eric because he never told me his story for why he is the way he is." Pam confirmed. "As for his sidekick... she's this one bitch I can't fucking stand. She took him from me with her fucking magical powers—"

"Magical?" Nan repeated in interest. "What do you mean by magical?"

Pam tore her eyes from Nan and looked toward the floor. "She's a fairy. Which is some sort of supernatural being that has magical powers, can read minds, and their blood is very unique to us vampires." She shrugged. "I would know 'cause she smells like cheesecake and pumpkin pie, even though I hate to admit it." She rolled her eyes again.

"A fairy… what else do you know about this fairy? Did you feed from her?" Nan continued, still very interested to hear about the Joker's sidekick.

"No, but Eric did. He turned her, so now she's a fairy vampire hybrid, which practically makes her my fucking sister." Pam groaned in annoyance.

Nan nodded her head. "So that explains why his sidekick is able to see the sun, but why can Eric see the sun if he is not a hybrid?"

"He feeds from her. Whenever a vampire feeds from a fairy vampire halfling, they are able to see the sun." Pam hardened her eyes on Nan. The guards surrounded by her kept their guns pointed at her face just in case she tried anything stupid.

In seconds, a huge grin formed on Nan's face. The Sun is something Nan thought she'd never see again, but after hearing something like this, she believed otherwise. "I need to find this fairy vampire. Tell me more about her."

"Well if you insist," Pam sighed, now beginning to get a bit comfortable in her seat. "Before she ran off and became a fairy vampire hybrid, she was known as Dr. Sookie Stackhouse. A psychiatrist in Arkham Asylum. She was assigned to the mad vampire himself, one of the strongest yet most wanted vampires in the world. She thought she was curing him, but she was falling in love." Pam leaned back in her seat, pushing her curls slightly to the side. "Talk about a workplace where romance gone wrong."

* * *

While pulling a strand of blonde hair behind her right ear and adjusting her glasses, Dr. Sookie Stackhouse took one more moment to view herself from the mirror before her.

Her eyes began to trail down to her white lab coat before fixing her black tie and smoothing down her red dress shirt and black pencil skirt.

She didn't know why she got this job, considering this place was technically the home of psychotic vampires that went against the law.

Vampires only started revealing themselves just two years ago when the invention of true blood began. Since then, she has been very excited yet so anxious to stumble upon a vampire. The thought of anything supernatural took an interest to her, but that wasn't why she got the job.

She took the job because it offered her good money, enough money to help out with her brother, her grandmother, and even herself.

Sookie knew this day would come, but she wasn't exactly sure if she was ready to meet her very first vampire, even though she always dreamed of meeting one.

Taking a shaky breath, Sookie tore her eyes off the mirror and grabbed her clipboard along with her pen from the sink. "I'm ready," she said loud enough, almost trying to convince herself that she was as she stepped out of the women's restroom.

The security guards that were standing outside in the hallway waiting turned to her.

"Show me the way," she insisted, her eyes on one of the guards.

The guard with brown hair and green eyes nodded briefly, "As you wish, Miss Stackhouse."

Sookie kept a very blank look on her face as she watched the security guards walk in front of her. As she walked behind them down the dark hallway, her heels clacking with every step she took, she was beginning to grow a bit suspicious with these guards so she decided to take a moment to listen in on their thoughts.

" _This woman must be out of her mind getting a job here in a Vampire Asylum."_

" _She really has no idea what she's about to get herself into. Every doctor we had left cause of the Joker."_

" _She seems oddly relaxed considering this is a place for crazy vampires."_

" _Just wait till she meets The Joker; she'll be gone soon."_

" _She should get out of here while she still can."_

Sookie inhaled a deep breath and took a moment to pull herself out of each of those guard's thoughts. She blinked almost a dozen times, trying to come back to reality again while looking straight ahead. They were still guiding her down the hallway, and Sookie couldn't help but pay close attention to the name "The Joker".

Who exactly was the Joker? Was that her patient?

Whoever this vampire was, they must seem very insane considering what those guards were thinking about him or her.

Gulping nervously, the guards took a brief stop at the door of her therapy room. The door was closed and Sookie's eyes fell on the words written in the middle of the door.

 _ **Dr. Stackhouse**_

 _ **Patient Therapy in Session**_

 _ **DO NOT DISTURB**_

She could hear the distant sounds coming inside of the room along with laughs. "I'm assuming my patient is already in there?" She questioned, her eyes still on the door.

"Yes, Miss Stackhouse. One of our guards is in there chaining him with silver." The brown haired security guard told her. "We'll be standing outside your room just in case he breaks out of his chains."

Sookie nodded briefly, turning her eyes back to the door. The guard that just spoke to her knocked on the door before him. "Dr. Stackhouse is present." He said loudly for the guard inside to hear.

Sookie gulped again as she waited for the door to open.

She almost heard a faint threat from inside of the room, assuming it was the guard who just threatened her patient.

Deep down, she was nervous inside and she wasn't sure what the hell she was about to get herself into, but she prayed to God that everything will be alright.

Her mind went silent as soon as she saw the door to her room open, a guard standing in the middle of the doorway.

"What is that smell?" A male voice from inside of the room said, sounding intrigued.

Sookie looked past the guard's shoulder after hearing her patient speak. The guard ignored the question asked by her patient and moved slightly out of the way for her to enter.

As Sookie slowly entered her room, her eyes instantly met with her patient. She gasped lightly. It was a man vampire with blonde hair that was slicked to the back and he was wearing a grey sweatshirt with sweatpants to go with. His hands were tied to the back of his chair with silver chains and he was staring at Sookie with a look of ecstatic and interest in his eyes.

"You don't smell like the other humans. What are you?" He asked with a look of thirst in his eyes.

Sookie lifted her head up confidently, keeping a blank look on her face. "A psychiatrist." She assured him as she slowly began to approach the table he was sitting by.

"We'll let you know when your hour is over, Miss Stackhouse." One of the guards assured her.

"Okay," she said, her eyes still on her patient as she slowly took a seat at the chair sitting across the table from him. It became silent between them instantly and she listened as the door to the room closed shut, now knowing she was completely alone with her vampire patient.

It wasn't until now that she finally got a really good look at him. He had flawlessly pale white skin, blue eyes with dark bags under them as if he hasn't slept in months. She also took notice of blood coming out of both of his ears which indicates that he hasn't slept.

By the looks of it, he looked like a normal human being, even though he was actually a vampire.

He was insanely attractive. Sookie almost found herself struggling to pull her eyes off of him.

"You like what you see?" He teased her, a smirk playing on his lips.

Sookie blinked, slightly smiling at him before pulling a blonde strand of hair behind her ear. She opened the file she had placed in front of her, briefly taking a moment to review his mug shots and information. "You look much different from your mug shots…" she trailed off. She looked back at him. "Your hair was green?" She questioned.

He chuckled lightly. "I went through quite an interesting phase at that time."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sookie wondered.

"Not really. How about we talk about you?" He grinned. "You smell different from other humans. What are you?" He asked her again.

She blinked again, now closing the file she had placed on the table. She smiled slightly at him. "I told you, I am a psychiatrist." She informed him. "Now I am not here to talk about me, I am here to talk about you."

"Well I'm sure everything you need to know about me is on those files," He assumed, eyeing her name tag on her lab coat. "Sookie,"

Sookie opened the file on him once again, briefly reviewing what was listed on the file. There were only details of his real full name, nickname, age, height, sex, and a short description of him that summed him up as a crazy vampire, but there was no real background information listed on him.

"All this file does is give me the basics like your name and stuff, but not any information on your story." She closed the file once again, turning her attention back to him. "So your name is Eric Northman right?"

He nodded. "Precisely."

"And you were the Sheriff of area five?"

"Are you asking or did you already know that?" He wondered.

Sookie smiled softly. "I'm just trying to confirm what's on this file."

Eric stared at her intensely for a short moment, and Sookie cleared her throat almost nervously. "So you're known as the Joker around here?"

He chuckled once again, thinking back on that nickname several people had given him. "It's kind of amusing how I got that name."

"Why do they call you the Joker?" Sookie asked, curious.

"Why do you smell so good, Sookie Stackhouse?" He retorted, answering her question with another question.

Taken aback by his response, Sookie huffed just a little. "I don't know, maybe I'm different from other humans."

"Then tell me what you are," he demanded. He leaned in close to her face, his eyes meeting hers and his focus becoming rather serious. Sookie's eyebrows furrowed slightly at him, confused on what he was trying to do. It only took a moment for her to realize that he was trying to glamour her into telling him what she was, though she honestly had no idea what she was. She just knew that she could read minds.

She breathed angrily. "That doesn't work on me."

Eric blinked in disbelief, and Sookie kept a hard look on him, deciding now to try and listen in on his thoughts.

For some odd reason, his mind was blank and she was wondering if he wasn't thinking anything. By the look of disbelief on his face, he must have been wondering how he wasn't able to glamour her, so she tried again to listen in on his thoughts, but still nothing.

Confused, Sookie stopped trying to get inside his said. "Why can't I hear your thoughts?" She asked, curious.

"What the fuck are you?" He asked, now becoming slightly irritated, especially now since he cannot glamour her.

"I would tell you what I am Eric, but honestly, I have no idea what the fuck I am." She answered him truthfully. "I can read minds." She informed him.

He raised his eyebrow. "Can you?"

"Yeah, but for some reason I can't read yours."

The frustration he had in him slightly subsided. "What am I thinking now?"

"I told you, I can't read yours." She repeated. "Why can't I hear your thoughts?" She asked again, still curious.

"Why can you hear anything?" He asked, reversing the question on her.

Sookie ignored his stupid question. "Is it because you're a vampire?" she continued.

Eric's face fell, not really interested in this topic anymore. "You're starting to bore me."

She sighed lightly, still surprised to find that she couldn't read his thoughts. All her life, she couldn't be normal because every person that was around her always thought about something and she would always hear their thoughts. For her to not be able to hear Eric's thoughts was a big relief and she found that actually very interesting about him.

She shook her head. "Forget about all this stuff we just talked about, let's go back to the part where I asked you why people around here label you as the Joker. Why do they call you the Joker?"

He raised his head up slightly. "Why do you think they call me that, Miss Stackhouse?"

Sookie made a face at him, clearly annoyed with his question games already. "Obviously I don't know, Eric, that's why I asked you."

"Would you like to hear a joke about pizza?" He asked her.

Sookie sighed again. "Sure... why not..."

"Never mind, it's too cheesy." He chuckled lightly and Sookie looked at him in confusion again.

"What?"

"HAHA!" Eric began to laugh harder.

Sookie's face fell flat when she realized it was a joke he made. "So they call you the Joker because you make jokes for a living? That doesn't sound intimidating considering you're supposed to be a very bad vampire."

"That's only part of the reason why I was given that name. You don't know the rest." He assured her.

"Would you care to share the rest?" She asked.

"Another day." He decided.

For a vampire, he was very stubborn and quite annoying. She knew for sure he was going to be quite difficult to handle, but she was still determined either way to get him to open up to her. "When was the last time you had blood?"

A huge grin appeared on his face in seconds. "Are you offering?"

"Hell no." She said in a defensive tone. "You just look very sick, like you haven't had blood in weeks or maybe days."

"I don't exactly know when's the last time I tasted blood. It's been a while…" he believed. "But if you gave me your blood, I will be eternally grateful." He promised, eyeing her.

"I am your psychiatrist, not some toy you can feed on whenever you feel like it." Sookie glared at him. "That kind of behavior isn't allowed in here and even if it was, I sure as hell wouldn't let you feed from me."

"Then why ask me when's the last time I had blood?" Eric now hardened his eyes on her. "Why are you even here Sookie?"

"To help you." She told him.

His gaze darkened on her. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes." She promised.

Sookie had no idea what she was in for, but she sure as hell knew it was going to be one hell of a ride.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with the way I ended this chapter, but oh well. Leave reviews!**


	2. The First Taste

**A/N: I am very happy to know that a lot of you are enjoying this story so far! I honestly didn't think I would get this much attention on this story already since I just posted it a few days ago, but I am happy!**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

Walking up the steps to her front porch, Sookie pulled out her house keys from her purse and opened the front door of her house.

She sighed in exhaustion. It was her first night at Arkham Asylum, and she only worked night shifts at eight to nine every weekday. But she was already exhausted from her first session with Eric, the vampire they seemed to call "The Joker". She was still curious about the other reasons for why he was given that nickname. He seemed rather annoying and stubborn for a vampire, but she was glad her first session with him was over with. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, but then again it was only the beginning. She still had no idea what she was in for.

As soon as she stepped inside the house, she hung her purse and her keys on a hook by the kitchen. Her grandmother was sitting in the kitchen by the table reading a book and it only took a second for Sookie to notice.

"Hey Gran," she said with a smile, stepping inside the kitchen.

"Hi honey," Her grandmother said, taking off her reading glasses. "How was your first night at the Vampire Asylum?"

"It was actually not so bad." Sookie admitted. "The vampire I got assigned to is supposed to be some very bad vampire, but after talking to him tonight, he doesn't seem so intimidating."

"Did he have fangs?" Her grandmother asked in excitement.

"Yeah, but during our session, they stayed put away."

"Did he try to bite you?" Her grandmother had a huge smile on her face.

Sookie chuckled lightly. "No, but he kept bragging about how I smelled different from other humans." She took a moment to reflect on her first session with Eric. "I think he likes me."

"Do you like him?"

Sookie blinked, not really sure of how to answer that. She just met this vampire, and plus he wasn't just any vampire, he was a very bad one. "He was…" She thought again, trying to find a proper answer for that. She certainly was in fact interested in the vampire since she couldn't hear his thoughts, but she knew deep down in her heart having feelings for him would be a bad idea. "Real interesting." She smiled again.

Her grandmother kept a smile on her face, giving her that look that she usually gives her when she suspects Sookie has a crush on someone.

Sookie tried to ignore that look. She wasn't sure what she felt about Eric yet. She just met the guy.

"I can't hear his thoughts." She admitted after being in a short awkward silence.

Her grandmother gasped lightly. "That's wonderful! You must feel so relaxed around him."

Sookie made a face. "Yeah…" She bit down on her lower lip awkwardly, deciding that she didn't want to talk about this situation any longer. "I'll let you get to bed." She decided, walking up to her grandmother and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay honey, I just stayed up until you got here." Her grandmother told her.

Sookie looked down at the floor, seeing her cat named Tina snuggling around her feet. She smiled. "Come on, Tina." She said, now running up the stairs to her room, her cat following behind her.

* * *

Staring at the freezers filled with all kinds of drinks for what seemed like forever, Sookie began to grow slightly upset when she couldn't find the tru blood bottles. She remembered in her first session that Eric told her he did not know when was the last time he had blood, so she thought if she brought him some tru blood, he would finally answer her questions and he would start to open up to her and tell her about himself.

Sighing lightly, she walked up to the man standing behind the counter by the cashier. "Do you guys sell any tru blood?"

The man raised his eyebrow at her, a bit surprised to find that she was interested in buying it. "Yeah, it's in the back where the sodas are at." He licked his lips. "Why so interested?"

"It's none of your business," she said with a straight face before heading off toward the back of the store.

The man just chuckled lightly at her response after watching her leave off to find the tru blood.

When she stopped by the section where all the sodas were, she quickly spotted the tru blood boxes aligned on the shelfs underneath the sodas. She noticed there were boxes containing blood types O Negative's, O Positive's, AB Positive's, A Negative's, and B Negative's. She wasn't sure which blood type Eric preferred so she searched to find a box that contained all blood types. When she found one, she instantly grabbed it in her hands and walked back to the front of the store, handing the box to the man standing behind the counter.

She began pulling her money out of her purse as the man took a moment to tell her the price.

"Have a good day mam," the man told her, placing the tru blood box inside of a bag and handing it to her after taking her money.

"You too," she said, taking the bag and now beginning to leave the small store.

* * *

She didn't even take two full steps inside of the room, and he was already saying something to her.

"Sookie." Eric said from his seat, his hands behind his back in chains just like how he was yesterday. He had a huge grin on his face when he saw her step inside of the room with him.

Sookie shook her head, already becoming annoyed with him before closing the door behind her. She could hear the guards standing outside of the room gossiping with each other already.

"Wanna hear a dirty joke?" Eric pestered.

She rolled her eyes, really not in the mood to hear one of his lame jokes again. "No." She said as she began to walk over to the table, placing her big purse she had on her shoulder down on it.

Eric shrugged, telling it anyway. "Whenever I undress in the bathroom, my shower gets turned on."

Sookie blinked after listening to that joke, now taking a seat across from him. She laughed lightly and shook her head. "Wow," she said.

"Dr. Stackhouse," he said, letting her name roll off his tongue. "You know I live for these moments with you," he said, watching as she now pulled out something from her bag. "What do you got?"

"I got you tru blood," she said, taking out a few bottles of tru blood in front of her along with a plastic small cup that looked like an imitation of a shot glass. She wasn't sure how she was able to get past those guards with that purse considering it was so big and obvious that she was hiding something inside.

"So thoughtful," he said, staring at the bottles of blood. "But I would rather prefer your blood, since you smell so good."

Sookie shook her head. "I already told you, hell no. You said you don't remember when's the last time you had blood, so I decided to bring you tru blood, but I'm not sure which blood type you prefer…?" She trailed off.

"I'm not really fond of tru blood, but if I had to choose…" he stared at the bottles again. "O Positive seems to have a taste I can digest unlike the others."

"Okay," she said, now putting away the other bottles except for one O Positive. "So here's the deal," she said, now planning to negotiate with him. "I ask you a question, and if you answer truthfully, then you can have a shot of tru blood."

"Are we negotiating?" Eric asked her, a smile appearing on his face.

"Yes." She said with a straight face.

"What if I don't want to answer your questions?" He continued.

"Then no tru blood for you," she informed him. "And you will continue to starve and rot in here."

A glare appeared on his face after hearing her potential threat towards him. "Fine,"

Sookie pulled one strand of hair behind her ear, satisfied with his answer. "What's the other reason they call you the Joker?"

"I told you another day—"

"Yeah, well I want to know now." She demanded.

Eric's glare hardened on her.

When she noticed that he continued to glare at her and not give her an answer, she made up her mind. "Fine, no tru blood for you."

Eric instantly got upset, his fangs appearing out of anger.

Sookie remained with a straight face, showing no fear or hesitation. "If you think that's going to scare me, it isn't going to work." She promised.

His glare hardened a bit more on her. She continued to stare back at him with a serious look on her face.

Eric knew her expression wasn't going to change so he decided to put his fangs away and try and relax a bit. She was just as stubborn as he was. He groaned again. "Some call me the Joker because of how I used to look. My hair was green, and my face was pale. Some say I looked like a clown and some often referred to me as the Joker from the playing cards. Some also say that they call me the Joker because of my daily jokes. I mostly make jokes during harsh times, and sometimes I like to make jokes when I kill." He told her. "I never referred to myself as the Joker, but I guess it grew on me over time."

Sookie stared at him a little while longer, now understanding how he was given that name.

"Are you satisfied, Miss Stackhouse?" He raised his eyebrow.

She smirked slightly at him, actually satisfied with his answer. "Was that so hard?"

"Most likely," he said.

Sookie slowly got up from her seat and Eric watched as she opened the bottle of tru blood. He had a look of thirst in his face while she poured some of the blood into the small plastic cup. His eyebrows slightly furrowed together in confusion when he saw her approach him, wondering why she was coming so close to him. "I thought being this close to me wasn't allowed in here," he assumed.

"Yeah, well, I don't trust you and I don't plan on taking off those chains around your wrists either so I'm going to have to give you your shot of tru blood like this." She gestured the cup toward his mouth.

That confused look on his face remained before he decided to drink and swallow the shot of tru blood in an instant. As soon as the blood went down his throat, he instantly became hungry for more when she pulled the cup away from his mouth.

Sookie looked over at the table and decided to take a seat right on it since she knew she was going to have to continue feeding him blood if she wanted to get answers out of him.

Since she was sitting on the table and seemed to be a slight high level where Eric could see her, his eyes glued to her bare legs, the face he had looking filled with thirst and hunger. Sookie was quick to notice he was checking her out.

"Mmm," he moaned, his eyes still on her legs. "You do realize that you smell fucking fantastic and I can easily break out of these chains and suck you clean right now?"

She raised her eyebrow at him, chuckling lightly at that statement. "Are you flirting with me?"

Eric slowly leaned back in his seat, now eyeing her face. "That depends if you want me to." He told her. "I can be quite the tease."

Sookie shook her head. "Yeah, how about no." She grabbed his file and opened it, deciding on another question to ask him. "So how did you become the Sheriff of area five?"

He made a face, not really in the mood to answer another one of her questions. "It's a long story. I disobeyed a high authority member and somehow they made me Sheriff."

"Why?" She asked curious.

"I don't feel like talking about it." He decided. "Ask me something else."

"Okay, why are you in here?"

He laughed again. "You are just itching to hear my story aren't you?"

Sookie sighed, crossing one of her legs over the other. "It's my job to know your story."

"Why?" he asked her.

"Because that's what I need to know in order to help you and understand you." She pointed out.

Eric laughed again. "I almost found that slightly convincing."

"And why do you think that?" Sookie wondered.

"Come on, Dr. Stackhouse… you're not here because you're interested in me." He pointed out.

"Well what if I am?"

Eric raised his eyebrow at her, chuckling again at that comment. "And why would you be interested in a psycho vampire like me?"

She kept a straight face. "Well I can't hear your thoughts." She said simply, answering his question.

"You never met any other vampires?" He asked, curious.

"No, you're the first, actually…" She trailed off.

The two stared at each other for a little while until Sookie awkwardly cleared her throat, letting her leg that was over the other fall back down.

"What are you?" He asked her again.

"I told you, I'm a psychiatrist." She recalled.

"You're more than that." Eric told her, still staring at her with a look of thirst in his eyes.

Sookie stared at him for a little while longer and he looked down at her lips before looking back at her eyes again. She blushed lightly before pulling a blonde strand of hair behind her ear. "What I am is telepathic, but you already knew that. I can hear people's thoughts, but I can't hear yours… that's why I like you so much. I can't hear you at all."

Eric raised his eyebrow at her after hearing that last part.

"You have no idea how peaceful it is after a lifetime of blah, blah, blah." She shook her head, looking down at the tru blood bottle in her hand and the empty plastic cup, laughing lightly.

"Does anyone know about your abilities?" Eric wondered.

"The people closest to me." She looked back at him. "But we never talk about it and I do my best to stay out of their heads. Over the years I've learned how." She began to pour more of the tru blood into the empty plastic cup again. "I figure it's kind of unethical to listen in to my family and my friends, but they know. Other people suspect or they think I'm psychic." She shook her head. "Most people just think I'm crazy." She said, now looking at him. "Tilt your head back."

He tilted his head back for a little. "I didn't answer the next question," he recalled.

"You did," she remembered. "Not completely, but you did." She had her hand under his chin and placed the cup against his lips while he swallowed the blood that was inside.

She pulled the cup away from his lips and slowly moved back a little on the table she was sitting on, trying to feel more comfortable.

Eric was very interested in Sookie. He licked his lips, licking the remaining blood dripping from his bottom lip. "So what's it like hearing people's thoughts?"

"It's sort of like…" She took a moment to think of how to put it into words. "A stream of consciousness. It gets weirder when people are mad or upset and sometimes…" She took another moment to remember that she couldn't hear their thoughts sometimes; she would see visuals in their heads like seeing their future and past. "Sometimes it's just images." She shrugged again. "I didn't even know I can finally feel normal and relaxed around someone… until I met you." She looked at him. "But I guess it's because you're a vampire."

Eric stared at her for a little while longer and Sookie was beginning to feel that same tension that she felt just a few moments ago. She looked down shyly at her lap again.

Did she come off sounding like she was crushing on him? She hoped he didn't get the wrong idea.

His eyes began to trail off to her lab coat and then her attire she was wearing under and then his eyes slowly fell on her bare legs again. "Are you getting shy, Sookie?" he asked, teasing her.

She looked at him, chuckling lightly. "Aren't I supposed to be the one asking you questions? How did it reverse to _you_ asking _me_ questions?"

"It seemed like you wanted to talk about yourself. I quite enjoy learning more about you, Miss Stackhouse." He told her.

She laughed at him again, "And what do you think this is Eric?"

He made an innocent face. "I'm just simply trying to get to know my psychiatrist just as much as she's trying to get to know me." He looked at her face again. "I do have one question though."

Sookie sighed again, realizing that maybe this session, they would never get around to talking about him. "What?"

"What was it like dating? Men must be drooling all over you because I must say you do have quite a nice shape of body." He said, looking at her curves again, especially her legs.

"I don't date." She shook her head.

"Oh really?"

"I mean… I've been on dates, but they all never turned out well because they all wanted to have sex, and do other stuff." She shrugged again. "Dating just isn't for me."

"You never had sex before?" He asked.

"No," she shook her head.

A smirk grew on his lips instantly. "You know they say sex with a vampire is one of the best experiences a human can ever have. I think you should try it sometime."

Sookie scoffed a bit, chuckling lightly at that comment. "And what exactly are you implying Eric?"

"What do you think I'm implying?" He grinned.

"Do you think my legs are just gonna magically open for you?" She asked, giving him a look of sass.

He chuckled lightly, "Well that was saucy." He smiled, leaning in a little closer to her and liking the sound of that. "Must have been that bad side of you talking. I like when she comes out."

Her eyes widened slightly. "And I'm already sorry I said it," she said, now plopping down from the table.

"Don't be," he assured her. "If you ever want to lose your virginity and have the best sex of your life, my offer still stands."

"No thanks," she decided, beginning to turn around.

"Have you ever done V?" He asked her, curious.

Sookie was about to go back to her chair, but she became slightly confused after hearing Eric's question that slightly threw her off guard. She turned to look at Eric. "V?" She asked in confusion.

"Vampire blood." He assured her. "It's surely unique and most humans who do V can't seem to keep away from it."

An intrigued look appeared on Sookie's face and Eric grinned a little.

"Why?" She asked.

"Some humans do V to avoid problems and some do it to take them to another world, a world that they never imagined." Eric promised.

Sookie still had that intrigued look on her face and Eric knew he had her where he wanted her. "Would you like to try it Sookie?"

She thought for a moment then shook her head. "I don't do drugs." She assured him.

"Who says it was a drug?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

Sookie remained quiet after that. Eric looked over at her pen lying on the table. "Go grab that pen,"

She stared at him in slight confusion again.

"I want you to stab me in the neck with it,"

Her eyes widened. "What? No—"

"I'm a vampire Sookie, I will heal." He rolled his eyes. "I'm offering you my blood, and I want you to take it." He was looking at her in the eyes now. "You were kind enough to bring me tru blood after weeks or even months of starvation. The least I can do is offer you my blood and let you experience something you will never forget."

She stared at him a little longer. "What do you mean your blood will take me to a world I never imagined?"

"I mean exactly what I said. Whatever and whoever you want to know or see will appear all around you." Eric leaned a little back in his seat. "But it's all up to you, Sookie."

Sookie blinked over a dozen times, trying to comprehend everything he was telling her. She was actually very curious about what it would be like to try V for just one time. If it's really as amazing as he says it is, she was curious to find out where V would take her. She couldn't believe that she was actually taking this into consideration. "Would I be able to see anyone who has died?"

He nodded his head. "If you really want to see someone that has passed, then yes."

Sookie took a moment to think again. Her parents died a long time ago just when she was a young girl and she would do anything just to see her parents one last time.

Eric stared at her while she took time to think.

After a short moment of thinking, Sookie decided. "I'll do it."

He smiled. "Good. Now go grab that pen and stab me in the neck with it."

She still had a look of concern on her face.

Eric shook his head again. "Sookie, I told you, I will heal."

She sighed again. "Fine…" She grabbed the pen from the table and brought it up to his neck, instantly stabbing him with it. Eric hissed quietly and Sookie became confused. "I thought you said it wouldn't hurt."

"I said I would heal," he recalled. "I never said it wouldn't hurt."

"Sorry," she pulled the pen out of his neck and saw as the blood began to drip from his stab wound.

"Hurry up and drink because small wounds like those tends to heal quickly." He said, sounding impatient.

Sookie nodded and instantly placed her mouth to his open wound, now drinking some of the blood. _Lord, what the fuck am I doing?_ She thought.

Eric moaned quietly. "Mmm," he grinned in excitement.

It only took a second for Sookie to pull away and her eyes were wide as if in shock.

He still had a grin on his face and he smirked at her. If only she knew what she just got herself into.

* * *

 **A/N: And there goes Eric being sneaky again haha! If you guys can tell, he did that purposely. I hope you guys are enjoying this. Let me know what you think in the reviews!**


	3. Master Manipulator

**A/N: I am so pleased to have so many people interested in my story! It motivates me to write so much more. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 **Things are starting to get spicy!**

* * *

Sookie sat quietly at the dining table with her grandmother eating breakfast. Her brother Jason was standing in the middle of the kitchen with both of his hands placed around his hips and in his work clothes, his eyes glued to the television placed on the wall. Sookie stabbed her fork into her scrambled eggs and scooped some into her mouth. She was eating the breakfast her grandmother made for her and Jason which was waffles, bacon, and scrambled eggs with a glass of orange juice.

It was at least nine or ten in the morning. She was so used to waking up early because her grandmother always seemed to be up around that time and Sookie always wanted to be up early so she can have breakfast. She loved her grandmother's cooking.

Slowly turning her head to the television screen as she ate, she noticed it was giving something about vampires on the news.

"Fucking vamper's," Jason growled while taking a bite of his toast bread.

She concentrated briefly on the television screen, seeing a woman vampire named Nan Flanagan and a reverend named Theodore Newlin having some sort of argument about vampire rights.

"We never should have given them the vote and legitimized their unholy existence. The American people need to know these are creatures of Satan. Demons," The reverend explained, a look of frustration on his face. "Literally. They have no soul."

Another woman named Sharon appeared on the television screen. "But Reverend Newlin, you must be aware of polls that show consistently growing support for vampire rights."

"Those polls are fixed. Do you know how much money these monsters have given to politicians of both parties? As well as the corporate media?" The reverend retorted.

"That's nonsense. Vampires don't seek to control human policy. It's of very little interest to us." Nan argued. "We simply want the same rights—"

"You can't trace any of it. It's all been laddered." The reverend interrupted.

Nan made a face at that comment. "Are you accusing my organization of criminal activity, sir?"

"I will not speak to her directly, Sharon." The reverend said stubbornly.

"Why is that Reverend Newlin?" Sharon asked.

"My commitment to Christ Jesus, praise his name, compels me not to recognize her kind." He responded.

"Well, that's gonna make it difficult to have a dialogue," Sharon decided.

"I will _not_ speak to her directly." The reverend repeated.

Nan had an irritated look on her face, but she kept a smile. "Okay."

Sookie sighed after tearing her eyes off of the television screen and sipping on her orange juice. She looked over at her grandmother. "I don't think Jesus would mind if somebody was a vampire."

Her grandmother looked at her and smiled, "I don't either, honey."

Jason shook his head and turned off the television screen. He looked over at Sookie after hearing her statement. "I think that reverend is right." He decided. "Vampires don't deserve the same rights as us. They're killers." He said, biting into his toast bread again.

Sookie narrowed her eyes at Jason. "No they're not. Some vampires actually have human decency considering they were humans before made as vampires."

Jason made a face at her. "And how do you know about this?"

"You didn't hear Jason?" Her grandmother began.

He looked over at his grandmother, a lost look on his face. "Hear about what?"

"Sookie got a job at that Vampire Asylum, the one called "Arkham"."

Jason's face changed completely to an obvious look of disapproval. He looked over at Sookie. "Sookie, you do not want to get mixed up with vampires. Trust me." He said in all seriousness.

"Oh, shut up." Sookie said in defense. "The vampire they assigned me to isn't even as bad as I thought he would be." She pointed out. "Besides, my patient doesn't seem dangerous. He just seems… misunderstood."

"He's a fucking _vampire_." Jason said in anger. "And in a Vampire Asylum too. Vampires are already fucking crazy as they could get, so for you to be working at some Vampire Asylum where vampires are more crazier than they already are is bullshit." He shook his head. "You're quitting that job Sookie—"

"Jason!" Her grandmother said. "No swearing in this house, I already told you about that."

"Right," he said, taking a sip of his orange juice. "Sorry gran."

"You can't tell me what to do." Sookie retorted. "They offer good money, so I'm not quitting that job just because you hate vampires so much."

"No," he continued to shake his head. "I'm not letting my sister become a fang-banger."

"What?" Sookie raised her voice, feeling offended by that.

"What's a fang-banger?" Their grandmother asked, confused.

"A vampire groupie." Sookie answered.

Her grandmother still looked confused.

"Men and women who like to get bitten…" Sookie trailed off.

"My stars," Her grandmother said in shock.

Sookie whipped her head towards Jason again, a defensive look on her face. "I don't know where you got this insane idea of me becoming a fang-banger Jason, but I am a psychiatrist in that Vampire Asylum and my job is to practice therapy on the patient they assigned me to. I have to get to know him and understand him, but most of all, I have to try and help him."

Jason placed his glass into the kitchen sink, and then turned his body back to Sookie and his grandmother. He was curious about one thing. "What did he look like?"

Sookie looked down at her plate of food. "Handsome." She stated. "He was wearing a grey sweatshirt and sweatpants, but that's what every patient has to wear."

"Did he have green hair?" Jason continued, still curious.

"No, but he used to, he has blonde now…" Sookie furrowed her eyebrows together, now looking at her brother. "Why?"

Jason's face became even more serious. "Don't tell me your patient is the freaking Joker…" he trailed off.

She shrugged, not really seeing what the big deal is. "What if he is?"

"Sookie you have to get the hell out of there." Jason said harshly, not even playing around.

"Why?" Sookie questioned, confused why Jason was making such a big deal out of Eric.

"You seriously have no idea who the Joker is, Sookie?" He questioned.

"Who is the Joker?" Their grandmother asked, curious to know as well.

"Of course I know who he is, he is a bad vampire and that's why they put him in the Asylum." Sookie pointed out.

"Yeah, he's a bad vampire Sookie, every freaking vampire in that Asylum is bad, but no vampire tops the Joker." He stated. "He murders people for his own amusement. He thinks killing us humans is funny which is really messed up, I can tell you."

"Well what can I tell you Jason?" Sookie shrugged. "Every patient in that Asylum isn't exactly right in the head. That's why it's my job and as well as any other psychiatrist's job in that Asylum to help these patients do the right thing as a vampire."

Jason laughed. "You must be out of your mind if you really think you can save the Joker, A.K.A a master manipulator."

Sookie slowly got up from her seat and mumbled. "You don't know him like I do." She grabbed her now empty plate and walked over to the sink.

Jason shook his head and looked over at his grandmother. "Gran, you're really going to allow this?"

Her grandmother began to get up too with her dish in her hand. "She is perfectly safe Jason and I trust that Sookie knows what she is doing." She began to brush past Jason and grabbed the dish from Sookie's hand that she was about to wash. "No need to wash that dear, I can take it from here."

"Oh, thanks gran." Sookie smiled, moving out of the way so her grandmother can begin washing the dishes.

"Don't say I didn't warn you Sookie," Jason reminded her.

Sookie rolled her eyes. Just as she was about to walk upstairs to her room, Jason's voice stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

"To bed," she responded. "I haven't had much sleep last night when I got home, so I'm going to take a nice long nap before getting ready for work tonight."

Before Jason could say anything else, Sookie ran up the stairs and into her room.

* * *

She stared at the clock for what seemed like forever, waiting for night to fall already. She was dressed in a silk white dress with see through white sleeves, her hair was done straight and her make-up was done natural. She had too many thoughts spiraling through her head all at once and they all involved Eric.

Sookie was staring at herself from her mirror, her eyes falling down to her chest and her slightly revealing cleavage. She wanted to purposely look appealing, but she wasn't sure why.

Tick tock, tick tock…

It seemed like years for her waiting for night to fall. She was always looking forward to seeing Eric at the Asylum and learning more about him, but this was entirely different. A whole new kind of feeling consumed her and she wasn't sure what was the right thing to do.

As soon as night fell, Sookie immediately ran out of her room and down the stairs.

"Sookie, where are you going?" Her grandmother said from the kitchen, catching her rush to the front door of the house.

"I'm stepping out for a minute, I'll be right back." She shouted before running out of the house and closing the door behind her.

She continued to run and run and run. Her hair was flying everywhere and so was her dress. She just knew she needed to get to Eric and she needed to get him now.

As she continued to run and run, she realized she had left her car, but it was too late to go back for it now. She was already getting closer and closer to the Asylum and she didn't understand how. The Asylum was nowhere near close to her home, but she brushed it off and continued to run anyway.

When she arrived to the Asylum, it was dark in the halls just as she expected. For the past few days she had been walking down those same halls and into her room where she would find Eric waiting for her to begin their therapy session. As she slowly walked down the halls and stumbled upon her room, she decided that tonight would not be about therapy, tonight would be something completely different.

Sookie walked into her room, closing the door behind her.

Eric had his head down, staring at the table in front of him for what seemed like forever. His hands were still behind his back and his ears were bleeding from being awake for so long. He slowly looked up, not really recognizing the person slowly approaching him since the room was dark and only dim light showed in the room.

His eyes squinted a little, trying to get a good look at the person approaching him. When he saw that familiar smile and blonde hair, he knew it was Sookie and she looked breathtakingly stunning. He furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion however. Their session didn't start until eight o'clock and it was only seven. "Sookie…" he trailed off. "What are you doing here so early?"

Once she approached him, she slowly grabbed the chains from his wrists, slowly beginning to take off his chains. "I'm taking you up on your offer…" she trailed off, tossing the chains to the floor.

Eric still stared at her in confusion, now moving his hands slowly to his side. Sookie pushed him back a little in his seat before slowly taking a seat on his lap. "For years, I have been dying to stop hearing someone's nasty thoughts about me and now that I can finally feel normal for once, I can't just pass this up."

Eric moved his eyes down to her neck and then slowly to her chest. "You look beautiful…" he said in lust.

Sookie moved her hands down to his pants, immediately finding his manhood and pulling it out. She wanted to feel him inside of her and she wanted to feel him now.

Eric could feel Sookie already becoming heated just pressed up against him. Since she was already wearing a dress, he moved his hand under her dress and ripped her panties off, tossing it to the side. Sookie slowly propped herself up against him, now feeling him completely inside of her. She let out a soft moan, her hands burying into his hair and her head slightly throwing back.

She was beginning to rock her hips against him, moaning lightly with each movement. "Eric," she moaned.

Eric was staring at her neck as she rocked against him, the smell of her blood teasing him like crazy.

As she moved her body with him, she noticed he was eyeing her neck. "Do it," she ordered him, moaning softly. "I want you to."

He stared at her in the eyes with a look of hunger. Since she ordered him, he couldn't deny her wish so he immediately went for it, his fangs sinking into her skin and sucking on her blood.

Sookie gasped in surprise, her eyes snapping open after letting out a loud moan.

" _Sookie!?"_ a woman's voice yelled.

Frightened, Sookie immediately sat up on her bed and instantly waking up from her sleep.

"What the fuck are you thinking getting a job at that Vampire Asylum?"

"What?" Sookie asked tiredly and confused. She looked around for a moment, trying to figure out where she was. It only took a moment for her to realize she was in her bedroom. Still confused, she slowly narrowed her eyes at the person sitting at the edge of her bed, now recognizing the person as her best friend Tara. "Tara…" she trailed off. "Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked tiredly.

"I got bored, so I wanted to come and hang here for a little bit." Tara told her. "But for real Sookie, why the fuck are you working at a Vampire Asylum? Have you lost your motherfucking mind?"

Sookie slowly brought her hand up to her head, scratching it lightly. "Because it offers good money," she said tiredly before yawning once more. Her eyes slightly fell at the clock sitting on her dresser, seeing that it was 7:30 in the afternoon. Her eyes immediately widened. "Damn it, I have to get ready for work!" She said in panic, now climbing out of her bed and rushing to her closet. She didn't realize she had spent almost the whole day sleeping. She said she would take a nap, but she didn't think the nap would last almost the entire day.

Tara sighed as she watched Sookie search for her work clothes, sitting at the edge of Sookie's bed. "So your patient is really the Joker?"

"Yeah, but I don't see what the big deal is." She said, immediately finding her lab coat and the rest of her attire before taking it off from the hangers. "He doesn't seem like this crazy psychopath everyone is making him out to be. He just seems misunderstood."

"Oh, Sookie, sometimes you are just plain dumb." Tara said in annoyance, shaking her head at her best friend's stupidity.

"Shut up!" Sookie wined in defense. She began to change out of her pajamas and into her work clothes in front of Tara.

"Well I'm glad to see you're still alive," Tara said. "I can't believe you're going back to that fucking Asylum."

Sookie shook her head while buttoning her lab coat. "Well, I have to go. It's my job and if I don't go, they'll fire me."

"Good," Tara responded, shrugging. "That's even better. You can just get a job at Sam's bar and grill. That's where I'm working and there are no vampires."

"I'm not quitting my job to work at Sam's bar, Tara." She chuckled lightly and sat down at the seat in front of her dresser and the mirror. "Besides, I'll go crazy in there having to hear people's thoughts all the time." She began to do her hair in a low bun. "At least in that Asylum, I can feel normal because I don't have to hear anyone's thoughts since the entire place is filled with vampires and very few humans. Vampires don't have any thoughts."

"Well that explains why you're so interested in the fucking Joker," Tara shook her head again.

After finishing her hair, Sookie grabbed her lip gloss and applied some to her lips. "I'll be fine, Tara. He can't touch me." She assured her, now putting on her glasses.

"You say that now," Tara made a face.

Sookie got up from her seat, turning to Tara. "Are you still going to be here when I get back? I should be here around 9:30."

"Yeah, I'll just be downstairs hanging out with gran." Tara sighed.

"What about Jason?"

"He's out somewhere with a girl again, you know, the usual." Tara chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, that sounds like him." Sookie laughed. "Well, I'll see you later." She grabbed her keys from her dresser and began leaving her room.

* * *

As she was walking down the dark halls, she heard loud painful screams coming from her therapy room and it sounded like Eric. Her eyebrows furrowed together in suspicion as she slowly approached her door, looking through the small window on the door itself. She saw one of the guards striking him with some sort of Taser, and she wondered if it was a Taser that contained silver in it since he looked like he was in severe pain.

Eric groaned in pain again. "Trust me, once I get out of here, I am going to rip your fucking heart out and eat it for dinner."

"I'd like to see you try," the security guard said before tasing him again.

Sookie placed her hand on the knob and tried to open the door, but it was locked. She was becoming confused with why her room door was locked. She saw the guard trying to punish Eric, but she was curious about why the guard was trying to punish him in the first place. What did Eric do?

Sighing, Sookie decided to wait outside for the guard to be done, but it seemed like the waiting had gone on for an eternity. She continued to hear Eric's endless threats and painful screams and she was beginning to feel sorry for him.

Her head snapped up when she saw her door finally open, the security guard eyeing her with a look of seriousness. "I apologize for keeping you waiting, Dr. Stackhouse, but I had to take care of something."

"What happened?" She asked, a look of concern on her face.

The security guard stared at her for a bit, not sure if he should tell her. "I can't tell you Dr. Stackhouse, it's something you really shouldn't worry about. Just go on and do your job. I'll wait out here if you need me." he decided.

Still concerned and in no mood to fight an answer out of the security guard, Sookie decided to listen in to the guards thoughts.

" _This has been the fifth time he has tried to escape. If he keeps on with this, we have no choice but to make him face the true death."_

Sookie gasped.

The security guard looked at her in confusion. "Are you okay, Dr. Stackhouse?"

She blinked over multiple times and just nodded her head awkwardly. "Yes, I'm fine." She was still shocked after finding that information out.

The guard continued to look at her in confusion, but Sookie just brushed past him and into her room, closing the door behind her. When she locked her eyes on Eric, she saw he was glaring at the table in rage. She had never seen him that upset before and she wasn't even sure what to do or what to say.

Gulping lightly, she slowly took a seat at her chair, staring at him stare at the table in anger. So many thoughts must have been going through his head at that moment, but so many thoughts were also going through her head too. He was trying to escape? She thought he was improving already, by somewhat opening up to her these past few days. She thought that he was actually wanting to help himself, but now she wasn't even so sure anymore. Even though it had only been a few days, why would he want to escape? Why would he just want to leave like that? Did he not like his sessions with her?

Sookie continued to stare at him as she thought about all of this stuff. He was still staring at the table with rage in his eyes. She wondered if he had any idea that if he tried to escape again that they would make him meet the true death. If he didn't, she wanted to tell him, but she wasn't sure how since he looked so upset. He looked like he didn't even want to talk at all.

She frowned softly as she stared at him. She didn't know what it was about him, but after hearing that part about him attempting to escape the Asylum made her feel like he didn't care about her at all.

"You… you tried to escape?" She trailed off.

Eric was still staring at the table in rage after hearing her speak. His eyes slowly looked up at her after a short while, slightly confused for why she was sounding disappointed that he tried to escape in the first place, but then he remembered something. He remembered giving her his blood just the night before and he knew what his blood would do to her. Now he was beginning to regret giving her his blood after realizing that she was already showing slight affection for him. "Don't pretend you care about me, Sookie." He mumbled.

Sookie made a puzzled look.

Eric tore his eyes off her and slowly leaned back in his seat.

Sookie cleared her throat, still concerned. "Look. I don't know why you were trying to escape, but what I do know is that… if you do it again, you will meet the true death, Eric."

Eric kept a plain look on his face.

"Don't you want to live?"

Eric chuckled lightly. "I'm already dead, Sookie."

"I just don't understand why you were trying to escape…"

"Because clearly I don't want to be here, Sookie." He shook his head. "Don't you realize this place keeps vampires like me hostage? I need freedom. I yearn for it."

"Well that's what I'm here for," Sookie stated. "To help you find that freedom."

Eric laughed once more, shaking his head again. Her stubbornness was beginning to rub off on him. "… How'd you sleep last night, Sookie?"

Sookie's face changed into a confused look instantly. "What?"

"Did you have any dreams at all?" He continued. "I had a nice dream this morning when I was sleeping in my coffin." He pestered.

Still taken aback by his question, her mind wandered back to her dream that she had earlier that day when she had took a nap. She remained silent though, deciding not to answer his question.

"Was it anything unusual?" He continued. "Anything too… different? Or too… heated? Too sexual?"

She had her eyes on the table as he continue to pester her, but as soon as she heard that last part, her eyebrows completely furrowed together and she knew he must have known something. She slowly looked up at him with a serious look on her face.

"Was your panties becoming moist, Sookie? Or were your legs just trembling—?"

"What the fuck, Eric?" Sookie interrupted, completely shocked.

Eric grinned. "I like messing with you, Sookie."

"How the fuck did you know that?" She continued, demanding an answer from him.

Eric laughed again. "You're funny…"

Sookie blinked, taking a moment to think again and then suddenly it occurred to her.

" _Have you ever done V?" He asked her, curious._

Immediately, rage began to build inside of her. "You fucking asshole!" She shrieked. "What did you do to me!?"

He stared at her with an innocent look on his face. "I didn't do anything."

"Yes, you did!" She accused him. "You gave me your blood!"

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did!" She shouted.

"I simply suggested that you should try it. You're the one who decided to listen to me and drank my blood. I didn't force you to do anything." He recalled. "So _no_ , I didn't."

Sookie was about to say something at that but she realized she couldn't.

Eric smirked at her when he saw that she had nothing to say.

Sookie just glared at him. "I fucking hate your guts Eric Northman."

Eric continued to smirk at her. "Want to hear a joke about my dick?"

She made a face at him. "No—"

"Never mind, it's too long." He smiled.

Her eyes hardened on him after hearing that. Since he wanted to play games so much, she decided to get back at him. "Want to hear a joke about my pussy?" She decided. Two can play at this game, she thought.

"Well this is getting interesting." Eric licked his lips, liking where this was going.

"Never mind, you won't get it." She retorted.

Eric's face was blank at that comment, not expecting that.

Sookie tore her eyes off of him, now pulling a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, that pissed off look still on her face.

Eric stared at her from his seat, still caught off guard from that joke she made. It honestly threw him off guard to the point that it made him become even more interested in her. If she could make jokes like that with him, then she is something he most definitely can't let go of.

"I like you, Dr. Stackhouse." Eric decided.

Sookie's eyes snapped to him, a look of anger still on her face.

"You're different from the other psychiatrist's I had… they seemed so desperate for my attention, so it was easy to get into their pants and fuck them, but you on the other hand, you are a challenge." He smiled. "And that's what I like about you. I like that you're a challenge. Seeing you is what I look forward to every day now."

Her face softened just a little. "What does your blood do to me?"

Eric sighed. Since she already figured something else, he might as well tell her the truth. "Vampire blood heightens your emotions, increases your strength, and it even makes you have a lot of sexual thoughts, particularly of the vampire you drank from."

She blinked, somewhat shocked that he would he just do that to her. "You did this to me on purpose? So I can have feelings for you?"

"I was bored, Sookie." He admitted. "Besides, I like playing with you… you're fun to play with."

"I'm not some toy that you can just play around with Eric, I'm human for fuck sakes." She said in anger.

"Oh, you're not human, trust me. Humans don't smell like you. You're more like a what." He decided.

Sookie rolled her eyes.

"I know you can't resist me, Sookie." He continued. "Because if you did, you won't be sitting here angry with me or caring about me trying to escape."

"Does me caring about you have anything to do with me having your blood?" She asked, curious.

"What do you think?" He questioned her.

She thought about it for a moment and then shrugged. "I don't know, Eric… I'm not one to believe in magic. And I don't even know why I believed that insane idea yesterday when you said that vampire blood can take me to places I never imagined."

"It does." He assured her.

"But I just don't get how drinking some of your blood makes me have these feelings for you." She admitted. "It doesn't make sense."

"That's just the way it is, Sookie."

"Well that's unethical." She looked down at the table and then slowly looking back at him again.

Eric stared at her for a little while longer, a thought popping into his head suddenly. "Is there something you can do for me, Doctor?"

"Anything—I mean yeah." Sookie caught her tongue. She didn't know why she said that first part.

"I need a machine gun." He told her with a serious look on his face.

Sookie's face slightly fell. "A machine gun?"

* * *

 **A/N: I wasn't going to end it there, but I decided to anyway. What do you guys think is going to happen next? Review!**


	4. Too Much Blood

**A/N: I guess the crazy side of Eric shows in this chapter where he takes on the role of the Joker!**

 **Remember, I am trying my best to do this story loosely based off Harley and Joker from Suicide Squad. Eric and Sookie may seem out of character in some parts, but not in every part, so please bear with me. After all, this is a story of Eric and Sookie taking on the roles of Harley and Joker in a whole different way!**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Things are starting to have a huge turn of events in Sookie's life.**

* * *

 _Eric stared at her for a little while longer, a thought popping into his head suddenly. "Is there something you can do for me, Doctor?"_

 _"Anything—I mean yeah." Sookie caught her tongue. She didn't know why she said that first part._

 _"I need a machine gun." He told her with a serious look on his face._

 _Sookie's face slightly fell. "A machine gun?"_

She blinked again in confusion. Why the hell would he want a machine gun for?

"What do you plan on doing with this machine gun?" She demanded.

Eric stared at her a little longer with a plain serious look on his face but then it changed into a softer one while he chuckled lightly. "HAHA..."

Sookie cleared her throat, not sure what Eric had in mind.

"You said you would do anything for me." He recalled.

"No, I said yeah I can do _something_ for you—"

"But the first words I heard coming out of your mouth was 'anything'." He said darkly.

She remained quiet, not knowing exactly what else to say.

Eric slightly leaned back in his seat. "I thought we were friends, Sookie."

"We are…" she gulped lightly, still somewhat confused. He was acting sort of strange in this session compared to the other sessions she had with him. "It's just, why do you—"

"I _need_ a machine gun." He said harshly, his eyes darkening on her.

Clearly, he looked like he was not playing around, but Sookie was still curious about why he needed one so bad.

She cleared her throat lightly again, now tearing her eyes off of him and nervously fidgeting with her fingers. "I know… and I can't give you one, Eric." She said now, becoming upset again. "I don't even know how or where to get one—" She hitched in the middle of her sentence when she saw Eric somehow vanish from his chair and somehow appear directly beside her, his eyes buried into hers.

Her heart began racing at the unexpected action. How the hell did he get out of his chains? And how the hell did he get to her that fast?

She didn't realize until now that she obviously had a lot to learn about vampires.

Eric focused very hard on her eyes. "You will do as I say and you will bring me a machine gun." He demanded.

The anger that was already inside of Sookie increased when she noticed Eric trying to glamour her once again. She got up from her seat, standing before him. It wasn't until that very second she saw how tall he was. He was extremely tall and she felt like an ant next to him.

"I told you, that doesn't fucking work on me." She said angrily. "And who do you think you are telling me what to d—?"

Going against her will, Eric blindly grabbed her and sunk his fangs into Sookie's neck, her blood immediately going down his throat in seconds. He groaned in pleasure as he continued to suck on her blood. A sudden darkness immediately consumed him and he did not want to stop sucking on her blood. She tasted nothing like human. She tasted of something pure and heaven.

Caught off guard, Sookie screamed out in pain, her hands slamming onto his chest. She felt the unbearable pain in her neck, a pain she never experienced before, but it hurt like hell. Her eyes were beginning to roll back when she felt her blood leaving from her body.

Eric continued to feed from her, wanting to suck her clean and leave her to die. He had never wanted to feed from a human as bad as he wanted to feed from her. It was almost impossible for him to let her live after tasting such a unique kind of blood.

Sookie felt herself becoming weaker as the blood left her body. Her eyes were rolling back and her screams were becoming quiet. She continued to try and push him off her when suddenly her hands began to shine a bright white light, such power consuming inside of her when suddenly that power from her hands unleashed onto his chest and knocked him to the other side of the room, his fangs instantly ripping off from her skin.

Eric's body knocked hard against the wall before he fell down straight to the floor, a loud groan coming out of his mouth.

Sookie was breathing hard in shock when suddenly guards slammed the doors open to her room, rushing inside.

Everything was happening too fast all at once. She saw guards approaching her, asking her if she was okay, some were trying to guide her out of the room while the other guards approached Eric from the other side of the room and sprayed him in the face with something that seemed to make him cry out in pain.

Sookie was still breathing hard in shock when suddenly everything became a blur in an instant and then she fainted into the arms of a security guard.

* * *

Her family sat quietly in the waiting room with so many thoughts swarming through their heads.

Jason was pacing around, worried for his sister.

Tara was crying in the arms of their grandmother Adele, while their grandmother remained strong, hoping in her heart that her granddaughter was okay.

To find out that Sookie was sent to the hospital after being attacked by her patient scared her grandmother to death.

Jason was pissed off as he continued to pace around, nerves running through his head. He warned Sookie about the Joker, he told her to quit that job, but she didn't listen, now he was afraid for her life and he hoped to God that Sookie could survive this.

"Miss Stackhouse?"

He paused with his pacing when he suddenly saw a female doctor approach his grandmother. Tara quickly got up from her seat, standing by Jason's side while Adele slowly got up from her seat as well.

Tears were pouring from Tara's eyes. She looked like an emotional wreck.

"How is my granddaughter?" Adele asked, a look of deep concern on her face.

The doctor frowned softly. "She's lost a lot of blood."

"How much blood?" Tara spoke up.

"A lot," the doctor confirmed.

"Oh, my god…" Tara said worriedly.

Adele looked down slightly, at a loss for words.

"What about a transfusion? I mean, can't—" Jason spoke, but the doctor interrupted him.

"We tried," the doctor informed him, looking at Tara and the grandmother as well. "Her body rejected it."

"Well, maybe you gave her the wrong kind of blood?" Tara continued, refusing to believe that Sookie may be dying. "You checked her first, right? I mean, you better not have taken a fucking guess."

The doctor looked at Tara and then at the grandmother. "Your granddaughter doesn't have a blood type."

"What?" Adele said in shock.

"What do you mean?" Tara asked, becoming confused.

Jason's eyebrows furrowed together. "Everybody has a blood type."

"Exactly," the doctor agreed, looking at the grandmother again. "But for whatever reason we couldn't establish hers and we are running out of time, so I put in an order for O negative. O negative is a universal donor. But your granddaughter…" the doctor paused briefly.

Tears began to well in Tara's eyes once again while Jason and his grandmother looked at the doctor with a concerned and serious look on their eyes.

"I have never seen a reaction like that before. At least, not from a human." The doctor informed them.

"Wait, so you're saying that it's a possibility that Sookie is not a human?" Jason asked, confused.

"Most likely yes, but we're not sure. If she was anything supernatural, let alone a vampire, she would heal quickly, but unfortunately she has not." The doctor still had a concerned look on her face. "I'm so sorry."

Tara shook her head and immediately went into the arms of Jason to sob quietly in his chest.

Adele was beginning to feel emotions pile through her body. She wanted to see her granddaughter right now. "Take me to her." She demanded.

The doctor nodded briefly. "As you wish."

* * *

Sookie lied in her hospital bed with nothing but cords connected to her neck, her arms and her mouth. Her eyes was slipped closed and she was left in a coma. Her family stood standing beside her, while Tara continued to have confused thoughts swarming through her head.

Adele was staring at her granddaughter with nothing but pain in her eyes. She prayed in her heart that her granddaughter would be alright. She knew how excited Sookie was to work at that Asylum and for her granddaughter to have a possibility of dying just because she started working there makes no sense. Adele absolutely had no idea what she would do if she loses her granddaughter because of this.

"This just doesn't make any sense…" Tara trailed off, staring at Sookie in her hospital bed. "How can Sookie not have a blood type?" She turned her eyes to Jason. "You got one?"

Jason nodded, "AB negative." He looked back at his sister again, wiping the tears he already let out from his cheek. "I only know it because I'm always cutting myself with power tools and whatnot. But Sook, she ain't never really been sick before. Definitely never stayed in a hospital." He looked down, his eyes tearing off his sister. "Wasn't even born in one."

Tara slowly looked back at Sookie. "I didn't know that."

"Yeah our mama's was always waiting till the last minute to do everything, and Sook, she was coming out real fast so there wasn't any time." He looked back at his sister again. "Our daddy had to deliver her on a dining room table… saw more of it than I cared to." He stared at his sister for a little while longer, now becoming slightly upset. "If I see the Joker, I will gladly stake him and not feel bad about it."

Adele slowly began to approach Sookie's bed, looking down at her granddaughter with tears now coming out of her eyes. "Sookie was growing rather fond of her patient." She recalled.

"I don't know why," Jason made a face. "She knew what he was like. Evil and manipulative and that's exactly what how he was with my sister…" he looked at Sookie again. "I just don't understand how he was able to get out of his chains to get to her…"

Tara remained quiet, once again sobbing quietly right next to her best friend's hospital bed.

Jason began to think rather hard. "Do you think maybe she had the Joker's blood? It would only make sense."

Tara and Adele slowly looked at Jason in confusion.

"What do you mean, Jason?" His grandmother asked in confusion.

"You really have no idea about vampires, gran?"

Adele kept the same emotional look she had on her face just before.

Jason sighed, taking a quick glimpse at Tara as well. "You too, Tara?"

"What are you not telling us, Jason?" Tara demanded.

Jason sighed again, looking down at his sister once more. "If a human drinks blood from a vampire, they are connected and then suddenly that human begins to have some sort of strong feelings for that vampire. It's sort of like Romeo and Juliet, when Romeo took a love drug and suddenly became in love with Juliet in that one movie." He sighed once more. "Since the Joker is known for manipulating so many people, maybe he might have manipulated Sookie into drinking his blood without really forcing her to do so."

Tara shook her head, anger welling up inside of her. "What kind of sick freak does that?"

"The Joker," Jason pointed out.

Adele slowly tore her eyes from Jason and looked at her granddaughter again.

Jason was beginning to feel tears in his eyes and he slowly leaned down so he can speak to his sister, even though he feared she wouldn't hear him. "Hey, Sook." He said. "Don't you do this to me…" he grabbed her hand and became slightly hopeful to feel that her hand was still somewhat warm. He let his thumb caress her hand. "I fucking love you… and if I find that son of the bitch that did this to you, I will stake him. I'm not even joking." He shook his head.

"And I fucking love you too…" Tara said.

Her cousin, Lafayette remained standing a little away from her hospital bed and sighed lightly. "Come on ya'll, stop cussing at her. We're gonna figure this thing out."

Suddenly, a body appeared in front of Sookie's hospital bed out of nowhere within a blink of an eye. Tara, Jason, Adele, and Lafayette were suddenly thrown off guard at the man that appeared unexpectedly in the room. Jason's eyes suddenly furrowed together when he saw a tall man standing in the middle of the room, staring at Sookie with a hard look on his face. His hair was dirty blonde and he was wearing all black with a leather jacket. It only took a moment for Jason to recognize the man wasn't just any man, it was _him_ , the Joker.

"How is she?" Eric asked, staring at her.

"You fucking dick head." Jason said angrily.

"She's dying." Eric pointed out.

"Yeah, thanks to you!" He shouted.

Tara made a face. "Who the hell is this Jason?"

"That's him Tara, that's the Joker!" Jason exclaimed.

Adele gasped in shock, backing up slightly, not knowing what to think or what to expect. "My stars," she said in shock.

"I can help," Eric assured them.

"The fuck you can." Lafayette said, staring at Eric with a pissed off look on his face.

Jason didn't think, he looked around and quickly found something and spotted a broom. He quickly went to retrieve it and break it in half. As soon as he turned around to try and stake Eric with it, Eric quickly grabbed Jason by the wrist. "I wouldn't try that if I were you." He threatened, hardening his eyes on him. "My blood can heal her. If you want your sister to live, you better let me heal her before I do something I will never forget."

"Oh, hell no. You're the one who fucking did this to my best friend, you piece of shit!" Tara shouted, a look of rage in her eyes.

"No, you're staying the hell away from my sister from here on—"

Eric hardened his eyes on Jason's, knowing for sure Jason wasn't going to listen so he had no choice but to glamour him. "You didn't see me tonight." He made sure to look at Tara's eyes as well "Neither did you," he looked at Adele, "You," he looked at Lafayette. "Or you." He made sure to concentrate rather hard since he was controlling them. He looked back at Jason. "You're still in the waiting room waiting for the news about Sookie, wondering if she is okay or not. You don't know anything, and you never knew I was here. Now, on my command, for _each_ of you." He looked at everyone in the eyes. "I want for you to close your eyes and count to ten. As soon as you get to ten, open your eyes and walk quietly out of this room and return to the waiting room."

"Okay…" they all said, under his hypnosis.

Eric hardened his eyes again. "Start counting." He instantly stopped glamouring them when he saw each of them closing their eyes and counting to ten.

He took this moment to walk out of the room and briefly waited for them to leave.

It didn't take too long for them to finish counting and beginning to walk out of the room, brushing right past him. Eric glared at them as they walked by before walking back into Sookie's room. He made sure to close her door shut before locking it.

He slowly approached Sookie's side and stared at her for a short moment. He didn't know why he came here wanting to heal her in the first place. After all, he used her to get out of that Asylum and now that he finally got out, he wasn't sure why he even came to see her. Just by smelling her, he knew she was dying. She always smelled like something unique to him and when he realized that smell was wearing off on her, he knew he had to do something quick.

Eric groaned softly and then rolled his eyes again. "Dr. Stackhouse in such a tragic state..." He shook his head and unattached one of the cords connected to her before biting into his wrist and placing the cord into his now open wound. He watched as his blood began to suck into the cord and slowly began to reach Sookie's body.

She was indeed unique and he was willing to find out what she is.

* * *

Eric continued to pace around the room for almost two hours already. The only thing he heard in the room was the sound of the beep noises that heart monitor was making. He kept looking at her almost every second, wondering when she would wake up.

It was strange to him. A human never usually took _that_ long to heal.

After a short moment later, he slowly began to smell that familiar unique smell she had and he slowly turned to look at her again and tilted his head slightly when he saw her eyes slowly open. She was looking at the ceiling, looking as if confused with her surroundings.

Sookie was seeing things a little blurry, not sure where she was. She cleared her throat lightly and then moved her eyes to the person that was standing right next to her feet.

Eric stared back at her as she stared into his eyes. "Dr. Stackhouse…" he trailed off.

She stared at him for only a few seconds then suddenly began screaming loudly with fear in her heart. "AHHHH!"

* * *

 **A/N: Soooo, I admit, I remembered that episode where Bill almost killed her and she was sent to the hospital, so I thought why not incorporate it into a Sookie and Eric scene? I thought it would fit well. What do you guys think will happen next? Do you think Sookie will fear Eric from here on? Leave reviews!**


	5. Mindless Behavior

**A/N: Hey everyone! I apologize for the slight delay in updates. College work is catching up to me pretty fast, so I didn't exactly have the time to update last week.**

 **In this chapter, Sookie and Eric may seem just slightly OOC, but like I said, they are taking on the roles of Harley and Joker in a whole different way. Things are just starting to get real interesting! So fasten your seatbelts!**

* * *

"AHHHH!"

Eric quickly vanished to Sookie's side and covered her mouth with his hand, muffling her loud screams. He laughed lightly. "What do we have here?"

Sookie's fear only enhanced. She tried to scream for help, but Eric's grip on her mouth tightened a little more. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He warned. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

Eric could feel her hot breath slamming onto his palm, he watched as she began to relax a little, fear still evident in her eyes. Did he really scare her that much?

"What you are Dr. Stackhouse, is special." He purred quietly. "That power in your hands that zapped me across the other side of that room is something I have never seen before, unless…" he took a moment to think. "You're a witch,"

Sookie's eyebrows furrowed together and Eric assumed that she must have disagreed with him. He chuckled lightly. "I could be wrong," he pulled his hand away from her mouth after seeing she relaxed a bit.

Sookie gasped for air, breathing heavily. She eyed Eric as she continued to breathe heavily and struggled to regain her breath. "I denied giving you a machine gun and this is how you repay me after everything I have done for you?"

His eyes hardened on her slightly. "You disobeyed me." He recalled. "I don't take kindly to disobedience." He warned her.

"So what are you gonna do, you're gonna kill me Mister Jay?" Sookie looked at him seriously.

"What?" He stared at her for a short moment, a bit thrown off guard by her response. His face only darkened at that comment. "Oh, I'm not gonna kill ya." He pestered. "I'm just gonna hurt ya." He slowly leaned in closer to her face, quickly hearing her breathing shortening and her heart racing faster than before. "Really, really… _bad._ " He said deviously.

Sookie remained quiet at that, at a loss for words.

Eric continued to look at her deviously then pulled away from her, standing straight again. He chuckled lightly. "HAHA..." he smirked at her. "Kidding!"

She tore her eyes off of him, in no mood to be laughing. She slowly sat up on her bed, somewhat taken by surprise by how she felt. She felt completely healed, as if she hadn't been drained of blood at all.

Sookie looked down at the hospital bed sheets over her body.

"You're afraid of me." Eric confirmed.

"Can you blame me?" Sookie looked at him again. "You almost sucked the life out of me, you fucking piece of shit." She recalled. "So why are you here?"

"Believe it or not, Doctor… I am interested in you. So I dragged myself down here to save your life." He told her.

"What, so you can feed on me whenever you feel like it?"

Eric chuckled. "That's good that you fear me. It turns me on."

Sookie shook her head angrily and looked at her feet. "Get out." She demanded.

"What's that?" He pretended like he hadn't heard her the first time.

"I said get out!" She shouted, looking at him again with nothing but fear in her eyes.

"That's no way to treat someone who just saved your life." He recalled.

"Someone? You're fucking dead, you sick fuck." She retorted.

Eric quickly vanished to her side again, his face dangerously close to hers. "For a human who doesn't know shit about vampires, you sure are bold enough to argue with one."

"You're going to get the fuck out of my room right now, or I swear, I am calling the police—"

His fangs popped out angrily at that. "I do not respond well to threats." He said darkly.

"Fuck you." She said angrily, not intimidated. "Have a nice life in hell."

"I'm already living in hell, sweetheart." He informed her, revoking his fangs and then pulled back from her again. "Unfortunately, I can't stay here much longer. I have to go."

Sookie continued to glare at him. "Fuck you, Eric Northman."

"It was nice meeting you, Sookie Stackhouse." And in a blink of an eye, he disappeared while Sookie was left in complete rage in her hospital bed.

* * *

"Sookie winded up quitting her job after that." Pam remembered, her eyes on her lap as she told the story in the vampire bar. "Clearly, Eric used her for her blood so he can get out. He got what he wanted, but for some reason, he kept her alive. I still have no fucking idea why."

"From knowing the Joker's outstanding manipulative ways, it's clear that he wants to keep her alive so he can keep having her blood." Nan Flanagan pointed out after learning more about some of the Joker's story.

Pam sighed as she leaned back in her seat. "I'm thirsty," she groaned. "I have been speaking for hours and the least you can do is let me have a bottle of tru blood." She suggested.

Nan stared at her deceivingly for a moment until she thought about it. She sighed, "Fine, fish her a bottle of tru blood." She told one of the guards.

Pam rolled her eyes while crossing one leg over the other. She was beginning to become bored with telling this story, but her thoughts kept going back to Eric. She wondered where he was.

"I'm dying to know when he turns her into a fairy vampire hybrid." Nan said, sounding intrigued.

"I'm getting there," Pam said in annoyance.

One of the guards came back with a tru blood for Pam and she took it in her hand, thankful for finally having some blood to drink from. She never necessarily liked tru blood, but she needed something to sip on for now. As she pulled the drink down from her mouth, she made eye contact with Nan Flanagan again. God, she hated that woman. Why was she so interested in learning about Eric and Sookie anyway?

Pam sighed again. She had no choice but to continue the story or else she would die. "When Eric escaped the Asylum, he found me and informed me all about his precious Sookie. Of course, I became interested in her because she seemed to pique his interest. So I decided to see what the big deal was…"

* * *

 _ **One year later**_

It had been a year since she had last seen Eric, and she thought he was out of her life for good, but little did she know, she was wrong. Occasionally, she would have dreams of Eric and it would always be very intimate and explicit, but she was still confused why she would have those dreams of him, even though he already explained to her a year ago that vampire blood can heighten a human's emotions.

Sookie desperately wanted him to be out of her life, but she was always constantly thinking of him in her dreams and it was starting to drive her crazy and confusing her.

Sighing heavily, Sookie took another moment to apply lip gloss to her lips and fixing her wavy hair. She was going to Merlotte's tonight, the bar and grill. She never necessarily thought of applying there, but she was actually taking the idea into consideration. Sam, the owner of the bar, invited her over to try out one of the special meals tonight, and in her mind she knew it was more than an invitation. Sam made it clear in his mind that he was crushing on Sookie and Sookie personally didn't mind it at all. He actually seemed like a nice and generous man, even though she desperately wished she could find somebody decent without hearing their thoughts.

She lastly put on her glasses and looked at herself in her mirror again. She had on a blue button up shirt with black skinny jeans and low top black winter heel boots.

As she arrived to Merlotte's thirty minutes later, she got out of the motorcycle (which she borrowed from Jason) and parked it somewhere by the trees. The moon was shining bright in the sky and she took a moment to look up at it as she began to put her keys in the back pocket of her pants.

When the wind blew against her hair and skin, she felt some sort of presence nearby, so she looked behind her. She became confused suddenly when she saw no one was there, so she looked forward again while the wind continued to blow through her hair and skin. Her eyes grew wide when she suddenly felt a whip of cool air behind her, so she turned around again only to find a grown woman standing before her and staring at her with a look of thirst in her eyes.

She had long dirty blonde straight hair, gorgeous blue eyes with powerful dark eye make-up and bright pink lipstick. The woman had on a skin tight leather jacket with matching black pants and black low heel winter boots as well.

"So you're what all the fuss is about." The woman purred, taking a moment to review Sookie.

Sookie's eyebrows instantly furrowed together. Just by seeing that look of interest on her face, she assumed the woman must have been a vampire. She hasn't seen or been around a vampire ever since she was in the hospital over a year ago where she last seen Eric.

"Excuse me?" Sookie said, taken aback.

The woman vampire was still eyeing her from the bottom up. "You don't necessarily look pretty, but you do smell fucking fantastic." She pointed out.

Sookie gulped nervously, not sure what would happen next. What was a vampire doing around Merlotte's bar and grill anyway?

The vampire smiled at her and then suddenly her fangs popped out, the vampire instantly hearing the fear in Sookie's heart.

Her lips began to tremble nervously. "Look. I don't know who you are, but if you can just let me go—"

The vampire pretended to think. "I'd rather not. I'm hungry." Instantly, she was gnawing at her neck, sinking her teeth into Sookie's skin.

Sookie screamed out in pain when suddenly she saw a purple Lamborghini appear out of nowhere and out came a familiar vampire that instantly reached her side. She was thrown off guard when she saw the vampire practically tear the woman vampire off of her and threw her on top of someone's car, the impact causing the car's front windows to shatter into a billion pieces.

Sookie's jaw was dropped, her eyes on the scene when she saw a male vampire with hair colored in green and a tattoo across his head that said "damaged". It only took a second for her to recognize the vampire as Eric. Eric was holding the vampire down by her neck.

Eric gripped the vampire's neck very tightly, anger evident in his eyes. "You will not feed on Sookie." He growled.

She just glared at him, her fangs still out with rage. "What is she?" She said in rage and hunger.

"She's a psychiatrist, a psychiatrist who saved my life once." He told her.

Sookie blinked, still somewhat shocked and thrown off guard by everything occurring before her.

"But I _want_ her." The vampire growled.

"As your maker, I command you." He said angrily.

Sookie gasped lightly after hearing that. She looked down nervously, thinking back on many memories of her and Eric in that Asylum and their last moment together.

The vampire just glared at him.

"Put your fangs away," he ordered.

She rolled her eyes and revoked her fangs. "This is _so fucking_ lame!" She said in frustration.

"Well unfortunately, Pamela, you can't have everything you want. Now go back to Fangtasia. I have some things to take care of." He told her.

When Sookie heard that last part, she assumed he was referring to her and she was not ready to face him. She thought he was out of her life for good, but just as she started to believe he was, he just pops up out of nowhere.

The vampire named Pamela only huffed and began eyeing the purple car just a few feet behind them. "Can I at least drive myself there?"

"No," he said. "You can fly," he suggested. "Or run."

Her glare darkened on him. "You so owe me." And in an instant, she disappeared.

Sookie remained a couple feet away from Eric, still in shock at the scene that just occurred before her.

When Pam left, Eric slowly turned his attention to Sookie, seeing how frightened she looked. She was obviously still fearful of him, but he noticed that she blossomed quite well over the year. He took a moment to check her out, seeing her hair was down wavy, with a nice dress shirt and pants as well as boot heels.

Knowing Eric, he would make a comment on how good she looked, but from seeing how she was looking at him, he believed now wasn't the best time for that.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"My progeny," he told her.

"You're her maker?" She asked, sounding a bit shock.

"Unfortunately." He was eyeing her neck, seeing the wound his progeny left on the left side of her neck. "You're bleeding, I can heal you."

She had a look of anger on her face and it was obvious she did not want anything to do with him. "Hell no," Angrily, she turned around and began walking back to her motorcycle.

Not even five steps, he vanished in front of her in an instant. Her anger only grew stronger at that.

"You know sometimes your stubborn side really ticks me off." He admitted. "The wound can go away if you let me heal you."

She just continued to glare at him and then shook her head. "Fine, whatever."

When she saw his fangs pop out, she almost believed he was going to feed from her again, but instead he brought his index finger up to one of his fangs and pressed pressure onto it, causing his index finger to bleed. Her eyebrows furrowed together at that and then he pressed his finger onto her bite wounds which instantly healed in seconds. When he revoked his fangs and pulled his hand away from his neck, Sookie moved her hand up to her neck only to feel her bite marks were no longer there.

She stared at him for a moment, seeing that he looked just like the way he did in his mug shots with the green hair and everything. "Back to your old look?"

"I was getting tired of the blonde…" he trailed off. "So yes, I'm back to my old look."

"How did you know I was here tonight?" She asked, curious.

"I sensed your fear." He told her.

Sookie licked her lips slightly. She still knew very little about vampires. Shaking her head, she began to walk away from him and heading to her motorcycle.

Eric vanished in front of her again, quickly pissing her off. "I need to talk to you, Sookie." He said in a serious tone.

"I told you to stay fuck away from me!" She yelled at him, trying to push past him to get to her motorcycle, but he continued to block her.

"It's important, Sookie!"

"What?" She shouted. "What's so fucking important, Eric? I came here tonight to see my date, and here you come with another vampire screwing it all up for me!"

"Well that explains why you look so ravishing," he mumbled, smirking.

She made a face at him. "Goodbye, Eric." She tried to leave again, but he stopped her.

"Look," He stared at her with sincerity. Sookie just sighed when she realized he wasn't going to let her leave. "I'll let you return to your date in a minute, but there's something I have to tell you."

She tore her eyes off of him, eyeing the floor so she can distract herself for a moment. "What is it, Eric?" she said, deciding to see what the hell it was so he can possibly leave her the hell alone.

"I know what you are." He told her.

Sookie blinked, now slowly returning her eyes to him. She chuckled lightly. "Sure you do,"

"I'm serious Sookie." He assured her. "It's doesn't matter where or how I found out what you are, but I know."

By the sincere look in his eyes, Sookie was beginning to believe that he was telling the truth. "…well, what am I?"

"You're a fairy." He stated.

From hearing that, Sookie didn't know whether to laugh or to take him serious, so she decided to burst out laughing. Eric's face fell flat at that comment. "I know it sounds ridiculous Sookie, but I'm serious."

She continued to laugh for a few seconds until her laughter finally died down. "I'm a fairy?" She questioned. "How fucking lame." She thought.

"Fairy is but one of the names," he told her.

"What other names are there?" She asked, curious.

"Finodrerr, Ellyllon, the old people, aliens." He continued.

Sookie now looked down at his gray leather jacket. "God fucking damn it. I really am an alien." She shook her head, wanting to get to her motorcycle already.

"Only part," he assured her. "You're mostly human. Apparently, a fae coupled with one of your female ancestors."

"Coupled?" she looked at him again.

"The fae were known for breeding with humans, sometimes against the human's will." Eric continued.

"My people are rapists?" She asked, somewhat shocked with what she was hearing. "How do you know all this?" She asked, still confused. She had so many questions about Eric, it was at the point that she never really knew Eric at all. She only knew Eric as the Joker, and nothing else. He never bothered to tell her his story. Her sessions with him at that Asylum was practically a waste of time.

"I told you, it doesn't matter how I know this. You just have a right to know what you are." He told her.

Sookie shook her head, folding her arms under her chest. "I want you to get the hell out of my life." She admitted.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked, believing otherwise. He knew Sookie still thought of him. His blood was still running inside of her.

She tore her eyes off of him, pulling out her keys for her motorcycle. "You used me, manipulated me, fed from me, and tortured me so you can break out of the Asylum," she continued to shake her head. "So yes, I am sure."

"You once told me that you can never truly have a relationship with a human because you're constantly hearing their thoughts." He began.

Sookie paused at that. "…yeah. So?"

"But since I'm a vampire, you can't hear mine which is why you like me so much. Aren't you happy you can finally feel normal?"

Sookie shook her head again. "You scare me, Eric…"

"But you can't sit here and deny the feelings you still have for me." He told her.

Sookie just sucked her teeth, denying that statement.

"I miss our sessions together. You listening to me, me listening to you." He carried on.

She continued to look away and stared off at her motorcycle in a moment of silence, thinking hard about something. "What did you mean when you said you're not gonna be around much longer?"

Eric raised his eyebrow at her.

"You told me this the last time I saw you, at the hospital." She reminded him.

"I had some business to take care of," he remembered. "But I have to leave again, unfortunately."

"Okay," she said, looking at him again. "Tell me why." She demanded.

He slowly took a step closer to her, looking down at her while she looked up at him. "Well here's the truth. There are forces beyond even my control. If I meet the true death without having at least kissed you, Sookie Stackhouse,"

Sookie instantly made a face at that last comment.

"That would be my biggest regret." He admitted.

She blinked, not sure of what he was trying to tell her. "Why does it sound like you're saying goodbye to me?"

"Because I am." He told her, and with that moment, he placed his hand against her neck and pressed his lips against hers.

Sookie gasped quietly when she felt his lips pressing passionately against hers. Her first instinct was to push him away so she did, but she absentmindedly winded up moving her hand to the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her as her eyes slipped closed as well as his and then suddenly she felt some sort of rush inside of her. He pressed his lips harder against her lips, kissing her deeply, his wet mouth moving in sync with hers and his hand grabbing her by her hair. It was at that moment, which Sookie pulled back from the kiss, she came back to reality.

Because the kiss threw her off guard, she almost forgot how much she hated Eric. "Okay, I get it. I'm irresistible and intoxicating, but that still doesn't change the fact that you used me."

Eric was about to say something at that, but then he heard something suspicious from miles away. He knew he had to leave there fast. "Go back to your date." He told her. "Goodbye Doctor." He instantly went to his purple lambourghini and started the car.

"You're leaving me?" She said, absentminded.

Assuming he hadn't heard her, she saw as he entered his car and immediately drove off. Taken aback, Sookie refused to accept him leaving. "No," she said angrily, now beginning to hop on her motorcycle.

* * *

Pressing his foot on the gas, Eric increased the speed of his purple Lamborghini. His mind kept going back to that kiss he shared with Sookie. Why did he kiss her? She clearly meant nothing to him, but she always found a way to get under his skin which made him think twice about how he really feels about her. Eric hadn't felt anything for anyone in years.

As he slicked his hair back, he heard a loud noise from the lane on his left side, a noise that sounded like a motorcycle. The first person he had in mind was Sookie and as soon as he saw her on that left lane, driving the motorcycle in an increasingly fast pace as him, he groaned in irritation. Maybe caring about her wasn't necessarily a good idea after all. What the hell was she doing?

Eric turned his attention back to the front of his car, not bothering to slow down or pull over since she clearly indicated that she wanted him to.

Sookie groaned in annoyance and Eric was almost taken off guard when he saw her move straight past him and winded up in his lane, right in front of him.

His eyes hardened on her when he saw her go increasingly fast ahead of him. He saw as she looked back at him and then looked forward again. When she took a risk and swerved the motorcycle onto the ground floor, Eric became shocked.

Sookie attempted to stop it while it dragged on the ground, the ground causing the motorcycle to let out electricity. She hovered over the side of the motorcycle that wasn't dragging along the floor, trying to gain balance. When the motorcycle finally slowed, she stepped onto the bare road and turned her body to face him, standing up straight in the middle of the road.

Eric rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Fucking Sookie…" he trailed off, now forcing himself to press his foot on the break with extra pressure.

With luck, his car stopped just before it can even hit Sookie. He shook his head, "You," he chuckled.

"You're not leaving me," she said, and then slammed her hands onto the front hood of his car. "You're not leaving me!"

"You're a pain in the ass," Eric said in annoyance. He opened the door to his car and climbed out of it.

Sookie noticed a large truck pull behind his car, slowing down as well before coming to a brief stop. She ignored it though.

"You show up unexpectedly, kiss me, and then you just run off?" She said loudly. "You have feelings for me and I want you to admit it."

He raised his hands up at her, trying to calm her down. "Got it, got it, got it…" he said in annoyance. " _I_ am not capable of having feelings for anyone."

"So all that stuff about caring about me, that was just crap?" She said. She obviously looked like she had tears welling up in her eyes.

"I never said I cared about you." He informed her, shaking his head. "Maybe you dreamt it."

The person in the truck beeped their horn, but the both of them ignored it.

"You big phony. Big hat, no cattle." She continued.

"You should really leave." He said seriously.

"I thought you said you missed our sessions together." She recalled.

Sookie's bottom lip trembled violently when she heard the truck's horn honk one more time.

"I do, but that doesn't exactly declare my feelings for you, doctor…" he looked at her again and laughed lightly. "HAHA..." causing her anger to heighten.

"Sookie," she said, now attempting to mimic him. "I'm risking everything to tell you this, because you mean so much to me. You make me feel almost human—"

In an instant, he was dangerously close to her face, his fangs out. "You mean nothing to me, understand? _Nothing!_ "

She had a fear in her eyes, but she can almost feel her heart breaking right before her. Why was she even feeling this way about his response? He hurt her almost too much once before, so why is she even bothering with him?

"I'm very close to getting something I've wanted since I was still human. Do not get in my way." He threatened, revoking his fangs.

"Hey, dickface!" The truck driver got out of his truck and walked closer to them. "Mind screaming at your bitch somewhere else?"

Mindlessly, Sookie grabbed the gun she saw inside Eric's leather jacket and pulled the trigger at the guy approaching them without a single thought.

The truck driver's now lifeless body landed on the ground with a thud.

Eric's eyes widened in shock as he stared down at the man on the floor with a bullet through his head.

He had not expected that from Sookie.

"I was gonna say, I wouldn't do that if I were you—" When he turned to look at her, he was met with a gun pressed onto his forehead, that threw him off guard somewhat.

Sookie held the weapon tightly in her hand, anger evident in her eyes. Her eyes were red and puffy while tears slowly trailed down her cheeks.

Eric licked his lips and chuckled lightly. "This is a side of you I did not expect, doctor."

She stepped closer, placing the gun barrel right between his eyes, making him slightly wince from the pressure.

His eyes closed briefly, a light chuckle escaping his lips.

The frustrated blonde pulled back the hammer, ready to fire at him.

Looking into his eyes at the vampire she couldn't explain the feelings she had for was killing her more than she would admit. Why couldn't she just do it? He didn't deserve to live.

He raised his hands up in innocence at her. "Don't hurt me," he said, attempting to make her reconsider. "I'll be your friend," he continued, smiling at her.

Her eyes hardened on him, keeping the gun pointed at his head.

"Do it," he said, becoming serious as his eyes now darkened on her. "Do it, do it, do it, do it, do it." He pestered.

"My heart scares you and a gun doesn't?" Her voice cracked.

"DO IT!" He shouted in complete anger, wanting to see if she actually would. When he saw that she wouldn't budge, he snatched the gun from her hands and took it for himself. He laughed lightly to himself, bringing the gun up to the side of his head then pulling it back down.

"Ah, if you weren't so crazy, I'd think you were insane." He told her, his eye now looking serious again. "Go. Away."

She just continued to stare at him with a look of anger and sadness in her eyes. He laughed at her shaken expression, rubbing his temple with the revolver before pointing it at her.

Sookie pressed her lips together.

"I could kill you, you know?" Eric began. "Actually, I could kill you in a much more tragic way if you tempt me."

"What, like draining me of blood?" She asked boldly. "If you're that sure enough, then why not just do it and get it over with?"

He blinked, still surprised with her sassy ways. "Your life is too valuable to be thrown away." He kept the gun pressed to her forehead.

"So you do care about me…" she trailed off.

His eyes grew dark. "Don't tempt me." He said, preparing to do something he knew he would regret. "Precious Dr. Stackhouse… everyone's favorite psychiatrist and teacher's pet…" he pulled the revolver down and let it hang at his side.

"Like I said, I am not capable of caring for anyone." He reminded her. "I'm an idea, a state of mind." He now began walking around her. "I execute my will according to my plan and you," he was walking around her as he said this, "Doctor…" He stopped in front of her. "Are not part of my plan."

Her breath hitched when his face was right in front of hers again.

"I got what I needed and now, I don't need you anymore."

His words stung.

Was he doing this purposely to protect her from something?

"If you honestly had no feelings for me whatsoever, you wouldn't have kissed me tonight." She recalled.

"Don't you know who I am, Sookie? I am the _Joker_ …" He said, trying to make her think about that. "I play games for a living." He assured her.

"Yeah? Well I can take it." She said absentmindedly. She wasn't even sure if what she was feeling for him was true, or the blood she had from him just over a year ago made her feel that way.

"Don't you have a date to get to?" He remembered, confused for why she was even here in the first place.

"Yes, but there's a change of plans." She told him.

He raised his eyebrow at her, looking as if he was speechless.

"You're trying to push me away for whatever reason, but I refuse to accept it." She took a step closer to him, placing her hands upon his cheeks. "I won't hurt you," she said, but he instantly pulled back from her touch, her hands dropping to her sides.

"What are you afraid of?" She asked, still confused.

"Nothing!" He shouted. "You need to go back to your date, or I will make you."

"You can't do that. You know I can't be glamoured." She recalled.

"Which is why you piss me off so fucking much." He rolled his eyes.

"Let me go with you." She suggested, not really hearing what she was saying.

"What?" He looked at her again.

"I don't know what is going on with you, but I do know that someone or something is probably after you… you're the Joker… so that explains why you keep disappearing every time I see you. You don't want to go back to that Asylum. That's why you keep leaving." She finally understood now.

"Go to your date, Sookie." He said again, looking at her seriously.

"Just let me go with you." She demanded.

"I said _no_." He said darkly. "It's too dangerous."

"Then make me a vampire."

Completely taken aback by that comment, Eric looked at her as if in shock. Was she serious?

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so this chapter took longer to write than I expected, but I'm just happy I finally got it done. What do you guys think so far? Leave reviews!**


	6. I Need a Gangsta to Love Me Better

**A/N: I am so sorry that I updated a bit late! I swear college is kicking me in the ass lol. This chapter is a bit short unfortunately, but I think you guys would like it.**

* * *

"Are you out of your mind?" Eric asked, completely shocked at the request she was asking from him.

"Make me a vampire," Sookie repeated.

Eric just stared at her like she was insane and he shook his head. "Do you have any idea what you're asking me?"

"Yes," she said. "I'm asking you to make me a vampire."

"And the answer is no," he turned to his purple Lamborghini and opened the door to his car.

"Why?" Sookie took a step closer to him as she watched him enter his car.

He closed the door to his car and rolled down the window, looking at her from the inside of his car.

"You had no problem with draining me of blood last year, what's the problem now? You're a coward?" She asked him boldly.

Eric hardened his eyes on her. "You're a fairy, Sookie."

"And?"

"I don't even think it's possible for you to become a vampire if you're a fairy." He shook his head and started the ignition in his car.

"Well, what if it is possible? Have you even turned a fairy?" She asked.

Eric groaned in annoyance. "You're the first of your kind I ever even met. If I did turn a fairy, don't you think I would know?"

Sookie opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"Why do you think I was so interested in you in the first place, doctor?"

Sookie remained quiet for a short minute. "You said I smell different. And I'm assuming since you tasted my blood for the very first time last year, you had no way of stopping yourself which winded up with me being in the hospital."

"And if I even attempt on turning you, you most likely will die because I won't be able to stop myself from tasting your blood." He assured her. "Your blood tastes like heaven to me and I _crave_ it."

"You won't let me die." She said, sure of her response.

Eric raised his eyebrow at her. "You're sure about that?"

She gulped nervously.

Eric shook his head again, turning his attention to the front window of his car. "Goodbye Sookie."

"No!" She said in defense.

Eric just groaned silently to himself again and immediately let his window roll back up. Sookie slammed her hands on that window in anger and shook her head. "Fuck you, you piece of shit."

"Gladly," Eric smirked, watching as the blonde just glared at him and ventured off back to her motorcycle.

When he started his car, he looked at Sookie as she got back on her motorcycle and drove off. He thought for a moment, thinking about the insane question she had asked him.

Did she really want to be a vampire? Was it really worth it to throw her life away to become a vampire?

Eric rolled his eyes again as he thought about this. Why does he even care anyway? He usually never cares about anyone, but there was something about Sookie that he couldn't just stay away from.

He shook his head again. "Fucking Sookie…" Without further thought, he pressed the gas and followed right after her.

* * *

Angrily, Sookie climbed off of her motorcycle after setting it somewhere by the Bon Temps cemetery. She usually came there that night whenever she felt stressed.

As she angrily walked through the cemetery as the moonlight shined above her head, she stopped in front of her parents grave stones and stared hard at them. She always wanted to know what had happened to her parents since they died years ago when she was just a little girl. Sookie sighed as she thought about the events that occurred that night. She was pissed at Eric for not even letting her go with him and she was pissed at herself that she even cared at all about him. Just a few hours ago, he wasn't even on her mind at all, but then he all of sudden shows up out of nowhere completely throwing her off guard and confusing her once again.

"It's pretty late to be out in a cemetery."

Sookie hitched after hearing that familiar voice. She turned her body and saw Eric standing right behind her. "Eric? What the hell? I thought you were leaving!"

"I was, but… you made me reconsider."

Sookie blinked, watching as he slowly approached her. She had a surprised look on her face. "You're gonna make me a vampire?"

Eric was looking past her shoulder at the grave stones he saw her just looking at, ignoring her question. He had a concerned look on his face. "Your parents died?" He asked, sounding a bit surprised.

She opened her mouth to speak, assuming he was going to answer her question, but she realized he was more concerned about what she was looking at. "Oh um… yeah…" she trailed off.

"What happened to them if you don't mind me asking?" He asked, curious.

"I-I'd rather not talk about it." She brushed past him and continued to walk further in the cemetery. Eric followed right behind her. He was curious to learn more about her just as she wanted to learn more about him when she was his psychiatrist in Arkham Asylum.

He continued to follow her until she began to slow down before coming to a halt. Eric stopped in his tracks, his eyebrow raised.

Sookie thought hard about something. "How old are you?"

"Over one thousand years old." He said calmly.

Sookie gasped at how big that number sounded. "Wow… that's a lot of time here…"

Eric licked his lips and looked with his eyes around the cemetery, deciding now to tell her a little more about him. "I was born in Sweden in 900AD, and during the Anglo-Saxon period, I was turned in 930AD."

Sookie slowly turned around to look at him, a bit surprised that he was even telling her this. She remembered back at the Asylum she had to struggle to find ways to get him to open up to her.

"I fought in a coastal raid one night." He continued. "Very advanced and skillful on the battlefield. However, I was dying that same night, blood everywhere, but then someone who looked about sixteen years old took some sort of interest in me after watching me fight on the battlefield. He claimed he never saw anyone fight like me. He was different and he killed my men who fought with me. I assumed he would kill me, so I told him to kill me. But then he brought my attention to something. He asked if I could be a companion of death, if I could walk with him through the world and that he'll teach me new ways of living and that he'll be my father..." Eric licked his lips as he remembered this.

Sookie was at a loss for words, not understanding why he was telling her this. She slowly turned around again, looking at the graveyard and then slowly looking straight ahead once again. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because as soon as you become like me, your world will change forever." Eric assured her. "You will have to say goodbye to the human life. You will have to say goodbye to your grandmother, your brother, your best friend and everyone else you love. Becoming like me has consequences and having your loved ones around as a vampire is dangerous."

"So what are you saying…" she trailed off.

"I'm saying you can never see them again, if that's what you want." He said.

Sookie stared hard at the grass, thinking hard about this. Was she really ready to live that kind of life? Is he right that her life would change forever? "... I don't want to live as a fairy." She admitted. "If I can be normal, I would take that chance. I am so tired of having to listen in on everyone's thoughts and honestly I would do anything to be rid of it. So if you can just make me a vampire… I will no longer be a fairy, and… I would finally be free." She looked up at the sky, staring at the stars and feeling Eric's presence behind her.

"But you can't be a vampire without me." He assured her.

"I know," she said. "That's why I asked you to let me go with you. You said it's too dangerous. So I assumed that if I was a vampire like you, it won't be as dangerous."

Eric chuckled lightly. He was surprised by how crazy she sounded. Was she really serious about being a vampire? Or was that his blood in her veins talking? "Becoming a vampire isn't any different than being a fairy. You're still not human. The only thing different you will have is new powers and cravings of human blood."

"Still better than constantly hearing thoughts of every second of every hour." She decided.

"HAHA.." Eric laughed, turning around.

Sookie continued to stare straight at the ground, her eyes on the grass. "I'm ready," she decided.

Eric's laugh began to subside as he stared at the back of her head, a thought coming across his head.

"Question…" he trailed off.

Somewhat intrigued, Sookie slowly turned to face him, an intrigued and also confused look on her face.

"Would you die for me?" He asked, looking at her with a serious look on his eyes.

Sookie stared at him, her eyes also on his green hair and tattoo across his forehead that read "damaged". She stared into his eyes again. "Yes," she said absentmindedly.

"That's too easy," He tore his eyes off of her, trying to think of a better question. "Would you…" he looked back at her again. "Would you live for me?"

"Yes." She said once again.

He pointed his index finger at her. "Careful," he warned. "Do not say this oath thoughtlessly…" He brought his palm up to her mouth, his palm covering over her mouth and his eyes on his tattoo he had on his hand of a wide smile. "Desire becomes surrender, surrender becomes power." he whispered, slowly moving his hand down her mouth and bottom lip. "You want this?" he asked her, resting his index finger on her chin.

Sookie stared into his eyes while he cupped her chin with his hand. "Say it, say ittttt." He dragged. "Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty…" he trailed off.

"I do." She said finally.

Eric grinned at her and then suddenly his fangs popped up. Usually, whenever she saw that coming she would fear him, but right now she did not feel fear.

Instantly, he sunk his fangs into her neck and Sookie gasped at the unexpected gesture. Suddenly, flashbacks of the asylum went through her head.

 _She felt the unbearable pain in her neck, a pain she never experienced before, but it hurt like hell. Her eyes were beginning to roll back when she felt her blood leaving from her body._

Her eyes slowly snapped closed after feeling that all too familiar pain of him sucking her blood. Her body began to shut down quicker than last time and she realized he was sucking her clean faster than he was last time.

She was beginning to feel extremely weak, her mind becoming numb and everything in sight becoming blurry. Sookie took her last breath and then suddenly completely lost all balance. Eric revoked his fangs and put his arm to her back as he watched her collapse onto his arms.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter turned out shorter than I thought, but now we get to see Sookie as a fairy vampire hybrid! Let me know what you guys thought about this chapter, even though it was pretty short and straight to the point.**


	7. You Don't Own Me

**A/N: I'm on Spring Break and I wanted to write the next chapter sooo here it is! Hope you guys are enjoying this story!**

* * *

While placing her delicate body down along one of the tables in Fangtasia, Eric made sure to provide a change of clothes for Sookie. He made his progeny, Pam grab one of the red fangtasia shirts that happened to be a large in men's and change her out of the clothing she previously had on.

When he first arrived back to Fangtasia, he had to tell her everything about Sookie and Pam was not pleased.

"She better be fucking dead because I'm not in the mood for a fucking sibling." Pam groaned, folding her arms beneath her chest.

Eric kept his eyes on Sookie as she lied there on the table with her eyes closed. He watched her intently, waiting for her to wake up. When he attempted to turn her just the night before, he buried himself in the ground with her and still she hadn't woke up. Eric was beginning to grow concerned when he realized she wasn't waking up, so he brought her back to Fangtasia, assuming she would wake up later on since she wasn't exactly a human when he attempted to turn her. However, the sun was about to come up in any minute and Eric knew that if Sookie woke up, she needed to feed and not from tru blood. "Pam, find a human. If she wakes up, she needs to feed from one. Tru blood won't be enough for her."

"What, so I'm her slave now?" Pam questioned in annoyance.

"Do it Pam!" Eric shouted, not in any mood for games.

Groaning, Pam rolled her eyes. "Fine," She quickly vanished from Fangtasia.

Sighing, Eric grabbed a chair and sat right beside Sookie, still wondering if she would even wake up. She asked him to make her a vampire, but he wasn't sure if fairies could even become one. When she asked him to make her like him, he knew she was out of her mind, but something about that made him become very intrigued. He remembered their sessions together back at the Asylum where he loved playing with her and messing with her head, but he also remembered how none of that seemed to bother her at all. Even when he fed from her and almost killed her, she still showed some kind of affection towards him and Eric was wondering if he had some of his blood still running through her veins. Even if it was the blood, he did not understand why his blood could make her have a strong connection to him.

Licking his lips, Eric looked at the clock again, noticing that it was now fifteen minutes until the sun rises. He looked back at Sookie, seeing that she still hasn't woke up. Worried, Eric slicked his hair back with his hand. He didn't want to admit it, but he was actually afraid that that idea of her becoming a vampire was not going to work and that he might have lost her forever. He hated expressing his feelings or admitting he even cares at all, but he knew he wasn't exactly ready to lose his precious Dr. Stackhouse. She was the only psychiatrist he knew that actually can bare being around him and handling every crazy thing he throws at her, but he also knew that she was way too good for him and his life was too much for her to handle. For her to even ask him to make her a vampire seemed shocking, but he knew he couldn't stay away, even if he knew he would never be good for her.

The doors of Fangtasia immediately flew open. Eric looked towards the doorway and saw Pam pushing a human inside, forcing the human to enter the bar. She closed the door shut behind her as her heels clacked along the hard floor with every step she took.

"Is she awake yet?" She asked.

"Not yet," Eric mumbled, his eyes still hard on Sookie.

Pam began to glamour the human man she forced inside of Fangtasia. "You will sit here. Until she wakes up, you will let her feed from you and if she has to kill you then so be it. At least you won't have to live in a pathetic waste any longer." She tore her eyes off of the human and eyed Eric. "If she doesn't wake up, the human is mine."

"Just give it some time," Eric groaned, still concentrating on Sookie.

Pam rolled her eyes and walked over to the bar, searching for an alcoholic drink she can digest.

Eric continued to watch Sookie, hoping for what seemed like forever for her to wake up. Her body twitched in an instant and Eric's eyebrow raised. "Pam," he called.

Busy swallowing a shot of tequila, Pam slammed her glass down on the bar counter. "What?"

Sookie's body twitched again until she completely sat up on the table, her eyes snapped open.

Pam's eyes widened when she saw Sookie sit up. "Holy shit, she's awake."

Eric was staring at her with a concerned look on his face. "Sookie…" he trailed off.

She was sitting straight up, eyes wide open, not recognizing where she was at all. She looked shocked in the face, but she also looked extremely pissed off. When she felt a large hand grab her by the arm, she jolted and instantly brought her hand up, a rush of electricity zapping from her hand and slamming onto Eric's chest as it sent him flying towards the opposite side of Fangtasia, knocking him hard onto a wall.

Eric's body slammed hard against the wall until he collided to the ground, excruciating pain now forming around his rib cage. He slowly brought his attention back to Sookie as he hissed in pain. He saw power coming from her hands as well as fangs evident in her mouth. His eyes were wide and he looked extremely shocked. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

With the same exact expression as Eric, Pam spoke up. "She's both!? Are you fucking kidding me!?"

Now hardening his eyes on Sookie, he attempted on trying to calm her down. "Sookie, it's me…" he said as he struggled to get up. The electricity that zapped from her hands was twice as powerful as he last experienced it back at Arkham Asylum.

Sookie had a look of rage on her face, rage Eric had never saw on her before. As he slowly approached her, he could tell her anger was only heightening. She had a look of thirst roaming in her eyes, thirst for blood, but she looked like she was about to unleash even more fairy power and Eric had no idea what to expect.

"You need to feed," he assured her, still slowly approaching her.

She was still glaring at him and Eric was beginning to wonder if she was even listening to him.

Once he took one more step, Sookie sent another ball of electricity straight to his chest and immediately vanished from the table and outside of Fangtasia with her new vampire speed.

After being thrown back onto the wall and collapsing onto the ground, Eric hissed once again in pain after feeling the aftermath of such intense power. He looked up and was shocked to find that Sookie was gone and that the sun was out. With a look of panic, Eric struggled to get up once again.

Pam vanished to Eric's side when she realized what he was doing. "You are not going out there in the sun, Eric."

"I'm not going to let her die," He groaned and then quickly vanished outside of Fangtasia as well.

Pam's eyes went wide in horror. "Eric!"

As soon as Eric made it outside, he was completely thrown off guard to find that he was not caught on fire. His eyebrows furrowed together and his mind went blank. Why wasn't he burning? Somewhat confused by this, he began to wonder if it had something to do with Sookie.

Almost forgetting that she was still outside in the sun as well, he instantly went on a search for her and it didn't take him too long to find her when he saw power coming straight from the sky somewhere near Bon Temps cemetery.

When he got there, he saw her unleashing power from her hands towards the sky in frustration, her fangs were out and anger inside of her was increasing by the second.

"Sookie!" He shouted.

She narrowed her eyes at him, and angrily sent another ball of electricity towards his way once again, but this time Eric dodged it and vanished to her side. "Sookie, you need to stop and feed!"

"You said I would be a vampire!" She shouted, unleashing her anger into the sky as she continued to send a load of power from her hands.

"You are a vampire!"

"But I'm still a fairy!" She said angrily. "You said that if I become a vampire, I would no longer be a fairy!"

"That's what I thought, Sookie!" He yelled. "You need to stop."

"No," she said angrily before sending more power towards the sky.

"What are you doing!?"

"What does it look like I'm doing Eric? If I'm able to get rid of these powers then I will no longer be a fairy." She continued to send power towards the sky.

"Are you insane!?" Eric hardened his eyes on her. "As your maker, I command you to stop."

Sending a shocking signal through Sookie's body, she stopped and slowly narrowed her eyes on Eric.

It only took a second for her to realize they were in daylight. "You can walk in the sunlight…" she trailed off.

"So can you," he recalled.

* * *

"Feed," Eric demanded.

Sookie stared at the man before her who had his head tilted for her to feed from his neck. A look of hunger was in her eyes and her fangs instantly popped out, reacting on that hunger. Instantly, she sunk her fangs into the human's neck and began to suck on the warm blood, shocked to discover the newfound incredible taste she never tasted before.

Pam was standing beside Eric as she watched Sookie feed from the human. "Her kind can make us walk in daylight?"

"Only if we consume fae blood, then we can walk in daylight." He assured Pam.

A grin formed on Pam's face. "I think I'm going to like her after all."

Sookie continued to feed from the human in a pace Eric or Pam never seen before. She was sucking the human clean very fast and usually she wasn't supposed to kill a human, but she wasn't exactly completely vampire either.

After feeding from the human, Sookie tossed the human to the side as the now lifeless body collapsed to the ground.

A huge grin was on Sookie's face and she was eyeing Eric and Pam innocently.

Eric chuckled lightly. "Give her a makeover. Make her look more appealing. She may be one of our newest dancers here at Fangtasia."

"On second thought, I change my mind about her." Pam said as she tried to walk away.

"As your maker, I command you to do as I say Pam."

Pam groaned.

* * *

Nan looked intrigued as Pam continued to tell the story. She made sure to have the guards give Pam a couple tru bloods as she continued to spare her the details.

Pam took a moment to drink one full bottle of tru blood until moving the bottle down to her lap. "The fact that he made me baby her pissed me off, but I had no choice. He kept pulling that 'As your maker' blah blah blah."

"What happened next?" Nan asked, still curious.

"Well keeping Sookie under control was much harder than an average vampire."

* * *

 _"You don't own me..."_ Sookie sang as she raised up the volume of the music playing inside of Fangtasia. Her hair was done completely straight, one side of her hair was died in pink at the bottom and the other side of her hair was died in blue at the bottom. She had on a white t-shirt with beige shorts and white shoes, and she was behind the bar fixing herself a glass of wine. _"I'm not just one of your many toys..."_ she continued to sing with the song.

Pam rolled her eyes in annoyance as she stepped into the bar, seeing Sookie having a party for herself. "Shouldn't you be cleaning the counters instead of getting wasted?" She recalled.

"I decided to take a break," Sookie mumbled, taking a moment to swallow some of the wine she poured herself into a glass. "Hey Pam, is it alright if you can take me to see my grandmother? It's been a while since I last seen her and I really do miss her—"

"Forget about it, you know you're not allowed to see any of your family members." Pam brushed past her, now heading for Eric's office.

"Just for a moment. Please? I'll make sure she forgets." Sookie continued.

"No," Pam looked annoyed as she entered Eric's office, looking for something.

Sookie smiled deviously as she took another sip of her wine. "I'll let you feed from me so you can walk in the sun."

When the place got quiet, Sookie knew she had Pam exactly where she wanted her. Her grin only got wider when she saw her leave from Eric's office, stepping right back into the bar.

Pam was eyeing her with a look of interest but also with a look of seriousness. "What's the catch?"

"Let me see my grandmother, and I'll let you feed from me." Sookie decided.

Pam cleared her throat, hardening her eyes on Sookie. She knew that going against Eric's orders was bad, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. "Fine," she rolled her eyes.

It only took a few minutes for Pam to take Sookie to her grandmother's house. Sookie looked so intrigued by the face, but she was quick to vanish right onto the front of porch, knocking without an 'okay' from Pam. Pam's eyes widened. "Sookie!" she hissed and quickly vanished to her side. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Sookie was about to answer Pam until she saw the front door of her house open and recognized a man in front of her. She realized that it was her brother Jason. He had a look of shock on his face. "Sook?" He said, sounding very surprised. "Jason..." she trailed off. Jason was quick to grab Sookie into his arms. "Gran! Sook is here!" He shouted.

Pam's eyes were wide, fearing that Sookie would try something stupid.

As Sookie hugged Jason, the smell of his blood rushed to her mind and she almost found herself losing it until she pulled back from the hug, trying to relax. Jason narrowed his eyes at Pam. "You must be the woman who found her. Thank you so much," he brought his hand out for Pam to shake and Pam smiled partially, shaking his hand.

Sookie instantly brushed past Jason and inside of her house. Taken aback, Pam made a face. She was able to enter the house without being invited in? She eyed Jason. "Oh you can come in if you want," he told her.

"Thanks," Pam mumbled as she took a step inside, looking for Sookie. Nothing but panic was going straight through her mind and she hoped that Sookie wouldn't try anything stupid. She was already reckless enough and the fact that she was seeing her family again may not be a good idea.

"Sookie?" Her grandmother said in shock. Her gran was surprised to see Sookie's new look, her hair colored on the bottom pink and blue and tattoos on her body. Pam watched as Sookie immediately pulled the old woman into a hug. Even though Pam didn't necessarily agree to the idea of bringing her there in the first place, she could tell that her family really missed and loved Sookie as well as she did.

While hugging her gran, her gran's blood rushed straight to her head as well, and this time Sookie did not know how to hold back. Her nose was right at her neck and so was her mouth. Everything in her mind was telling her to feed and with that in her mind, her fangs popped out and Pam's eyes widened. "Sookie!" She shouted, until she saw Sookie's fangs sink right into her grandmother's neck. Her grandmother cried out in pain and Jason had a look of shock on his face. "What the fuck!" He shouted.

Pam quickly vanished to Sookie's side and grabbed her by her head, sending her flying to a wall.

Sookie's body slammed onto the wall and she knocked down to the floor. Rage immediately consumed her and she brought her attention to Pam, blood thirst in her eyes and anger. Pam knew it was about to be a pretty bad fight. Sookie brought her hand up and immediately sent a ball of electricity straight to her body. Pam knocked down to the floor after being hit by the ball of electricity. Pam groaned in anger. "You rotten son of a bitch," she groaned and grabbed a pole made out of silver, hissing in pain as her hands burned and threw it towards Sookie, the pole going straight through her body.

Sookie gasped at the unexpected action from Pam, but Pam was surprised to find that Sookie was not affected by the pole made of silver. "You can survive silver too!?" She asked in shock.

The blonde grinned after slowly pulling the silver pole right out of her waist and Jason immediately ran to his grans side, holding her in his arms. "Gran," he said, tears beginning to well up in his eyes.

"That's all you got Pam?" Sookie vanished to Pam's side and grabbed her by her neck, bringing her body down until she ended up right on top of her. Keeping her grip on Pam's neck with one hand, Sookie grabbed a wooden stake she had hidden inside one of the dressers beside them and quickly brought it up above her head.

Pam looked at the wooden stake in horror. When she saw the stake nearly coming her way, her eyes snapped closed and she let out a loud scream.

The fear that Pam felt in her heart completely went away when she felt Sookie's body being ripped right off of her. Her eyes snapped open when saw Eric grabbing Sookie by her neck and slamming her hard against a wall, keeping his grip on her neck very tight. "You will _NOT KILL PAM!_ " He shouted in extreme rage.

* * *

"The fact that she even tried to stake me made me hate the little bitch even more. I don't know what Eric see's in her..." Pam rolled her eyes as she told the story. "After that happened, he glamoured her brother and her grandmother to forget that we were even there in the first place and he also healed the wound she had left on her grandmother's neck." She recalled. "Anyway, things got pretty bad, so we had no choice but to put her in her very own cage..."

* * *

 _"You don't own me... I'm not just one of your many toys."_

Sookie hung up-side-down on a beige fabric rope she had designed for her in her very own cage secluded in the basement of Fangtasia. She stretched her arms out as she hung peacefully up-side-down, listening to one of her favorite songs as she ran her hands through her long hair. She had one leg hooked around the beige rope to keep her balanced as she stretched and relaxed while up-side-down. Ever since she became a fairy vampire hybrid, lots of things had changed for her and this was one of those changes.

She kept her eyes closed as she continued to stretch and listen to the music, hearing the sound of the basement door opening and someone walking down the steps and entering. Opening her eyes briefly to see who had walked into the basement, she saw that it was Eric and she smirked.

Rocking her body, Sookie moved her body straight up and sat right on the rope, no longer hanging up-side-down from it.

Eric slowly approached her cage, eyeing her as he watched her sitting on the rope he designed for her. Her hair was messily done straight and she had on a white tank top that said 'Burn After Use' with white shorts. Eric licked his lips as he hardened his eyes on her. "You gonna come down from there or what?"

Sookie giggled innocently and grabbed onto each side of the rope and did a brief forward roll while hanging onto the rope and finally hopping straight to the floor, now approaching Eric and grabbing onto the silver bars. Eric chuckled lightly at her. She was eyeing him as he wore his famous long purple leather jacket and and blue pants. This time he had no shirt on. And she eyed his chest after seeing the many tattoos he had on it. On the upper right side of his chest, he had a tattoo of a skeleton with a jester hat on. The upper left side of his chest was a tattoo of the words 'HAHAHA', something she knew him well known for. Directly above his belly button was a giant tattoo of his signature name 'JOKER' and right below his belly button was a giant tattoo of a huge smile.

"You know the rules, hotness, you have to keep off these bars." He reminded her.

"These bars?" She asked innocently. Eric kept his eyes on her when he saw her seductively move her tongue out and pressed it onto one of the bars she was holding onto, her tongue starting from the bottom and slowly moving its way up the bar.

"Well that is something," Eric smirked at her, liking her extremely flirty side.

Sookie giggled in innocence.

"You are really asking to be taught a lesson, doctor..." he trailed off.

Her eyes darkened on him as she took a step closer. "You gonna come in here and tell me that?" She asked seductively.

Eric licked his lips slowly.

"Or are you too scared?" She wondered. "Come on, I'm bored." She continued. "I'm bored, play with me."

"I'm not sure if you're ready to be played with, doctor." He smirked. "You sleep on the ground." He recalled.

"I sleep where I want, when I want, with _who_ I want." She said, now hardening her eyes on him as she gripped onto the poles tighter.

Eric grinned at her. "HAHAHA!" He chuckled. "You really are insane." He moved his hand to the remote he had in the pockets of his jacket and brought it up to show her. "You know what this is, doctor?"

Sookie's eyes slightly went wide.

"Say hello to my little friend." Eric pressed his thumb on the red button of the remote which sent shocking electricity from the poles, causing Sookie to let go of the bars and knock her down to the floor. Eric chuckled. "That is just a whole lot of pretty and a whole lot of crazy."

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you guys think (;**


	8. Heathens

**A/N: I am so sorry for the late update! Every time I tried to write this chapter, there was always a paper to write for one of my teachers in college every freaking day. It's ridiculous... but I have been doing nothing but a whole bunch of papers the past couple weeks that it was getting difficult for me to write and finish this chapter at the same time as writing those college papers. Well luckily, I found time to finish today. My last day of classes is May 15th, so I should be updating faster around that time.**

 **This chapter does contain some sexual content!**

* * *

 _"All my friends are heathens, take it_ slow..." Sookie sang, staring at a ball of electricity forming in her hands while sitting on her beige rope she had hung at the top of her cage. Music seemed to be the only thing to keep her calm in that cage as well as admiring her powers. _"Wait for them to ask you who you know..."_ She kept her hands close to each other as she watched the ball of electricity get bigger, admiring its purplish colors and the intense power it seemed to have. _"Please don't make any sudden moves..."_ she hummed, still staring at the ball of light, admiring her powers.

The sound of the basement door opened, but Sookie didn't bother to look at who it might be. She kept her attention on her powers and continued to hum the song she had playing in her cage. _"You don't know the half of the abuse..."_

Pam pushed the human further inside of the basement. "Would you walk a little faster?" She said in annoyance, seeing that Sookie was once again studying her powers.

Pam stopped in front of Sookie's cage with the human girl right beside her. She cleared her throat to gain Sookie's attention.

Losing concentration on the power she had forming in her hands, the light ball disappeared and Sookie brought her attention to Pam.

"Here's your lunch. Order's are you're not to kill her." Pam grabbed the human by the wrist and brought it towards the cage for Sookie to reach.

"Oh and when you're done, Eric expects you to be dressed your best tonight. And put on a great show, a special guest is coming."

Sookie plopped down from the rope she was sitting on then grabbed the humans wrist through the empty spaces between the bars. "Who's the special guest?" She wondered, her fangs popping out as she now sunk her teeth into the human's wrist.

"That's really none of your business." Pam rolled her eyes, watching as Sookie fed from the human. The human girl kept quiet, as she was told by Pam, but she also looked uncomfortable while Sookie fed from her.

Pam kept the remote Eric gave her for the electric taser in one hand just in case Sookie disobeyed. When she saw that Sookie was consuming a bit too much blood from the human, she spoke up. "Okay, that's enough."

Ignoring Pam, Sookie continued to feed.

Pam just chuckled lightly. "It's like you want to suffer." She shook her head. "I do quite enjoy seeing you like this." Pam smirked. She pressed the blue button on the remote that indicated the electric taser and sent it flying straight through the bars and right at Sookie's waist. Sookie yelped in pain, her fangs freeing from the human and her body falling to the ground. "That's for trying to stake me to death." She smirked.

* * *

Filled with vampires and humans who dared to come that night, the song Purple Lamborghini by Rick Ross played throughout the vampire bar as Eric sat on his throne, the only chair that stood out in that entire bar and considerably labeled him as the vampire king of Fangtasia. His eyes were flat on Sookie who had been dancing on one of the stripping poles.

She had on a gold and black strapless thigh-high dress consisted of nothing but gold and black diamond patterns all over it. Her hair had been done in big curls, the bright light pink and blue in her hair complimenting the dress nicely. Her makeup was done exotic with red lipstick. She had a tattoo of a heart right on her right cheek, under her eye and in the corner of her face she had a tattoo of the word "Rotten". From seeing that, Eric chuckled silently to himself, assuming that Pam gave her that tattoo since she did call her a rotten son of a bitch plenty of times.

By moving his eyes down towards her legs, he noticed more tattoos that almost mimicked his own. She was looking like his very own replica, but in a woman's body.

As he watched her dance on that stripping pole, he was surprised to see how well she could dance and how many human males and vampires she had drooling over her. He honestly didn't like the attention she was receiving, but he technically didn't exactly claim her either. However, she looked extremely sexy that night, and Eric found himself imagining her lying down as he fucked her senseless. That's all he wanted to do right now and he was actually considering on taking her to his office just so he can fuck her in private.

Immediately these thoughts vanished from his head as soon as he felt a familiar presence sitting in the smaller chair beside him. Anger soon consumed his body, but Eric was great at keeping his emotions hidden. "Russell Edgington," he hummed, sounding as if he were calm.

"We finally meet," the vampire named Russell said, now letting out his hand for Eric to grab.

Eric's attention was still on his Sookie, anger diffusing inside of his body by seeing from the corner of his eye that Russell was attempting to give him a hand shake. Everything about Russell Edgington made him want to get up from his throne and rip his heart out right there.

Russell shrugged when he saw that Eric didn't bother to give him a handshake and let his arm fall back to his side. "So they call you the Joker..." he trailed off. "I'll call you Jay, it suits you better, actually."

Eric continued to keep a straight face, anger still boiling inside of him. His eyes remained on Sookie as he saw her now dancing with a random human she grabbed on the stage with her. She was dancing on him sensually, poking her ass out towards the audience purposely.

"Hey Jay, on behalf of everybody, welcome back. I wanted to come by and personally thank you for making me good money, for making you good money—"

"Are you sweet talking me?" Eric asked, now looking at Russell while bringing his palm over his mouth, the back of his hand showing that all too familiar tattoo of a smile with wide teeth Russell remembered Eric for having. "HAHAHA.." Eric chuckled.

Eric's eyes narrowed at Pam when he saw her now standing next to his throne. "I love this guy," Eric lied, chuckling to himself. "He's _soooo_ intense!" He said in exaggeration, exchanging glances from Pam to Russell.

Russell now turned his attention to a smell that caught his attention, his eyes on a woman dancing on a stripping pole. From what he heard, Eric hired a new dancer, and if that was her, she most certainly looked tasty and her scent was extremely powerful from any other human he smelled before. "Mm... you're a lucky man." He told Eric, his eyes still on Sookie. "You got a bad bitch." He said almost surprisingly and with a look of thirst on his eyes.

Eric was quick to catch Russell's obvious interest on Sookie and he didn't like this at all. He slowly rose his arm and pointed at her, his eyes still on Russell with an obvious look of anger on his face. "Oh that she is..." he trailed off as he slowly rose from his throne. "The fire in my loins," he began. "The itch in my crotch! The one, the only, the infamous... Sookie Stackhouse!" He purposely said in an exaggerating expression, narrowing his eyes at Sookie again.

Eric curled his thumb and index finger into a circle before putting it in his mouth and whistling to get her attention.

Russell watched as the woman who smelled incredibly tasty pause with her performance and began to approach them.

"Ohhh, come to daddy." Eric grinned.

Sookie posed innocently we she reached them and smiled at him. "Puddin'." She grinned.

"Listen, you are my gift to this handsome—" he looked at Russell. "Hunka, hunka!" Eric grabbed Sookie's hand. "You belong to him now."

Sookie stared at Russell seductively, placing a hand on his shoulder and slamming down her teeth together into a bite and roaring in a seductive tone as she now sat on his lap.

"What are you?" Russell asked, curious. She smelled too strong and intoxicating for him and he just wanted to grab and suck the soul out of her.

"Your dream girl, cow boy." She giggled and took a good look at him this time. "You're cute..." She moved her hand to back of his neck, moving her face closer to his. "You want me? I'm all yours." She bit down on her bottom lip as she said this.

Eric stood behind watching intently as the scene unfolded in front of him. He didn't want Russell touching or doing anything with Sookie at all, but he needed to distract him somehow so his plan can work.

Russell was now looking at Eric, sure he had something in mind. "I don't want no beef."

"You want no beef, you want no beef?" Eric pestered, hardening his eyes on Russell with a look of rage in his eyes.

"You don't like me? Fine, don't waste my time then," she climbed right off of Russell and the thirst in Russell's eyes said he wanted to taste her right then and there.

"This is _your lady,"_ Russell pointed out. Eric could tell that Russell was trying too hard to make it seem like he actually had respect for him. Eric knew Russell all too well. Whenever Russell wants something, he gets it.

"Look," Eric leaned in closer to Russell's face. "Are you even enjoying yourself?"

"No... that's your lady, Joker."

Eric chuckled and pulled away. "That's right." He licked his lips. "But I also know you want her and you won't stop until you get what you want."

Pam took a few steps back, knowing what was gonna happen next. She smirked deviously.

Immediately, he pulled out a pistol and pulled the trigger right at Russell's heart as a wooden bullet shot through it, a thick lake of blood immediately dispersing on the floor and all over Eric and onto Sookie, the vampire disappearing into nothing but a giant lake of blood.

* * *

"Look, the reason I came here demanding answers about your maker and his vampire fae is because I want to know what the hell happened to Russell Edgington." Nan Flanagan said as she hardened her eyes on Pam.

Pam was sitting in the chair across from her with guards surrounded behind her. Pam told her the story of Russell coming for a brief visit with the Joker, but she decided to leave the part out where Eric killed him because she knew Eric would be in danger. Instead, she lied about the last part and mentioned Russell had to leave after a brief visit with the Joker.

"I told you, I don't know what happened to Russell Edgington." Pam repeated, sounding annoyed.

"Then can you explain to me why Eric and Sookie are no longer here at Fangtasia and why they just left and disappeared?"

"Eric is trying to teach Sookie how to become a vampire like him. That's the reason they're gone in the first place," Pam lied.

"Why do I get the sense that you're lying?" Nan raised her eyebrow.

Pam rolled her eyes. "Believe what you want. I told you everything I know, there's nothing else to tell."

For a moment, Pam almost felt Nan was going to command her guards to send wooden bullets straight through her, but instead Nan let out a huff and said "Guards, there's nothing left for me here. Let's go,"

Pam kept a hard look on Nan as she now watched the guards leave from behind her and watching as Nan got up from her seat. It only took a few seconds for the guards to now leave the bar while Nan followed right behind them.

Pam had a look of relief in her eyes, but she had a sense in her heart that it was still not over.

"On second thought..." Nan mumbled as she stopped in her tracks. "I change my mind."

Pam's eyes went wide as she saw Nan vanish to her side, her face meeting with a shield of silver chains. Pam screamed out in pain and Nan looked at her deviously, laughing with darkness in her tone. "Just in case you didn't notice, I can tell when someone is lying to me."

* * *

Driving away in his Purple Lamborghini with Sookie in the passenger seat, Eric pressed his foot harder on the gas. He committed one of the most illegal crimes in area five and Eric had to get out of there quick. He was on full speed and ready to make it somewhere out of Bon Temps.

While driving in full speed, Eric laughed along with Sookie as they managed to get away. However, they had on nothing but Russell's blood all over their clothing, but none of that seemed to bother them.

"Come on, Puddin'. Do it!" Sookie shouted, acknowledging him while looking out the front window of the car.

Eric managed to exchange glances between the mirror on the driver's side and noticed that many of the security vampires cars working for the authority members were tailing right behind them. "Oh..." he narrowed his eyes at Sookie. "We have got company,"

Sookie turned her head toward the back of the car and noticed the many black cars behind them as well. She chuckled lightly and turned her attention back toward the front of the car. As Eric pressed his foot harder on the gas to increase the speed, something hit at the top of his Purple Lamborghini. He already knew one of the vampires decided to climb on top of his car and attempt to stop them.

Frustrated, Sookie grabbed the gun from the inside of Eric's jacket (the one he used earlier that night on Russell) and brought it up above her head, pointing it at the ceiling. "Stupid vampires, you're ruining date night!" She said in anger and pulling the trigger as the wooden bullet shot through and instantly killed the vampire.

Annoyed, she put the gun down and turned her attention back towards the front of the car and her face transitioned into a worried look when she saw they were about to go over a ledge with a huge opening of the ocean view before them. "Puddin'?" She said worried.

Eric continued to keep his foot pressed onto the gas, ignoring Sookie.

Sookie's eyes immediately widened when she noticed that they were literally almost off the edge. "Puddin', I can't swim!" She shouted as she felt the car speed right over the edge. She immediately let out a large ball of electricity out of her hands which caused the Purple Lamborghini to explode and Eric and Sookie to immediately escape from the car with their vampire speed.

With wide eyes, Sookie saw as the car exploded and sunk into the ocean water. She was breathing heavily and in fear that Eric was actually going to drive them over the edge. In anger, she slowly turned around to find Eric approaching her and she went up to him and instantly slapped him across the face.

From hearing the impact of the slap's burning sensation on his cheek, Sookie stood before him, hardening her eyes on him in rage. Eric licked his lips as his eyes now met with hers, he kept a calm look on his face. "Glad to see that the old Sookie is still in you."

"You fucking piece of shit. You literally went over the edge when I told you I couldn't swim." She said angrily.

"When I get into business, I don't stop for anyone. That includes you." He informed her.

"You know, for weeks, I have been putting up with your bullshit locked inside that stupid cage and doing everything for you, I am so sick of it!"

"It seemed like you liked putting up with me? Like it or not, you need me." He told you.

"No the fuck I don't." She brought her hand up and sent a large ball of electricity right at his chest which immediately knocked him far back.

Shaking her head and listening as he fell to the ground and hissed in anger, Sookie began to walk away, but her eyes suddenly went wide when she felt him immediately rush right back to her side and grab her by the neck before slamming her back into a wall of an alleyway.

Eric kept his hard grip locked on her neck, his eyes darkening on hers. "You and your fucking light balls are starting to tick me off."

"If you're going to kill me, just do it." She said boldly, struggling to speak with his hard grip on her neck.

"Don't be ridiculous," he chuckled.

"Why? Because my life is too valuable to throw away?" She continued, still finding it hard to function.

"Don't use words you don't understand." He told her.

"So all of a sudden you care about me?" She pointed out.

Eric was taken aback by that. "... don't use words I don't understand, sweetheart. I am not capable of caring about anyone." Anger was still powerful in his blue eyes, but Sookie wasn't afraid of him. She knew she had the power to put him down, so she brought her hand up again to attempt zapping him with another light ball, but then Eric quickly grabbed her by the wrist and instantly slammed his lips upon hers.

Taken aback, the light that was forming in her hand quickly vanished when she was met with the feeling of his lips against hers. The last time they kissed, it was intense and mind blowing, but this time it seemed heightened. The anger that she felt at him for almost getting her killed quickly left when she began to kiss him back. Eric groaned upon her lips and kissed her harder, his hands moving down to her legs as he hoisted her up against him, her legs instantly hooking around his waist. Sookie let out a soft moan against his mouth as she hooked her arms around his neck and buried one hand in his hair.

Eric grabbed onto the fabric of her silk black and gold diamond dress that was covered in blood and instantly ripped it off with his vampire strength. Sookie gasped when she felt the fabric leave from her skin and the cold night air touching her. She was left in nothing but underwear and her nipples began to harden as he moved his mouth to her neck while ripping off the leftover fabric she had on.

Sookie moaned quietly as she moved her hands to his pants, beginning to quickly pull off his belt and tossing it toward the ground. The fact that they were even doing this in an alleyway was surprising to her, but she honestly could care less at that moment.

When she pulled out his shaft, he instantly inserted himself inside of her and Sookie yelled out a loud moan at the size of his shaft.

Her mind was everywhere and for that moment she was aching for him to sink his fangs into her skin. She slammed her hand to his back while grabbing onto the back of his purple leather jacket roughly.

Without even asking her, Eric sunk his fangs into her neck and Sookie's eyes flew open as she let out a surprising loud moan.

She could feel him taking in a lot of her blood, but for some odd reason, she found herself enjoying the intensity while having this moment with him. If this is what it felt like to have sex with a vampire, she most certainly did not want to stop doing it.

* * *

 **A/N: I was going to add more, but nahhh. (; I wish this chapter could have been better, but school is really frustrating me. I can't wait for the 15th so I can finally get my break. Leave reviews and let me know what you thought so far!**


	9. On the Run

**A/N: I am soooo sorry for the very late update! I honestly caught a huge case of writer's block, but now I'm back and I plan on finishing this story. I hope most of you are still here to read.**

 **But just to avoid any confusion, the past few chapters with scenes of Pam and Nan are all in the present and the scenes with Eric and Sookie are all in the past. After all, Pam was telling the start of their story to Nan Flanagan. Now this chapter will continue with the present, also following Eric and Sookie's story now in the present... also if you are completely lost and have been reading this story, I suggest to re-read the past few chapters just to refresh your brain!**

 **This chapter also contains some more sexual content.**

* * *

 _ **5 Months Later. Present Day.**_

 _ **Honolulu, Hawaii**_

Sookie rocked her head to the music that was playing in the tiki grill and bar. She was drunk off her ass and her eyes were closed shut as she held her drink up in her right hand, humming to the music playing on the speakers.

The song La Modelo by Ozuna and Cardi B played smoothly along the radio.

" _Así, como tú quieras, te hago el amor. Y pa' mí, modélame, bebé, en ropa interior."_

Life changed completely for Sookie when she became a fairy vampire hybrid. At first, everything seemed different. All her emotions and senses were heightened, her abilities were unbelievably uncontrollable, and she was always hungry all the time, but as time started to fly by, she was beginning to adjust to this new change in her life especially with Eric by her side.

" _Rapa pa pai, rapa pa pai…"_ Sookie sang, her eyes still closed and her body moving along with the music. She was wearing an aqua blue bathing suit piece with a white crochet dress over it. Her hair was down in big blonde curls, the sun light showing off the pink and blue in her hair rather beautifully.

Her drunken mind was too busy focusing on the music and happiness she felt throughout her whole body. She felt great and the fact that she was able to even be at a tiki bar in day light felt amazing. It was one of the perks of being a fairy vampire hybrid.

However, her maker Eric was elsewhere. Sookie was busy partying by herself at the bar while Eric attended to some private business of his own.

Around the evening, Eric attended a nightclub called "Addiction" in search for a specific individual by the name of Steve Newlin. He had heard Steve Newlin had been on vacation in Hawaii and he wanted to pay him a little visit.

Steve Newlin happened to be a member of the Fellowship of the Sun, a church organization that offers to bring people from darkness into the light. However, the church was known entirely for being against vampires and vampire rights. The bastard had information that Eric wanted to know, most specifically on a very important person in his past.

Steve Newlin was in the nightclub playing a gambling game of blackjack with another man. That man was getting frustrated because he had appeared to be losing and Steve was almost about to hit the jack pot.

He slammed his hand on the table, startling the man who was losing. "You got a call upstairs and tell them to float me in there 10K—"

A brolic (also known as buff) man grabbed Steve Newlin on his shoulders, catching him off guard. "Hey!" He said in a gruff voice.

Steve turned his head to the big man that just grabbed him. He was wearing black shades and looked rather intimidating.

"The boss wants to see you," the man told him.

Confused, Steve Newlin asked him "You know who I am?"

Unaware of what was about to happen, the buff man instantly used a taser on his neck, completely causing Steve Newlin to get into a complete shock as he felt his body being dragged away from the game of blackjack.

In a matter of minutes, Steve was sitting on a chair surrounded in a room filled with big guys he did not recognize at all. He was eyeing the large man behind him who appeared to be slamming down a large chopper butcher knife on a large piece of meat. Steve gulped silently to himself, assuming he was about to get chopped with that butcher knife as well. It only took a moment for him to realize he was probably in a room where frozen meat was stored.

"U-um good job man," Steve said nervously, turning his body to face the man in front of him. It was the same man that tased him just moments ago, but he was holding a large gun in his hands, a gun that appeared to be a uzi submachine gun with a silencer. "Come on what's going on?" He asked nervously. "Why am I here? I mean, I get it alright, I've had a run of bad decks, it's not my fault." He said, eyeing the next man that just walked in the room. It was an African American man wearing an orange shirt with a black hat and black shades.

"Dude, this is real." The man told him, "I had to stop these guys from burning down your house with your wife in it." He warned him.

The man with the chopper butcher knife slammed the knife down again, causing Steve Newlin to fill a chill run through his body.

The African American man took off his shades, eyeing Steve Newlin. "But you're lucky," he warned him.

Another man, who also appeared to be wearing shades, but with a grey suit and tie walked in with a briefcase. He looked very familiar in the face, but Steve Newlin couldn't exactly put his finger on it.

Steve Newlin turned his attention back to the man who was just talking to him. "Yeah maybe… w-why do you think so?" He asked, confused as he watched the man turn around to face the man in the suit.

"Yo Alcide, what's up?"

The man that just walked in placed the briefcase down on the table and began to open it, revealing a plastic bag filled with a lot of money.

After hearing that name, Steve Newlin immediately recognized who that man was. It was the werewolf, Alcide Herveaux, and he was the packmaster of his werewolf pack.

"Alcide Herveaux," Steve said in surprise. "Wow, I heard so much about you—"

"You might want to keep your mouth shut," Alcide threatened, eyeing Steve Newlin.

Caught by surprise, Steve sighed. "Can I go man? What the heck is even going on? This is crazy."

Immediately feeling a chill beginning to run up his spine again, he felt a hand grip his right shoulder from behind him. "Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah…" Steve's eyes began to widen as he recognized the sound of that voice.

"All of that chit chats gonna getcha hurt," Eric teased as he now slammed both of his hands at each side of Steve's shoulders. WHAM.

"OH—my god." Steve flinched in surprise.

Eric kept his right hand on his shoulder as he now began to growl silently and walk around Steve as he now faced him at eye level. He moved his face dangerously close to Steve's, making sure Steve got a good look at him before he finally stood straight up. Eric had on a gold jacket with gold chains around his neck. He was also wearing no shirt underneath. He appeared to look like the Joker Steve remembered, the crazy vampire with green hair and the tattoo that read "damaged" on his forehead. Steve heard about the disappearance of the Joker, but he had no idea that he would see him face to face in Hawaii.

Eric brought his hand up in front of Steve's face, staring at him with a serious look. Steve blinked in confusion, staring at the Joker's hand. He assumed the Joker wanted him to kiss his hand in respect. Still confused, Steve looked around his surroundings and then nervously kissed Eric's hand.

Eric growled again as he now grabbed the side of Steve's face, taking a seat on his lap. Eric had a huge smile on his face. "I can tell you meant that." He grabbed each side of Steve's face as he laughed. "HAHA… I can't wait to show you my toys," he said in excitement while patting each side of Steve's face, now beginning to get serious again. "I want you to tell me where you're keeping that vampire of yours. You know, the one you abducted."

"Vampire?" Steve questioned, almost sounding like he had no idea what Eric was talking about, but Eric knew he was putting up an act. "What vampire?"

Angrily, Eric's fangs popped out. "WHERE IS HE!?" he shouted angrily, his voice echoing along the walls.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about Mr. Joker, sir—"

Eric hardened his eyes on Steve Newlin, beginning to glamour him. "Cut the bullshit and tell me where the fuck you're keeping him. Where is GODRIC!?" He screamed.

Under his hypnosis, Steve began to tell him the truth. "He's in the church of the Fellowship of the Sun. I'm hiding him in my church."

"Good boy," Eric calmed down, revoking his fangs. He continued to glamour Steve. "And for whatever reason, why are you keeping him hostage?"

"I believe that vampires are an abomination in this world and he gladly volunteered to sacrifice himself, so I took him in."

A look of shock appeared on Eric's face at that statement and then he slowly kept his cool. He stopped glamouring Steve as Steve now returned to normal, immediately coming back to the realization that he was most likely in danger.

Eric stared at him for a long time before speaking. "You're gonna be my friend."

* * *

Finally getting free from the shield of silver chains, Pam felt her body being thrown into a jail cell. She growled in pain when she hit the ground, her body letting out harsh smoke from the aftermath. She let out endless breaths of air as she tried to relax and allow herself to heal. She watched as the Vampire Authority soldiers locked her in that secluded cell and began to walk away. She sighed quietly to herself, continuing to allow herself to heal. Her body was beginning to heal in seconds and Pam's breathing returned to normal in a matter of minutes.

"Ms. De Beaufort, welcome to New Orleans." A man on the intercom announced, causing Pam to slowly look up at the ceiling. "Of course, we all wish it were under better circumstances. Tell me, Ms. De Beaufort, why did you lie about what happened to Russell Edgington?"

"I already told you guys, I don't know what happened to fucking Russell Edgington," Pam said loudly, irritated.

"Very convincing Ms. De Beaufort, but a lie we both know."

Suddenly, the room became dark and a loud buzzing noise began to sound off in every jail cell. A bright UV (ultraviolet) light on the ceiling flashed brightly in each cell, including Pam's, a loud sizzling sound going off. When the UV light hit Pam's face and body, Pam immediately screamed out in pain as she felt her whole body beginning to burn up. She cried out in pain.

The UV light turned off after three seconds, causing Pam to pant as she now felt her burned body beginning to heal itself again. She trembled on the floor for just a moment as she gasped for air.

"You fucking morons!" She shouted in anger.

The UV light immediately turned on again and Pam instantly regretted saying anything as she now felt her body beginning to burn up all over again. "Fine! I'll fucking tell you what I know!"

* * *

"Have you ever been in love?" Sookie asked the woman sitting across from her.

She had been at the tiki bar and grill for hours and it was already nine in the evening. She had told Eric earlier that she was going out near the beach, but she hadn't told him she was planning on feeding on a few people while she was out.

"I have once. But things didn't exactly work out, how about you?" The woman asked. Her name was Lauren. She was very beautiful with red orange hair and she almost looked like Rose from Titanic.

"Being in love is such an amazing feeling." Sookie said while twirling her straw in the drink she ordered. "When I met my Puddin', I didn't expect to fall in love with him, but it just happened. There was something about him behind all of the darkness…"

"Was he a vampire if you don't mind me asking?"

Sookie nodded in excitement. "I'm a telepath. All my life I could constantly hear nasty thoughts from normal guys and I thought I would never find someone I couldn't hear, until I met my Puddin'. She smiled brightly as the woman stared at her in confusion now, giving her an uncomfortable look.

Sookie continued to smile as she now began to listen in on this woman's thoughts.

" _Holy shit, this girl is a fang-banger. If only she knew what the hell she was in for."_

"The man I fell in love with was a vampire too. Just like you, there was something about the dark side I wanted to explore, so I went for it. But unfortunately, things didn't work out for me and him. A human and a vampire is just too… toxic. From woman to woman, my advice is… be careful." Lauren told her.

That smile was still on Sookie's face.

" _All vampires do is like to abuse you, rape you, suck on your blood whenever you want and toss you aside."_

Sookie immediately shut Lauren's thoughts out, returning her attention back to the conversation. "Well I'm sorry to hear that sweetheart but that doesn't mean that what I have with my Puddin' is toxic."

"Oh no, I wasn't trying to insult you… it's just from my experience, being with a vampire wasn't too good."

Instantly, Sookie became bored and began to make eye contact with Lauren and began to glamour her. "You will forget this conversation and everything I told you tonight. In a few minutes I want you to leave this table and meet me in the girl's restroom."

Lauren nodded and Sookie finally stopped glamouring her.

Sookie walked away from the table with her drink in hand and took a moment to think to herself.

As minutes passed, Sookie finally met up with Lauren in the girl's restroom and in an instant, Sookie placed her hand over Lauren's mouth to muffle her screams and sunk her fangs into the girl's neck.

* * *

Just when Pam thought it couldn't get any more worse for her, she was thrown inside of another room and was tied down onto a chair. Her left arm was hooked onto an IV (Intravenous) cord contained with tubes filled with clear solution. She stared at the tubes for a moment, assuming they were filled with a solution that is harmful towards vampires.

Her head whipped towards the door when she saw a middle-aged man walk in with a bible in his hand, the door closing behind him.

"Ms. De Beaufort. I'm Dieter Braun. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." He said with a smile on his face. He looked and sounded extremely polite and Pam did not like it.

She rolled her eyes. "How lovely," she said, annoyed.

"I'm sorry about the ultraviolet lights," he gestured towards the table next to her and placed his bible down on top of it. "But we find it speeds the interrogation process."

Pam continued to glare at him.

"Now, full disclosure." He pointed at the IV cord. "Your IV contains a solution of electrolytically refined silver. And I'm afraid that is as pure as it gets." He took a seat on the chair across from Pam.

"Great," she rolled her eyes once more.

"I have a problem, Ms. De Beaufort. Russell Edgington is a Chancellor of the Authority. For him to meet with the Joker at his bar and suddenly disappear is very questioning. We believe the Joker and his accomplice may have something to do with his disappearance. I'm sure you understand why I find this so…" He tried to think of a word to express this problem. "So… curious,"'

"I understand, but I have already told you guys. I don't know what happened to him." She assured him.

"You don't, but your maker, the Joker, does." He said rather forwardly.

"Maybe," she tore her eyes off him.

"Do you happen to know of the whereabouts of your maker and his accomplice?"

"No," she said rudely.

Dieter Braun shook his head and grabbed a tiny remote from his pocket and held it up at eye level with Pam. She raised her eyebrow, her eyes slowly beginning to widen as she soon realized what was about to happen. He pressed one button and then suddenly, the solution shot inside of Pam's body at a drastically intense pace, the refined silver bolting through her blood and travelling through her body. Pam cried out in pain, her body feeling as if it were trapped inside a pool of ice. She began to tremble in her seat, her body letting out smoke as she suffered from such immense pain.

Dieter Braun pressed the button again on the tiny remote. The machine stopped, and Pam began to pant once again, trying to regain her breath. That intense pain she was feeling in her blood slowly began to subside in seconds.

"Are you ready to tell me where they are now, Ms. De Beaufort?"

Pam was still trying to regain her breath as she slowly lifted her head up to glare at Dieter Braun once again. She stared at him for a long time, remaining silent.

"I can do this all-day Ms. De Beaufort," he raised the remote at eye level again, but before he even got the chance to press the button, Pam's eyes widened again, and she quickly interrupted him.

"They're in Hawaii." She trembled. "The last thing I remember is him telling me they will be in fucking—" She took a moment to breathe, "—Hawaii." She said angrily.

Dieter Braun smiled at her. "Thank you for your cooperation."

* * *

When Sookie returned to the hotel her and Eric were staying in, she saw his back facing her, his body facing the bed as he heard her open the door. "Hey Puddin'!" She said in excitement.

"There you are," He said as he now turned to face her. "It's getting late, you shouldn't be out too long, you already know that."

"I know," she said quietly, closing the door behind her. Her smile fell into a firm line. "Is something wrong?"

Eric turned his body back to the bed once more, putting files away in the folder he had set down along the bed. "We have to leave to Dallas tomorrow. There's matters we need to attend to."

"Aww how come? I wanted to stay here a little longer." She said as she slowly approached him, watching as he grabbed a folder of files in his hand and placed it down.

"It's business, Sookie." He said bluntly, placing the folder inside one of the drawers beside the bed. He turned to face her again as he slowly began to approach her, looking down at her. "So, how was the search for human blood?"

"I-I wasn't drinking any human blood." She stuttered. Eric smirked at her, knowing she was obviously lying.

"Don't lie to me Sookie. You're both fairy and vampire now, I know you went out for breakfast, lunch… and maybe dinner." He teased.

Sookie placed her hand along his bare chest, taking a moment to admire him dressed in a gold jacket with no shirt on. He looked incredibly sexy and right now, all she wanted to do is throw him on the bed. She slowly leaned her face closer to his bare chest, smelling his scent. The smell of his scent suddenly made her entire body feel as if it were on fire. "You smell like the ocean and winter…" she slowly looked up at him in the eyes. "How is that possible? You usually don't smell like anything."

"It might be the cologne you're smelling." He assured her.

"You played by the North Sea as a child." She said lowly.

Eric stared at her in surprise, taken aback by that sentence. "Yes," he whispered. "How did you know?"

Sookie placed both of her hands on the inside of Eric's gold leather jacket while speaking lowly, "I'm smelling your memories." She whispered, letting her hands run up his chest and onto his shoulders as the leather jacket slowly fell from his shoulders and onto the floor.

"Not even you can do that," he said in disbelief, still surprised that she even knew that about him.

"Oh, I got skills you can't even dream of, cowboy." She moved her hand to the back of his neck, pulling his head down closer to hers as their lips began to touch. First, she kissed him softly and then began to slowly deepen the kiss. Eric moved his hand up to her face and then grabbed a hand full of her hair. He began to intensify the kiss, Sookie moaning softly against his lips.

Her hands slowly began to trail down his bare chest before she pushed him roughly back against the bed, their lips separating all together. His body fell roughly along the soft mattress and bed sheets, a bit surprised at the strength Sookie had in her, but he was also turned on.

She stood before him at the edge of the bed as she began take off her white crochet dress, the only thing left on her body was her aqua bathing suit from earlier that day. Eric watched as she stripped in front of him, suddenly feeling his shaft growing on the inside of his pants. He bit down on his lower lip while watching her climb into the bed and taking a seat on top of him. He could feel his throbbing shaft just below her body and all he wanted to do was fuck her.

She leaned her face down near his and he grabbed the back of her neck. Sookie moaned quietly. "Now now, puddin'… be patient." She grinned, slowly moving her hands down his chest. Eric groaned hungrily, his hand moving down to her waist as he ripped the bikini panty off her.

Sookie laughed at his impatience. She absolutely enjoyed teasing him. Using her new vampire speed, she quickly unbuckled the belt to his jeans and quickly got the belt, his jeans, and his underwear off him.

She gasped lightly when she immediately grabbed his shaft and insert it inside of her. She let out a soft moan while Eric let out a loud groan. "Fuck," he groaned, gripping both of his hands on each side of her thighs.

Sookie breathed heavily as she began to rock her body against his shaft at an intense pace. She absolutely loved the amount of energy she gained as a fairy vampire. The intense speed when having sex as a hybrid felt much better than the amount of speed she had as a fairy.

Their bodies were rubbing against each other roughly, each of them feeling hot all throughout their bodies. Eric quickly sat up, holding Sookie's body against his as she continued to ride him, moaning quietly. He pressed his face down at her neck as he let out groans of pleasure, holding her tightly in his arms. Sookie's nails began to dive into his back as she let out scrapes of blood. She hooked her legs tightly around him, her nails digging more into his back. Eric groaned when he felt her nails scratching him.

He moved his hand up to Sookie's hair once more and grabbed a handful, pulling her head back to reveal her bare neck. His fangs popped out once the scent of her skin hit his face. Her blood still smelled like the tropical fruits and honey he remembered when she was just a fairy, but now that she's both fairy and vampire, the smell was heightened, and it made him hungry for more. Hungrily, he closed his mouth over her neck, the fangs piercing through her delicate skin as he now sucked in the delicious taste that is Sookie. "Oh god," she opened her eyes in surprise. Eric held her tightly now and this time Sookie's fangs popped out in response to his bite.

She pressed her hand onto his shoulder and pushed him back roughly, causing him to withdraw his fangs from her neck and stare at her in the eyes with a look of hunger. Right now, she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. Eric noticed she was also staring at him with a look of hunger, knowing exactly what she wanted. "We will be one," he told her. Groaning in frustration, Sookie immediately sunk her fangs into Eric's neck as he now groaned, holding her tight while feeling her rocking her body against him.

* * *

After spending quality time with Eric that night and watching him get high off her blood for a few hours, Sookie had been staring at him while he slept; he looked as if he were dead (even though he technically was). It was dark in the room and the moon was shining through the blinds, the light hovering over the bed and over Eric's chest and face.

She spent about ten minutes wondering what exactly Eric had been up to earlier that day. While she was out having fun, he told her he had to take care of some business. For the past few months, she had been noticing he always had to take care of some kind of business, business he never felt comfortable enough to share with her.

Her eyes trailed off to the dresser beside him, remembering he placed a folder inside the first drawer earlier that day. It looked as if it contained some important files and Sookie was curious to find out what it was. After all, she had been on the run with him for five months, but within those months he was still very secretive with her. Since she was no longer his psychiatrist at the Vampire Asylum, she assumed he felt he shouldn't have to open up to her like the way he did as her patient, but she felt he should since especially she is now his progeny.

Sookie slowly began to climb out of the bed quietly, her eyes remaining on Eric as she carefully tip-toed around the bed, hoping she wouldn't wake him. When she reached the dresser, she quietly opened the first drawer and grabbed the file in hand, her eyes still on Eric. His eyes were closed shut and he appeared to still look dead. Once she retrieved the file, she quietly closed the drawer and slowly tip-toed toward the bathroom, quietly closing the door behind her.

She let out a light breath of air and leaned her back against the door, her body slowly sliding down to the floor until she sat flat on her butt. She knew she was invading his privacy, but she was tired of him keeping secrets from her, she wanted to know the truth and what the hell he was up to for once.

When she finally opened the folder, she saw a file on a man named Steve Newlin. She immediately recognized his face instantly when she saw a picture of him on that file. She recognized him as the Reverend of the Church of the Fellowship of the Sun. _Why would Steve Newlin interest Eric?_ She wondered, a bit confused for why he even had a file on him.

Her eyes scanned the writing under his picture that was circled in red: 'Kidnapped Godric.'

"Who the fuck is Godric?" She whispered to herself, her eyes furrowed as she grabbed the file behind Steve's, seeing a new file on a man named Godric and a picture of him as well. He had brown hair and brown eyes, but looked very pale and very young in the face, he looked about sixteen or seventeen years old. The information on him claimed he was turned at sixteen and he was a very old vampire, over the age of 2,000.

 _Wow, he looks very good for his age._ She thought.

She also saw writing under his picture that was circled in red: 'Must die.' She stared at those two words in confusion. _Who the hell is this vampire? And why does Eric want him dead?_

Shaking her head, she grabbed the next file behind Godric's, seeing it was the last one Eric had in that folder, but this one surprised her. It was a file on a woman named Nora Gainesborough, and a picture of her. She had medium length brown hair, pale skin, and blue eyes, but there was no information on her that claimed she was either a vampire or a human. Sookie also saw writing under her picture that was circled in red: 'Will be avenged.' Sookie furrowed her eyebrows again and then closed the folder shut with all the files inside.

 _Oh god, what the fuck is Eric up to?_ She thought.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so… I been having an awful lot of thought on the Joker's story and I want to know what you guys think so far. What do you interpret on the information Eric had on the files Sookie found? She discovered some interesting information on Godric and Nora, and we both know on True Blood, Godric is Eric's and Nora's maker.**

 **Thanks for reading! Leave reviews!**


	10. Imprisoned

**A/N: Here's another update for you guys! I owe it to you all since I have been gone for a while.**

* * *

After being tortured horribly by the Authority members, Pam sighed in exhaustion. She was back in her jail cell just waiting for the ultraviolet lights to turn back on and burn her all over again.

For a moment, she thought about everything she had done for Eric just to keep him safe. The fact that Dieter Braun forced her to tell him where he was made her feel horrible on the inside and she wondered if Eric would ever forgive her for betraying him.

Suddenly, Pam felt her body shiver entirely, hearing a distant voice that called her name, instantly recognizing it as Eric's voice. Her eyes widened slightly, her head whipping towards the locked cell door. Eric was calling on her and she wanted to leave, but she knew she couldn't. She groaned in frustration, now looking down at her lap as she sat there on the floor still trying to recover from all the pain she endured. "Eric…" she trailed off.

Eric stood outside in front of the hotel in Hawaii, waiting for Sookie to get her last-minute things from the hotel before leaving to Dallas, Texas. Eric stared at the trees and the street before him, waiting for his progeny Pam to show up. Minutes passed and his eyebrows furrowed in slight confusion when he saw that Pam was still nowhere to be found. He began to wonder why she was taking so long to get him when suddenly, a shield of silver chains wrapped over his face and body from behind and Eric yelled out in pain, his fangs popping out instantly.

A group of Vampire Authority soldiers dressed in all black, each carrying a long black submachine gun surrounded him, along with the Vampire Authority member Nan Flanagan.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Joker… thought you wouldn't be caught?" She folded her arms beneath her chest, tilting her head to the side, smirking at him.

Meanwhile, Sookie gathered her last-minute things from the hotel room, her mind still stuck on the information she found on those files the previous night. She planned to confront Eric and demand to know what he was up to once they arrive in Dallas.

After closing the door shut tightly to her hotel room, it only took a minute for her to wind up outside in front of the hotel. Her eyes instantly furrowed in confusion when she saw Eric was nowhere to be found outside. "Eric?" She called out, her voice echoing along the air.

* * *

Eric groaned in pain after being thrown inside of a room and onto a chair where one of the Vampire Authority soldiers began to hook him up onto a IV contained with refined silver. He continued to pant, glaring at the soldier.

"Shut up," the soldier said in annoyance as he now began to remove the shield of silver off Eric's face. Eric hissed loudly when he felt his skin unsticking from the silver chains, immediately knowing his face was now covered in the print of those chains. He breathed heavily as he tried to regain self-control, giving himself a moment to heal.

He was now left alone in the room to think and groan in anger. His body was slowly beginning to heal itself and right now all he thought about was ripping the Authority members hearts out.

His eyes quickly snapped onto the door in front of him when he heard it open, seeing a dark brown-haired woman dressed in an olive-green dress. He immediately recognized the woman as Salome Agrippa, a Chancellor and Guardian of the Authority. Eric instantly revoked his fangs when she saw her beginning to approach him, eyeing the small remote in her right hand.

"Hello, Eric Northman, or should I call you The Joker?" She asked, now standing before him.

"You can call me whatever you like," he responded, feeling his face beginning to heal itself.

Salome watched as his face began to heal, now taking a seat on the desk across from him. "So tell me. How did you get the name the _Joker_ exactly?" She asked, crossing her leg over the other. She took a moment to stare at his green hair and the tattoo on his forehead and the one below his left eye.

"Isn't it obvious?" He smiled at her, seeing that she was staring at his hair. "The hair, the name, the tattoos? My hair is long, blonde and normal and nobody bats an eye, but once I die it green, everybody suddenly loses their minds!"

Salome giggled slightly.

"Do you want to know how to plan a space party?" He asked her.

"How?" She asked, not sure where this was going.

"You planet!" Eric began to laugh at his own joke. "HAHA!"

Salome giggled again, now understanding how he got his name. "That's quite a clever joke." She admitted.

Eric continued to laugh to himself.

"It's wonderful to be a vampire, isn't it?" Salome wondered.

Eric's laughter began to die down as he now became serious. "Generally, yes. Right now?" He slowly began to look at her, anger still inside of him. "Not so much."

"If you'll give me your full cooperation, not only will we not be needing the silver—" she pointed at the IV he was connected to, "—but you, you'll leave here a free man. Unfortunately, I cannot say the same for your um, your progeny."

"Progeny?" He asked, trying to see if he heard right.

"Yes, we have your progeny, Pamela."

His eyes hardened on Salome, now understanding why Pam hadn't showed up earlier when he called on her. "She won't leave here a free man?"

Salome smirked at him. "She honestly gave us a hard time with cooperating, but eventually she fessed up and that is why you're here today. Her betrayal was unforgivable." She told him. "She met the true death."

At that moment, Eric felt his heart drop instantly to the bottom of his stomach, that small smile on his face now falling into a firm thin line. His eyes fell from Salome's as he now looked down towards her dress, taking in those words she just announced. If Pam honestly met the true death, he would've felt it, he would've known already.

Salome sighed as she now plopped down from the desk she was sitting on, now slowly approaching his side. "I know," she said lowly, dropping her body a little down next to hm. "This must pain you."

He continued to avoid eye contact with her, staring at the floor as he thought about Pam. He honestly did not believe she was gone, he would've felt it. He knew she was lying.

Salome stared at the heartbroken look on his face. "I'm sorry. But you must understand, that noncooperation will not be tolerated."

He slowly turned his head to look at her, a powerful look of hatred evident in his eyes.

"Now, was it you or Sookie Stackhouse who murdered Russell Edgington?"

"Russell Edgington is dead?" He asked her in confusion, showing he had no idea of the accusation.

She tilted her head at his response and began to stand back up straight, holding the small remote in her hand. She immediately pressed the button while walking back towards the desk.

Eric's eyes instantly locked onto the IV machine that was now whirring, seeing that it was now pushing down the silver solution when suddenly Eric felt it shoot quickly inside his blood, the silver shock feeling as if he was being electrocuted. Eric grunted in pain, biting down on his lower lip as his body began to let out a harsh smoky steam.

* * *

 _ **Bon Temps, Louisiana**_

After finding an object dropped on the floor in Hawaii, Sookie was able to find out exactly where Eric was by using psychometry (an ability fairies can use when looking into the past by making a connection to an object which causes them to enter the minds of those that were present in those areas) and she was planning to find him and set him free from the Authority.

A strong ray of bright blue light beamed out of Sookie's hands onto a large tree. Her mind focused specifically on the energy she desired to gain with light. She was using photo kinesis, hoping it would cause the large tree to topple over so she could make wooden stakes.

She continued to put all her energy into the bright blue beam of light, her eyes widening as she now saw the tree beginning to fall back and eventually landing in the middle of the street with a loud thud.

As soon as the tree fell back, she heard a car approaching from down the street and from a distance she discovered it was a white Ferrari with no roof. She quickly used her vampire speed and hid herself in the forest. When she saw the Ferrari slow down and stop in front of the tree that was blocking half of the road, she noticed a woman and her boyfriend inside of the car.

The man in the driver's seat groaned. "Why the fuck is there a giant tree in the middle of the street?" He groaned.

Sookie hardened her eyes on the two individuals.

"Well that's a bummer… I was really looking forward to partying at Fangtasia." The woman sighed.

"Oh we will honey," he began to get out of the car, closing the door beside him. He stood in front of the large tree, eyeing each angle of it, noticing that it looked very wide, thick, and heavy looking.

A deep hunger was settling in the pit of Sookie's stomach. It was weird and intense, something she hadn't experienced before. Her eyes shot at the woman who was watching her boyfriend beginning to attempt to move the tree, his back facing the front of his car. Sookie's fangs instantly popped out.

"Babe, forget it there's no way in hell you can move that tree." She called out loudly.

Sookie quickly vanished next to the passenger side of the car where the woman was sitting in. The woman's voice hitched quickly when she saw her unexpected approach. Sookie locked eyes with the woman, beginning to glamour her while lowering her voice. "You will stay quiet and you will not say a word." She took a moment to eye the man attempting to move the tree she toppled over. His back was still facing the car, not hearing a thing. Sookie shot her head back at the woman and grabbed her, quickly disappearing back into the woods.

She threw the woman up against a tree and stared at her neck for a long moment.

The woman stared at her with wide eyes, unable to say anything since she was being compelled not to.

It had been about a year since she had been a fairy vampire hybrid, but ever since she was turned, Sookie had been experiencing a deep hunger, especially during night fall and smelling the presence of humans. It did not make any sense to her at all because she was now learning how to control herself around humans and not kill them, but something inside of her, something inside of that hunger kept telling her otherwise. The other night in Hawaii she managed to have self-control during night fall, but she assumed it must have been because she had already fed earlier that day and she was not hungry. Tonight, however, seemed different. She had no tru blood and she had no human to eat that day. She was yearning for fresh human blood.

Without thinking, she pierced her fangs into the woman's neck. Sookie's mind suddenly fell into a black hole, and all she focused on was draining this woman of her blood. She grabbed her tightly by her arms, her fangs sinking more into the woman's flesh.

Meanwhile, the man who had gotten out of the Ferrari groaned when he realized that the tree wouldn't budge even a little. "Alright babe, I guess we can just party at some other club." He whipped his head toward the car and was surprised to see his girlfriend was nowhere present. His eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, his eyes now wandering around his surroundings. "Veronica?" He called out, his voice echoing.

Suddenly, Sookie creeped up on him from behind and sunk her fangs hungrily into the pit of his neck. Caught off guard, the man screamed in fear. In seconds, Sookie was draining him of blood before throwing the corpse toward the ground, now wiping the remaining blood from her lower lip. "Wow, you were tasty." She hummed.

At that moment, she didn't even care that she just killed two people.

* * *

Eric groaned after being thrown inside of the Authority's jail cell. He glared at the security guards while they secured the door before watching them walk off.

"Eric?" a familiar voice called from four jail cells away from his.

"Pam," he called, quickly whipping his head at the direction he heard her voice coming from.

"I'm so sorry I got you trapped here," she said, frowning.

"It's okay. I'm glad that you're still alive," he said, eyeing her completely.

He noticed she was bleeding from her ears and her skin looked very pale as if she hadn't eaten in days. "Have they been feeding you in here?"

"What do you think?" She gave him a serious look, leaning her back against the small bed in her jail cell. She tore her eyes off him and looked down at her lap.

Eric shook his head, annoyed. "I'm going to get us out of here, don't worry."

Pam slowly lifted her head, her breathing sounding as if she was wheezing. "And how are you going to do that?"

* * *

Sookie pressed her foot hard on the gas, the Ferrari letting out a loud noise as she flew through the road, not bothering to follow the speed limit. Her hair was blowing harshly along the wind while she listened to the music on the radio she had blasting rather loudly. She was listening to the song Bad at Love by Halsey, singing along to it while driving. After feeding on those two humans that appeared to her earlier that night, she decided to steal their car along with whatever came with it. She had meant to make wooden stakes earlier from that tree she cut in half, but she decided that it would take forever and thought about stealing the Authority's guns instead (if she was able to figure out where they were hiding at first).

" _I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe that we're meant to be. But jealousy, jealousy, jealousy, jealousy gets the best of me."_ Sookie hummed, the cold wind hitting her face, her hair flying behind her neck. _"I don't mean to frustrate but I always make the same mistakes yeah, always make the same mistakes cause... I'm BAD at LOVEEE!"_ She sang loudly. "But you can't blame me for trying, you know I'll be lying saying you were the ONEEE!"

Sookie silenced herself once she felt a shiver run up her spine, hearing her name being called from a far distance that appeared to sound as if it were Eric. Her eyes widened slightly as she got a glimpse at exactly where he was. Quickly, she pressed her foot harder on the gas. "I'm comin', puddin'."

* * *

When Sookie arrived at the Authority's building, she parked the Ferrari a bit further from the building, so she wouldn't be seen. As she was beginning to get out of the car, she noticed a bag on the floor in front of the passenger seat with what appeared to be a gun sticking out from the inside of it. Curious, she grabbed the bag and discovered there were several guns, and she smiled. "Thank god for you people," she sighed.

While forgetting to make sure the guns contained wooden bullets instead of regular bullets, she grabbed the bag with her and began heading for the building, deciding to try and get a look at what is happening by looking through the fence.

When she approached the fence, she remained hidden before peeking inside. Her eyes squinted a little, trying to see if she saw anybody familiar. Instead, she only saw security guards guarding the front entrance.

"You won't be able to beat them if you're just standing outside of the fence," a voice said very close to her. Sookie quickly flinched at the voice, suddenly being thrown off guard. Her eyes widened in shock, light beginning to form in her right hand as she prepared to shoot a light ball at a potential threat. Her eyes hardened on the person standing before her, but then her eyes began to soften when she realized who the person was.

"G-Godric?" She stuttered in shock. He looked exactly like the way he looked in the photos she found in Eric's files.

He stared at her with a blank look, and Sookie's eyes remained widened. Her arm dropped back to her side, the light forming in her hand disappearing into thin air.

He eyed her slowly up and down. "You're different. What are you?"

"I'm Sookie Stackhouse, Eric's progeny." She said nervously.

Godric's eyes widened a bit. "If that were true, you wouldn't have a hand glowing with light." He presumed.

"I found some files in Eric's stuff. You were on there and he wanted you dead. Why?" She asked, changing the subject.

"He's my progeny." He confirmed.

Sookie's eyes widened, her mind wandering back to the moment Eric once mentioned him to her.

" _I fought in a coastal raid one night. Very advanced and skillful on the battlefield. However, I was dying that same night, blood everywhere, but then someone who looked about sixteen years old took some sort of interest in me after watching me fight on the battlefield. He claimed he never saw anyone fight like me. He was different, and he killed my men who fought with me. I assumed he would kill me, so I told him to kill me. But then he brought my attention to something. He asked if I could be a companion of death, if I could walk with him through the world and that he'll teach me new ways of living and that he'll be my father."_

"And he wants me dead because I did a terrible thing, a thing I have been regretting for a thousand years." He informed her.

"What did you do?" She asked, curious.

"I prefer for him to tell you that. It's not my place," he said.

Sookie sighed and turned her attention back onto the security guards guarding the entrance of the building, hardening her eyes on them. She remained quiet for a long time before speaking again. "Why are you even here Godric?"

"Despite our differences, he is my child. I will help you save him." Godric eyed the security guards as well.

"How?" She mumbled.

"Just trust me."

* * *

A bright smile formed upon Sookie's face as she boldly began to approach the two guards in front of the building. Each guard was dressed in all black, both holding large black submachine guns in their hands. They hardened their eyes on her once she approached them, one of them eyeing her from top to bottom. By the looks of it, it seemed as if he were checking her out.

"Hello boys," she greeted, smiling at the both of them. She left her hand out to give the both of them a handshake. "Sookie Stackhouse,"

"Well aren't you a cutie," the guy that was checking her out grinned, oblivious to what she just said. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes. He shook hands with her.

Once she met flesh to flesh contact with his hand, Sookie's mind immediately brought her to earlier events. She saw images of Eric being thrown into one of the jail cells and being tortured by some sort of IV cord. Quickly, she closed those images out of her head. She smiled at the guard.

"Right back at you," she winked, biting down on her lower lip purposely, and bringing her arm back to her side.

"Isn't that the Joker's bitch?" The guard standing next to the blonde guard sneered. He appeared to have brown hair and brown eyes.

"Huh? What was that?" Sookie asked, lifting her hand up to her ear so could hear the guard again properly. "I should kill you both and escape?" She brought her hand back down to her side and then smiled at the both of them, giggling. "Sorry," she laughed. "The voices," she tapped the side of her head with her index finger, laughing.

The guards stared at her in confusion, raising their eyebrows.

She laughed again. "I'm kidding!" she giggled. "That's not what they really said."

"You do realize the Authority wants you here with your precious Joker." The guard with brown hair said. Sookie eyed their name tags. The one with the brown hair was named Javier and the one with the blonde hair was named Michael.

"Well, obviously I'm here to turn myself in for all the horrible crimes I committed." She purposely frowned. "I miss my puddin', anywhere he goes, I go."

Godric remained hidden near the fence, eyeing Sookie as he watched her execute his plan properly. It only took a couple seconds for the guards to grab her arms and shove her inside the building.

"Hey! No need to be so rough!" She shouted.

* * *

Leaning his head on the wall behind him, boredum settling inside his body, Eric sighed. "Wanna hear a joke to kill some time?" He asked Pam from her jail cell further down from his.

Pam was laying down on her bed now, keeping her eyes closed while waiting for a miracle to happen. She was still feeling weak and irritated at everything that was happening around her. "Sure, I need a good laugh." She mumbled, bored.

Eric took a moment to think of a joke. "There are two monkeys on a tree and one jumps off. Why does the other monkey jump too?"

Pam smiled slightly, trying to think of an answer. "They both went bananas." She assumed.

"Nope, monkey see… monkey do!" Eric laughed. "HAHA!"

Pam giggled, opening her eyes and staring at the ceiling.

"So a girl unlocks her boyfriend's phone. She goes through his messenger, his snapchat, his DM's, his Instagram, and his iMessages. He was waking up, so she locked the phone so there wouldn't be any evidence. What did she forget to do?" He smirked.

Pam shook her head and turned her eyes to Eric, grinning. "She forgot to close all the opened apps."

"HAHA!" Eric laughed loudly, but his laughter quickly subsided when he had heard a door opening.

Pam and Eric's head both whipped towards the entrance of the hall door. A serious look both fell on their faces and Eric's eyes widened slightly when he saw that Sookie was there and being put into the jail cell beside him.

"I told you to stop being so freaking rough!" She shouted, feeling her arm beginning to bruise up.

"Sorry princess," The blonde guard named Michael said, now locking her inside of her jail cell.

Sookie just glared at him, now sticking her tongue out.

Michael winked at her before leaving her alone beside Eric.

Eric stared at Sookie in confusion, wondering why she was put into a jail cell when he called for her. With all that great power she has, he knew the jail cell wouldn't be able to hold her.

When the guard disappeared, Eric quickly spoke to her. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

Sookie sighed, watching as her arm now began to heal itself from the bruise mark that guard left. She rolled her eyes in annoyance and looked at Eric from the jail cell beside hers. "Relax, relax, I have a plan."

"Well this sure as hell better be a good one," Pam said loudly from her jail cell much further from Sookie's. She was now sitting at the edge of her bed, staring at Sookie with a serious look on her face.

"Just be patient," Sookie hissed at Pam, now eyeing Eric.

"What do you have in mind?" Eric wondered.

She smiled at him. "Something's telling me a whole lot of people are about to die," she grinned.

Abruptly, a loud noise occurred from outside of their jail cells. Sounds of heads being ripped, arms, legs, and other body parts being ripped were clear in the air. Sookie continued to grin, knowing what was happening out there. When the noise stopped and the door to the hall opened, Eric's eyes widened slightly at the person that appeared from that door. A wave of anger quickly settled inside of Eric's stomach.

"Godric," he said through gritted teeth, sounding very livid.

* * *

 **A/N: So I have one question for you all... even though nothing too important has been mentioned yet... do you think Godric could possibly be the main reason why Eric became the Joker? (;**


	11. Joker's Awakening

**A/N: This chapter you will finally learn the Joker's backstory aka Eric's backstory. (;**

 **I also would like to point out that I did a lot more research on the Joker and his relationship with Harley Quinn! I even did research on how the Joker became insane.**

* * *

As soon as Godric freed Eric from his jail cell, Eric's hand locked tightly at Godric's neck, slamming him against the wall behind him. Godric breathed hard in response, hardening his eyes on Eric. He moved his hand up to Eric's and slowly removed it from his neck, his strength automatically being stronger than Eric's since he is much older than him. However, since he renounced their ties years ago, he can no longer command Eric to do anything. "My child… after all these years, I can tell you still loathe me. I feel sorry for you."

"Why the FUCK are you here!?" Eric shouted in his face.

"I'm here to help you escape. I promised your progeny." He eyed Sookie.

Eric glared at him.

"Eric, whatever it is that you're upset with him about, Godric is really sorry—" Sookie began, but Eric quickly interrupted her.

"This is not your problem Sookie, so stay THE FUCK OUT OF IT!" He screamed. Sookie felt her entire body fall into a chill, her eyes widening at his reaction. She gulped nervously, slowly stepping away from him. She had never seen him this angry before.

"We will deal with this later," Godric turned away from Eric and began to head for the door, now eyeing Sookie and Pam. "I haven't killed everyone, and help will be greatly appreciated."

Eric continued to scowl at him.

Pam stared at her furious maker and rolled her eyes, now looking at Godric. "Did you rip off the fucking Authority's heads?"

Godric smiled partially. "There's one left. Nan Flanagan. The rest are just a bunch of soldiers,"

Pam smirked. "Let me have her, she's been really testing my nerves."

Sookie pulled a gun out she had hiding in the back of her shorts.

Godric headed for the door with Sookie and Pam following behind him as they now began to kill the guards.

Although Eric was still furious with Godric's unexpected appearance, he fled through the building and began to kill whatever guard that was present.

Pam found Nan Flanagan hiding under one of the dead guards and she grinned at her. "Well look, if it isn't the little bitch that forced me to tell her all about my maker… this must really suck for you." She smirked at her.

Sookie zapped a man with a blue light, his body knocking hard against the wall until his body collapsed onto the ground. She pointed the gun at him and instantly pulled the trigger, the bullet shooting out of the barrel, but was surprised to see that the guard's body didn't explode. Her eyebrows narrowed, and she checked the gun cylinder and found a bunch of gold bullets. She groaned when she realized she stole a bag filled with regular bullets instead of wooden bullets. "Oh, good riddens!" she groaned and placed the gun back behind her shorts. She quickly vanished at the guard's side and grabbed him by his shirt.

He glared at her. "Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you people?"

"We're bad guys, it's what we do." She smiled and then her face returned serious, she instantly snapped his neck with the both of her hands, his body dropping to the ground.

* * *

After ripping off so many heads, blood splattering everywhere, the Authority and their soldiers were finally defeated, and the gang was all covered in blood from head down.

Sookie wiped her mouth clean after getting some of the vampires' blood in her mouth, suddenly feeling slightly grossed out.

"Well that was too fucking easy," Pam pointed out, staring at the bodies scattered all over the floor. She noticed she got blood in her hair and she groaned in annoyance, but she was happy that she got to kill Nan Flanagan.

However, Eric hardened his eyes on his maker Godric who was currently draining someone of their blood before tossing their body to the side, now wiping his mouth clean. His mind was still furious from seeing his maker again and right now all he wanted to do was confront him and demand answers.

Eric quickly vanished to Godric's side after he saw him drop the body he was draining. Eric glared down at him. "You really let a Jesus boy abduct you so you can sacrifice yourself?" he said angrily and loudly.

Pam and Sookie's attention immediately turned to Eric and Godric.

Godric was slightly taken aback by his progeny. He sighed softly. "Isn't that what you want Eric?" He asked. "After everything I've done, I just wanted to free you from me. But then I heard you were in trouble, so I came here as fast as I could—"

"HAHA!" Eric laughed, interrupting his maker. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You thought you could just take the easy way out and suddenly I would be happy? Suddenly all of the pain would go away?" He chuckled, now seeing that Godric was looking at him rather serious. Eric hardened his eyes on him and got serious as well. "Why… so… SERIOUS?" He pestered.

Sookie continued to exchange glances between Eric and Godric, rather confused with what was going on between them. She was wondering why Eric had so much hatred for him, it didn't make sense to her at all. However, her mind began to wander back to those files she had found, remembering she had found a picture of a girl named Nora Gainesborough, and she remembered he had wrote the words _'Will be avenged'_ under her picture. She began to wonder if Godric had something to do with the woman in those files.

"It pains me to see you like this," Godric frowned, looking at Eric with disappointment.

Eric laughed again. "HAHA! I don't know what you're talking about! I am a very happy man!"

Godric tore his eyes off Eric and grabbed the gun on the floor, checking to see if there were wooden bullets inside. When he saw there were wooden bullets in the cylinder, he immediately brought the gun up to the side of his head.

Sookie's eyes widened immediately. "Godric!" She called out, frightened.

He ignored Sookie's frightened tone and just stared hard at Eric. Eric's laughter suddenly died down when he saw this. His eyebrows furrowed.

"Just say the word my child and I will end this." Godric told him rather seriously, holding the gun tightly against the side of his head.

They stared at each other for a long moment and Pam just groaned impatiently. "For fuck sakes Eric, you wanted him dead for years. Just say the fucking word and let's get the fuck out of here."

Godric continued to stare at Eric in the eyes and Eric continued to harden his eyes on him.

Almost all his life he wanted Godric dead, he wanted to finally be rid of him, but now as Godric stood before him with a gun to his head, Eric wasn't so sure how he felt about this. In his mind he always dreamed of killing Godric himself, he never thought Godric would be the one to do it for him.

After staring at him for a long time, Eric finally tore his eyes off him. "No," he said in anger and suddenly vanished quickly and left the building.

* * *

It had been thousands of years since he had heard her voice, thousands of years since he had last seen her, and only ten years since he had last visited her. He stood before a gray stoned grave, standing in the middle of Bon Temps cemetery, staring at the grave before him. He stared at the name scripted neatly on the grave stone for a long moment. Tears of blood was streaming down his cheeks and slowly falling towards the ground.

Nora Gainesborough. The woman who had meant everything to him, the woman who he hadn't visited in ten years. As he stood before her grave, all he could think about is how much he missed her and how much he wanted to avenge her and make her happy for what Godric did. He made a promise to her a very long time ago that he would avenge her, but now as he stood before her grave, he felt entirely numb all throughout his body.

Suddenly, his mind began to wander back to his human life, before he became a Vampire, and before he became the Joker.

 _Nora sat quietly at the dining table while sipping on a cup of coffee. She had been waiting for her husband to return home from his gig all morning and she couldn't wait to hear all about it when he got home. Eric Northman had spent all his life wanting to become a comedian, so Nora helped encourage him to participate in gigs and pursue his dreams._

 _When she saw the front door of the house open, she saw her husband step foot inside their house. He was wearing a brown suit and tie while holding his top hat between his hands. He looked very worried in the face, but Nora hadn't noticed._

 _She smiled at him, placing her cup of coffee back down on the dining table. "So, how'd it go? Did they like your act?"_

 _Eric frowned, not sure how to answer that. "It went horrible." He admitted, closing the door behind him. He shook his head, remembering how quiet the crowd was and how everyone boo'd him. "I have to go up on stage and… nobody laughs!" he said in disappointment. "They think my jokes are very terrible and any trick I perform on stage is clumsy. I don't know what to do Nora."_

" _You just have to keep trying. Just because it didn't work out for this gig doesn't mean it won't work out for another. I believe in you Eric." She encouraged him._

Even though it was very challenging for him to pursue his career as a comedian, everything was perfect for him and Nora. They were happy and in love, but until one day she had gotten so obsessed with the bible, but not any ordinary bible, she was obsessed with the Vampire bible known as the Book of Lilith. Back then, it was only year 935 AD, and no one knew the correct term of a vampire, they only known it as magical creatures of God. When Nora became obsessed with that book, she shortly gotten very sick afterwards.

 _His wife lied in bed with her eyes closed, her breathing sounding like she was wheezing, and her skin looking very pale. She was just confirmed with Leukemia and the doctors confirmed her condition could not be treated._

 _Eric held her hand tightly in his palms, warm tears falling from his eyes, feeling hopeless._

" _I love you, Eric." She whispered quietly, her voice cracking._

" _I love you, Nora." He whispered, his voice trembling._

" _Nora… you got to be strong," he said, looking at her seriously._

 _Tears began to fall from her eyes. "I'm not afraid," she assured him. "I will be in Lilith's hands. This is what she wants."_

" _Enough," Eric said quickly, his eyes widening just a little. He didn't want to hear her say anything like that. "I'm going to find a cure. I'm gonna get you well again, I promise."_

While quietly remaining hidden behind a tree, Sookie decided to follow Eric all the way to the cemetery, watching as he stood before a grave. She stared at him with worry, wondering why he looked so hurt in the face. He was crying with tears of blood and she was absolutely shocked to see him so sad.

Meanwhile, Eric's mind began to wander back to the moment when he had first met Godric.

 _For weeks, Eric had been searching for a cure for his wife. He began walking in the middle of a forest, it was a shortcut he liked to take to get home to Nora. While walking, he was beginning to feel hopeless when he couldn't find anything to help her. He just desperately wanted for her to get better and he desperately wanted to save her life. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her because he loved her so much. He would even die for her._

 _The sound of twigs breaking echoed loud into the air, causing Eric to stop in his tracks. His eyes widened slightly, hearing only the sounds of crickets in the thin night. But then he had heard the sound of twigs breaking again, and then shortly after, he heard a voice. Curious, Eric began to walk slowly toward the noise._

 _He stopped in his tracks and remained hidden behind a tree when he noticed a young boy who was shirtless and just wearing shorts. The young boy was kneeling beside a man who appeared to look injured. The young boy appeared to have blood dripping from his mouth and he was staring at the injured man with a serious look on his face._

" _Thank you for your help sir. You have been kind, and here I give you the gift of healing you." The young boy immediately brought his own wrist up to his mouth and bit down on his wrist. Eric blinked in shock, slightly disgusted. He wasn't understanding what was happening._

 _The young boy slowly removed his wrist from his mouth, blood dripping from his bottom lip. "This will give you back all of your strength." He told the injured man, now bringing his wrist up toward the injured man's mouth._

 _Seeing this, Eric instantly remembered how Nora used to brag about creatures in the book of Lilith had the ability to heal people of any injury, and suddenly he was intrigued._

 _Eric was now taken aback when he saw the wounds on the injured man's body beginning to heal in seconds, his eyes widening in shock. Suddenly, hope filled his heart again. Maybe he could really save Nora after all._

 _After accidentally stepping on a twig, the young boys' eyes quickly vanished at the tree Eric was hiding behind. Eric gulped nervously, and his heart instantly drop when he saw the boy vanish quickly to his side, now standing before him._

 _The young boy looked hungry and Eric felt his heart beginning to race fast. When he saw fangs appear out of his mouth, Eric quickly spoke up before the young boy harmed him. "Please, please my wife is dying. Can you please help her?" He cried out._

 _The young boy paused instantly, his mouth nearly touching Eric's flesh. He furrowed his eyebrows together and revoked his fangs, now taking a moment to stare at this man. "Why should I help you?"_

" _I'll do anything, I'll do whatever you want. But please… please help her."_

Warm tears of blood continued to fall from Eric's eyes as his mind kept wandering back at the past.

 _A couple moments later, Eric brought the young boy to his home and he learned that his name was Godric. He had no idea what the young boy was, but in his mind he assumed Godric must have been some sort of God, or one of those magical creatures in the Book of Lilith._

 _When Nora slowly opened her eyes to look at the young man standing before her bed, Godric grabbed her soft yet slightly cold hand in his. "Hello love," he smiled at her._

 _She let out a shaky breath before speaking, "Hello…" she said, trailing off._

 _Eric stood behind in the corner of the room, eyeing them impatiently. "So can you heal her?"_

" _It depends…" Godric furrowed his eyes, taking a closer look at her body and trying to see what was wrong with her. "What's wrong with her?" He asked, not sure what is going on with her._

" _I'm sick," she choked out, wheezing softly. "I suffer with leukemia. I don't know how I got it—"_

 _Godric immediately retracted his hand from hers, a bit shocked to hear of her condition. "You have cancer?"_

 _Nora sighed. "Sadly,"_

 _Shaking his head, Godric immediately stood up straight, now eyeing Eric. "I'm sorry, but I can't help her." He said rather seriously._

 _Eric looked at him in shock. "Why not!?" He shouted in anger. "Don't you have the power to heal people!?"_

" _This is something that I cannot fix, I just—I'm sorry." And in an instant, Godric vanished from the house._

Anger flashed in Eric's eyes as he remembered this. Why did Godric refuse to help him? Why didn't he just save Nora?

Eric clenched his fists tightly.

After Godric disappeared, Nora shortly died three days later, and Eric was left devastated. He fell into a deep depression and even gave up the desire of becoming a comedian. He remembered he even attempted suicide a few times, and even joined a coastal raid where he shortly after had a run in with Godric again. That day, Eric wished Godric had let him die, but instead Godric saved him and turned him into a vampire, something he did not want to become.

If only Godric helped Nora, Eric wouldn't be the Joker and he wouldn't be insane like the way he is today.

Eric stared at Nora's gravestone for the longest time.

One day, he will avenge her and he will never stop until he does.

Finally, he wiped his blood tears from his cheeks and stood back up at his feet.

Sookie watched from a distance, careful to not be seen by him. She was trying to understand why Eric was feeling so down and she frowned seeing him this way and all she wanted to do was comfort him. When the wind immediately slapped her in the face, she saw that Eric quickly vanished from the cemetery and ran off somewhere else. She blinked in surprise, hearing nothing but the night noises occurring around her. She could now hear the sounds of crickets and owls, but her eyes remained on the gravestone that Eric was just looking at.

Curious, she slowly got out of hiding and walked over towards the gravestone she saw her maker just standing before. When she finally approached it and laid her eyes on the gravestone, she gasped in shock when she read what was on there.

 _ **Nora Gainesborough-Northman. Loving wife.**_

 _ **912 AD-936 AD.**_

Suddenly everything started to make sense. The girl she found in the files was this woman who was apparently dead, but she did not understand how Godric fits into all of this. However, she started to wonder if Godric had anything to do with her dying. If he did, then it would make a lot of sense for why Eric wants him dead, but Sookie's mind was more focused on something else she saw on the gravestone.

She stared at the words 'Loving wife' for a long time, trying to register this information completely.

 _So she was his wife_ … she thought.

Sookie gulped lightly and slowly tore her eyes off the gravestone, now looking down at the grass.

 _And since he was crying then that must mean he still loves her… and… he'll never love me the same way…_

Frowning, a warm bloody tear fell from Sookie's face and she quickly wiped it clean with her hand. She shook her head and now vanished from the cemetery, her heart feeling as if it were shattering.

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize that this chapter is a bit short! But poor Sookie. Now she feels Eric will never love her since he's obviously still torn about Nora.**

 **Anyway, in case you guys haven't figured it out yet, Godric in this story is technically Batman (but I won't write Godric like Batman, he's just Godric lol). If you know the story, Joker always wanted Batman dead. So of course, I thought Godric would fit perfectly as Eric's greatest enemy.**


	12. Runaway Love

**A/N: Just in case any of you were confused with my last author's note, please forgive me if I got my research about the Joker and Batman kind of wrong! I recently just learned that the Joker really wants Batman to kill him instead.**

 **But well, in this story SO FAR it's the other way around… Eric wants to kill Godric obviously (but maybe that might change who knows =D)**

 **I am trying my absolute best to mingle my True Blood characters with the DC classics so please bear with me. Also, note that I have not seen the animated series of Batman. I only watched parts of it on youtube to gather more info on Joker, Harley, and Batman. I also haven't seen the movies in so long.**

 **This chapter might contain some slight abuse, but it's nothing you guys can't handle.**

* * *

A large blue beam of light shot out of Sookie's hands and into the sky. Her heart and mind were filled with hurt and jealousy after learning about Eric's wife. She had spent almost a year with him and known him for two, and he never mentioned to her about having a wife at all, not even when she was his psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum.

She huffed and pointed her hands up in front of her, now letting out a full blast of blue light out of her hands, gaining her power through her intense emotions she was feeling. Her eyes widened suddenly when she realized that she managed to create a portal, something she never knew she could do.

"What the fuck…" she trailed off, amazed at what she created.

Abruptly, a shiver vibrated up Sookie's body and her mind instantly stopped focusing on her creation, the portal automatically disappearing into thin air.

A distant voice called for her name "Sookie." She instantly recognized it as Eric's voice.

Absentmindedly, she vanished from the area and quickly stopped in front of his office at Fangtasia.

A nervous chill ran up her spine, her mind still going back to Nora, his dead wife. In her heart, she didn't want to see him right now, but when he called for her she just couldn't ignore it. Without thinking, she slowly opened the door to his office and saw a shirtless Eric leaning his elbows and lower arms on his thighs, with his head down. From a few feet away from him, Sookie noticed blood was running down Eric's cheeks and she assumed he was still crying about Nora. She frowned again when she saw this, slowly closing the door behind her.

She didn't know why she was even here to see him or why he called on her. Seeing him like that made her feel uneasy, and what pained her most is that he had no idea how she was feeling or that she even knew about Nora and was spying on him at the cemetery.

Sighing, she slowly began to approach him, ignoring her pride. His head remained down as she stood before him. She frowned seeing him so vulnerable and she wasn't so sure if she could think about herself and how she was feeling after seeing him that way. Ignoring her pride, she spoke up. "Eric?"

He slowly lifted his head up, staring straight ahead but avoiding eye contact with her. He looked rather hopeless in his eyes and very distressed. "I hate Godric so much…" he trailed off.

Sookie blinked repeatedly at that, frowning again. "I know," she said lowly. His head remained down, and her mind went blank. Absentmindedly, she slowly brought her hand up to his chin and kneeled before him.

Eric slowly looked at her, watching as she slowly brought her face closer to his. She placed a soft kiss on each side of his cheeks and slowly began to move away, her hand beginning to fall from his chin.

Before her hand fell completely, Eric quickly caught it with his hand. He moved his forehead up to her lips and her lips slowly moved down his forehead and rested on the bridge of his nose, their foreheads now touching, but their faces dangerously close. He placed his hand at the side of her face, taking a moment to appreciate the warmth he felt from Sookie.

Sookie's heart began to beat fast in her chest and she moved her left hand up to his bare shoulder and then slowly moved it at the corner of his neck. She moved her lips down to his lips and she could instantly feel his hot breath on her lips. She now began to kiss him softly as he now returned the favor.

Out of all their kisses, this one seemed to be the most powerful because for once it seemed genuine and passionate. Eric's lips slowly moved with hers, the two sharing a deep passionate kiss. Sookie's heart continued to race, her mind believing he was beginning to fall in love with her. The way he kissed her seemed so gentle and right, and she wanted him to kiss her like that forever.

Eric slowly began to push her body down on his table, his body now hovering over hers as he continued to kiss her passionately. She moaned quietly against his lips as his lips continued to move over hers once more before he finally pulled away. She stared at him when he pulled back, her body feeling as if butterflies were exploding inside of her. Dried blood of tears remained on Eric's face and he stared down at her for a short while. He slowly opened his mouth and Sookie watched as his fangs popped out. A safe feeling settled in her heart when she looked at his sharp white fangs. She slowly brought her hand up to his fangs to touch them, now feeling the warm and wet hard texture on her fingertips. Right now, all she wanted was for him to make love to her for the first time.

She slowly moved her hand back down to her side and tilted her head, so he could have room to bite her. Eric brushed his thumb over her bare neck and then instantly dropped his face into her neck, his fangs piercing through her delicate skin. Sookie let out a quiet moan as she now felt him feeding on her.

His right hand slowly moved down her body as he continued to suck on her blood. His hand fell in between her legs and under her dress. He grabbed onto the material of her panties and ripped it off quickly from her body.

Sookie moved her face down slowly into his shoulder, her hands moving down his back while attempting to get his pants off him. Eric's fangs sank deeper into her neck and he shifted his body up to allow her to push his pants down. When his pants settled behind his knees, he instantly inserted himself into her. Sookie threw her head back as she let out a soft moan, her legs now beginning to tremble at the sensation.

He groaned into her neck and then retracted his fangs, now looking down at Sookie again. Blood was dripping from his lips and Sookie stared at his mouth with a look of hunger.

Eric instantly slammed his mouth onto hers again and Sookie moaned softly against his lips, tasting her own blood.

* * *

"You know, you never mentioned why you killed Russell Edgington." Sookie mentioned, lying beside Eric on a blanket along the floor in his office. They were both still naked from earlier events and Sookie was happy that the two of them finally made love the right way.

They were both facing each other, Sookie looking at him in the eyes and he just stared back at her quietly. He thought for a moment, remembering when he had killed Russell Edgington.

After a long moment of silence, Eric finally spoke. "He killed my parents before I even got to make amends with them when I was a human."

Sookie gasped, shocked to hear this news. She frowned. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

Eric sighed. "My mother ran away because she got sick of my father and my father and I kept getting into fights." He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking about his past. "You know, my father used to beat me up pretty badly."

Sookie's eyes widened in concerned when she heard that.

"Every time I got out of line… WHAM!" He brought his fist up into the air as he said that. "Or sometimes I just be sitting there doing nothing and then POW!"

"Oh my…" she trailed off, surprised to hear about this. She frowned even more, now beginning to understand why he is the way he is.

He opened his eyes to look at her again and smiled. "There was only one time I ever saw dad really happy. He took me to the circus when I was seven, and I still remember the clowns running around and dropping their pants." He began to laugh hysterically. "My old man laughed so hard." He laughed again. "So the very next night, I ran up to meet him with his best Sunday pants around my ankles… 'Hi Dad! Look at meee! SWOOP! I took a big fall and tore the crotch clean out of his pants!' HAHA!"

The both of them began to laugh hysterically, Sookie could feel her chest beginning to hurt from how much she laughed at that. Eric's laughter slowly began to die down and then he spoke again.

"And then he broke my nose."

Sookie's laughter subsided after hearing that last line.

"But hey, that's the downside of comedy. They're always taking shots from folks who just don't get the joke like my dad… or Godric." He said, now getting serious, anger now evident in his voice as he said Godric's name.

She stared at him for a little while longer after he said that and then frowned again. She wanted to know his truth and she wanted him to finally tell her the truth about Godric. "Why do you want to kill Godric?"

"He did something to me a long time ago… that I'd rather not speak on." He decided. He forced a smile on his face and brought a hand up to her cheek, caressing it with his thumb. "I love you," he whispered.

Sookie stared back into his eyes, almost believing him. "I love you too…" she whispered.

* * *

About five months have passed since Eric came face to face with Godric again, and every day he had been coming up with a plan on how to get rid of Godric, occasionally with the help of Sookie, his progeny.

He sat in the passenger seat of Sookie's Ferrari as she sped through the dark street, attempting to outrun Godric after pulling off a prank that resulted in bad consequences. Eric thought a prank of murdering innocent humans and leaving them on Godric's front porch would indeed get Godric's attention and from the looks of it, Eric was pleased.

"HAHA!" Eric laughed in excitement. "Ahh the wind in my hair and Godric at my heels! HA! It's the kind of night that makes you glad to be alive!" He said in excitement. "Right baby?"

"Uh, sure thing Mr. Jay!" Sookie forced a smile while trying to focus on the road. In her mind, she had no idea why she was even trying to outrun Godric in the first place since they're both vampires and easily do not need a car to get to places. She shrugged it off however and kept looking at the rearview mirrors, seeing Godric following behind them in a black 2006 Ford Mustang. She wondered if Godric also stolen a car from someone just like she had.

Eric smiled and turned around to see if Godric was approaching closer to them. When he saw Godric nearly at the back of their asses, he turned his body back straight and pointed out his index finger towards the front window. "Quick, turn here!" He demanded.

Sookie's eyes widened, seeing that he was pointing at a road that had warning orange construction signs of 'Road Closed' and 'Hill Ahead'.

"But boss that's—"

"I said TURN!" Eric demanded, not caring about the construction signs or bothering to read them.

"Yes sir," she quickly turned the wheel harshly to the left and the Ferrari instantly began to stumble down a bumpy hill. Eric felt his body jerk and he yelled out in surprise.

When the Ferrari finally landed on a flat road with no bumps, Eric felt his back jerk back towards the cushion of the passenger seat. He groaned and glared at Sookie. "Why didn't you tell me someone put a hill there!?"

"I tried, but you wouldn't listen." She said innocently while still driving at an incredibly fast pace.

"Never mind! Just hand me the gun," he demanded. He held out his hand and turned his body towards the back, watching Godric following behind them.

Growing impatient, he looked at Sookie again and snapped his fingers. "C'mon, c'mon!"

Sookie instantly shoved her right hand into the bag of guns she had found many months ago and handed him one.

Eric quickly pointed it at Godric who was approaching them closely from behind. "Hey! Godric! This is where I leave you flat… HAHA!" He instantly pulled the trigger and out came a regular bullet instead of a wooden bullet. His eyes furrowed, and he looked at Godric who quickly vanished from his car before he could even take the hit. Eric groaned and looked at Sookie. "You idiot!" he threw the gun out of the car.

"Well, you didn't say which gun." She giggled.

Suddenly Sookie felt her car beginning to slow down forcefully. Her and Eric's body began to jerk back at the impact and Sookie was shocked to see that Godric stopped her car with just his strength, and once Godric's car quickly approached him and almost crushed him, he threw his arm back at it and sent it flying. The mustang automatically flipped into the air three times before it landed harshly along the ground, the mustang immediately crumbling into several pieces.

Sookie gulped, her eyes wide.

Eric groaned, now realizing he lost at one of his pranks again. "I am getting really tired of him fucking up my plans…"

* * *

Various ideas were going through his head as he stared at the white sheet of sketch paper in front of him. Eric had been sitting in his office behind the desk at Fangtasia for the past few hours. He had been sketching ideas on how he would like to kill Godric, but he wasn't sure which idea would be the best. He sighed as he now began to sketch out a drawing of a triangle, hoping it would help him come up with something extravagant. Every day, Godric always found a way to ruin every single one of his pranks and for once, Eric wanted one that would work and would finally get rid of Godric once and for all.

Music was blasting loudly outside of his office for hours, and he had Pam and Sookie working the night shift. Sookie had been out dancing on the poles again, and Pam had to bartend. However, since the club was now closed, he took the time to sketch out ideas on his sketch book quietly without any noises disturbing him.

Eric concentrated hard on the drawing as he carefully moved his pencil to create the desired shape he wanted. He had heard the door to his office open along with a sound of clanking heels. He did not look up because he was too focused on drawing out the sketch, but he figured he knew who had stepped into his office.

"Ahem," a female voice called for him, the sound of his progeny Sookie. He ignored her and continued to focus on his sketch. He wasn't in any mood to be bothered, especially when coming up with a plan on how to kill Godric.

Sookie titled her head to the side to take a look at what he was doing, but she did not necessarily care what he was up to. All she wanted was his undivided attention. She cleared her throat and took a few steps closer to him, now climbing on top of his desk, laying her body across from him but careful not to mess up his sketch. Eric's eyes remained on the sketch, still not acknowledging her.

"Ahem," she called out more loudly.

His eyes remained on the sketch, still drawing out other shapes. "Go away, I'm busy." He demanded.

"Aw come on puddin', don't you want to rev up your Sookie?" She put her fists up in front of her, reving her hands like a motorcycle. "Vroom vroom."

Annoyed, Eric pushed her body off his desk and her body fell back to the floor along with a loud thud.

Sookie groaned in annoyance.

Eric sighed, propping his elbow up onto his desk and leaning his cheek on his palm. He stared at the sketch for a long time, still trying to think of a great plan on how to get rid of Godric.

"Oh sweetie, I got the whoopie cushion!" She pointed a red whoopie cushion in front of his face and squeezed it as it let out a burst of windy blast, a sound of fart noises. She giggled lightly, trying to make him laugh and brighten up his mood.

Still annoyed, Eric slapped the whoopie cushion out of his face as it now fell along the floor. He groaned and got up from his seat. "I'm trying to come up with a plan on how to kill Godric, but nothing is coming to my head!" He smacked the sketch papers off his desk, the papers flying toward the floor.

Sookie stood behind him, trying to think of a solution to his problem. "Why don't you just shoot him?"

Eric's face became serious at that and he laughed. "HAHA!" He turned to face her. "Just shoot him? That's too easy. His death has to be nothing less than a masterpiece."

He groaned and then his eyes landed on a sketch on the floor that he sketched out a long time ago. His eyes widened as he grabbed the sketch from the floor and stared at it carefully in his hands. "Here's one I forgot… The Death of 100 Smiles! I'll lure Godric to a secret lair then BANG!" He threw his fist into the air as he said this. "Plop him into my specially prepared piranha tank filled with refined silver. HAHA! The last thing he'll see are all those beautiful hungry smiles as they rip him into pieces with their wooden teeth!" His excitement slowly died down as he realized something. "Oh wait, piranhas can't smile… even my own Joker toxin couldn't get a giggle out of them." He groaned again before sitting back down in front of his desk.

Sookie slowly wrapped her arms behind him and pressed her lips close to his ear. She began to speak in a seductive tone, "I know how to make some smiles, puddin'."

Annoyed, Eric got up from his seat and Sookie's arms fell from him and back to her sides. He turned to face her and then grabbed her from the back of her legs and carried her over his shoulders.

Taken aback, Sookie yelled in confusion. "What are you doing!? Let me go!" She yelled.

He held her body over his shoulders as he now left the room and began to take her down to the basement.

"Where the fuck are you taking me Eric!? Put me down!" She screamed.

Once he got to the bottom of the stairs, he removed his arm from the back of her knees and dropped her body to the floor, her butt landing onto the ground with a loud thud. He grabbed a chain and instantly wrapped it around her neck to keep her locked in the basement. Sookie immediately tried to get out from her chains, but Eric was quick to stop her.

"As your maker, I command you not to go anywhere."

She glared at him, wrapping her hand around the chains hooked around her neck. "Fuck you!"

"You already have," he grinned, now turning away from her. "Now you stay here and be a good little girl while I come up with a plan on how to get rid of Godric." He began to walk up the stairs. "Behave," he told her, closing the door behind him.

Sookie glared hard at the stairs, now frustrated at him. "Eric!" She screamed.

* * *

 _ **The next day**_

Once again, she was right back at square one when she was just turned into a fairy vampire hybrid. Instead of being chained up inside of a cage, she was now chained to a wall. Sookie groaned in annoyance, resting the back of her head along the wall behind her. She had no idea why Eric was so moody or why he locked her in the basement again. All she wanted was to make him feel better and take his mind off Godric.

She groaned again, sitting criss-cross applesauce along the floor with the chain still tied around her neck. She couldn't even escape even if she wanted to and she hated those words 'As your maker, I command you' blah blah blah. For some strange reason those words would always take over her whole body and force her to respect Eric's demands. She now understood why Pam followed Eric's commands whenever he used those words on her.

She groaned again. At that moment, she wished she hadn't asked Eric to make her a fairy vampire. Initially she wanted to be a vampire, but now she just wanted to be who she was before, just a fairy, just before she even got caught up into such mess.

Her mind went blank as she now listened in on the noises upstairs. She began to hear someone's thoughts.

" _Son of a bitch Eric promised he was going to tell me when he got back from his trip to Hawaii, now I'm going to fuck up his plans."_

Sookie gasped lightly when she saw a woman rushing inside of the basement and running down the steps to reach her. It was a woman who looked very skinny and almost looked like she smoked drugs for a living.

She stared at the woman in confusion when she saw her beginning to help her out of her chains. "Who are you?"

"Ginger, nice to meet ya. I'm here to help you." The woman smiled, now freeing Sookie from her chains.

Immediately, a cold breeze slapped the both of them once Sookie was free and suddenly Sookie felt a presence. Pam stood before them looking rather pissed off. Taken aback by Pam's unexpected appearance, Ginger began to scream at the top of her lungs.

Pam groaned in annoyance and rolled her eyes. "For the love of God, can you please shut the fuck up?"

Sookie slowly got up from the floor, hardening her eyes on Pam.

Ginger's screaming subsided momentarily, and she just stared at Pam in fear.

Pam locked eyes with Sookie. "Where do you think you're going little miss sunshine?"

"To find Eric," Sookie said in annoyance, now attempting to walk past Pam, but she was taken aback when Pam suddenly threw her body back toward the other side of the room, the impact causing the back of her body to hit the wall hard.

When her body fell hard toward the ground, Sookie felt a wave of anger settle deep inside of her and she quickly got up and vanished to a corner of the room that contained more chains and she instantly grabbed the chains in her hands. Standing behind Pam, she brought her hands up over Pam's head and forced the chains around Pam's neck and then quickly locked her onto the same wall she was just locked in.

"Ginger, hold her!" Sookie demanded.

Ginger flinched in surprise and quickly held the chains tightly along the wall, standing behind Pam and following Sookie's demands.

Sookie's eyes fell on spray bottle that contained a solution of silver and she instantly grabbed it in her hands, holding it up at Pam's face and ready to spray her with it. "Why did Eric throw me down here!?"

Pam glared at Sookie.

"Answer me! Or I'll spray you." Sookie threatened.

"You were supposed to be a gift for Godric." Pam told her. Smoke began to circle around Pam's neck as she hissed at the burning pain the chains was causing.

"A gift?" Sookie asked, a bit shocked and confused. "He's using me as a weapon to get fucking revenge on Godric!?"

Pam smirked at her. "It must suck to love someone who doesn't love you back."

The anger that was already evident on Sookie's face turned into a more dangerous one. Without thinking, she sprayed the silver solution at Pam's face. Pam cried out in pain instantly and began screaming.

Sookie dropped the spray bottle from her hands and vanished up the stairs. Once she reached the entrance, she felt a large veil that prevented her from walking through. Her eyes widened in confusion, not understanding why she couldn't enter the room. She narrowed her eyes and was surprised to see Godric sitting at one of the tables in the middle of the main room of Fangtasia along with Eric standing beside him. "Godric," she said is surprise.

"Hello Sookie," Godric smiled at her.

She stared at Eric in surprise. "Why can't I come in?"

"Oh right. As your maker, I command you to come in the room." Eric demanded.

Still confused, Sookie slowly let her hand out to see if the veil was still there and surprisingly it was gone. It was so weird to her how that kind of vampire magic works.

Sookie walked into the room and just blinked in confusion, not understanding what was going on. She stared at Eric. "Eric, what the fuck is going on?"

"Oh relax baby, you're just in time for the party!" He grabbed a seat for her to sit in. "Take a seat," he ordered.

A moment of silence fell between them and then she slowly sat down in the chair across from Godric, an uncomfortable feeling settling in her stomach. She looked at him nervously.

"Eric tells me you're a fairy vampire, is that true?" He asked her.

She remained quiet for a short while, still not understanding what was going on.

"There's no need to be frightened Sookie, I won't hurt you." Godric assured her with a smile.

She nodded her head briefly and then finally managed to answer his question. "Yes, I'm a fairy vampire hybrid." She said rather anxiously.

"I knew there was something different about you. Your kind is very rare," he informed her. "There was once another one of your kind many centuries ago by the name of Warlow. He was the progeny of Lilith and a very old friend of mine."

"There's others like me?" Sookie gasped, shocked to hear such news.

"There was, but not anymore except for well… you. There are fairies and there are vampire, but you're the only one left of your kind."

"Sookie, why don't you tell him about your special gift?" Eric suggested, now standing beside her and eyeing Godric.

Sookie met eyes with Eric, a bit confused about what he was going on about. "My gift…?"

"You know, the one about how special your blood is for vampires." Eric reassured her.

She turned her attention back to Godric, not wanting to tell him the truth about her blood. "My blood is very tasty." She informed him.

"And she may be your only chance to walk in the sun." Eric added.

Sookie whipped her head at Eric, now upset with the information he had revealed to Godric.

Godric raised his eyebrows in surprise, shocked to hear that news. "That's impossible," he said in disbelief. For a very long time he wanted to meet the sun again, but he stared at Sookie, noticing the fear in her eyes. He knew Eric was up to no good and he didn't want to hurt Sookie either if that's what Eric was planning to do. However, since he knew his progeny very well, he suspected that this was a trap.

"Drink her blood, you'll see." Eric suggested.

She shook her head quickly, not liking where this was going. "Now that's just nuts, nothing in my blood is a supernatural sunscreen for y'all. Why would you even think that?" She locked eyes with Eric again and he hardened his eyes on her. She tried to act like she had no idea what he was talking about because she desperately did not want for Godric to know that about her.

"I've experienced it myself," Eric looked at Godric.

Godric just nodded his head briefly. "And what makes you think I'm interested in meeting the sun?"

"Because that's what every vampire wants, but I can't force you to believe it. You'll have to see it yourself." He narrowed his eyes at Sookie again.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She asked, her eyes now beginning to tear up in blood.

"So?" Eric tore his eyes off Sookie and looked at Godric again, ignoring Sookie's question.

"I am not the same vampire you used to know my child, I have changed." Godric reminded him.

Eric looked annoyed at that. "Oh really?" He shook his head. "Fine, I guess I'll have to show you myself."

Sookie's heart instantly fell at the pit of her stomach when she felt Eric's palm brush the side of her face. She stared at him in fear for the very first time and Eric stared back at her for a short moment, letting his thumb brush over her cheek. At that moment, he suddenly realized he really did care for her more than he originally thought. When his fangs popped out, Sookie immediately let out a loud scream as he now went straight for her neck.

Suddenly, Eric felt a heavy grip at the back of his neck and his face being slammed down onto the table before him. "Retract your fangs." Godric commanded, his tone sounding extremely harsh and pissed off. Sookie gasped in shock, taken aback at the events before her. Her eyes widened when she saw Godric with his hand locked tightly behind Eric's neck, and seeing the side of Eric's face pressed down along the table.

"You released me remember? You can no longer command me to do anything." Eric groaned, feeling his face being pressed hard onto the table. He was beginning to get uncomfortable at how strong his maker was.

"Yes, but you forget that I am much stronger than you and I can easily snap you like a twig," Godric warned him. "Retract. Your. Fangs." He hardened his eyes and hardened his grip around Eric's neck, shoving the side of his face deeper into the table.

Annoyed by the pain Godric was unnecessarily causing him, Eric angrily revoked his fangs and huffed in annoyance. Sookie stared at Eric for a long time and looked at Godric.

Bloody tears began to fall from her eyes instantly and she quickly vanished from Fangtasia.

* * *

Later that night, Sookie winded up parked in front of a lake. She was leaning against the front hood of her Ferrari as she stared out at the dark water with the moon shining amongst it, giving it a beautiful white glow. For several months, she had been doing almost anything and everything to make Eric happy, but nothing seemed to work.

Ever since Godric came into the picture, it had been a nonstop ride of her taking hit after hit from Eric and she wasn't sure if she could even take it anymore. She frowned as another bloody tear fell from her cheek and she wiped it clean. _I wish he could just let go of this stupid revenge fantasy and be happy with me_ , she thought. _But no, he's always so set on coming up with a magnificent plan to kill Godric. Why not just kill the guy a normal way and get it over with?_ She rolled her eyes. All she wanted to do was runaway.

Her mind went silent when she felt a presence suddenly appear a few feet next to her. She narrowed her head at the person that appeared and was surprised to see that it was Godric.

She stared at him for a long moment with a blank look and then slowly turned her attention back to the lake, not in any mood to talk to him.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, sounding genuinely worried.

She chuckled at his question. "Why are you here Godric?"

"Because I saw that he frightened you and I'm really sorry about that."

She rolled her eyes, still annoyed. "Why didn't you feed from me after learning about my blood?"

"I told you I wouldn't harm you and I meant that Sookie." Godric promised.

Sookie shook her head and laughed again, her mind wandering back to the cemetery when she learned Eric was crying over his dead wife, Nora. She remained silent for a long moment and bit down on her bottom lip. She finally turned to look at him. "You're the reason he became the Joker, aren't you?"

Godric opened his mouth to speak at that, but he was at a loss for words. He sighed and slowly approached her. "Yes," he said finally.

Sookie laughed again. "Wow," she looked down. "So let me guess… you killed his wife?"

Godric was once again tongue tied. He didn't expect for her to understand their situation. He sighed again. "May I?" He asked, wondering if he could stand beside her along the front hood of her Ferrari.

"Whatever," she shrugged, not really caring. She looked straight ahead at the lake again, waiting for Godric to finally tell her the truth.

He let out a long sigh and stood beside her, leaning against her Ferrari as well. He finally spoke. "When Eric was just human, he asked me to help him. He wanted me to give his wife my blood, so she can heal. When I arrived at his place, I noticed she looked very sick, and I wanted to help, but I just… I just couldn't." He looked down, frowning at his last words.

Sookie was looking at him as he told her the story. "Why not?" She wondered.

"She… she had cancer. I believe it was leukemia." He assured her. "But at that time, there was no cure for cancer and even my blood couldn't cure her."

"But how did you know that, did you even try?" She asked, confused.

"No, but I knew of someone before her that had cancer. A vampire associate of mine gave her his blood. At first, the girl looked completely healed and energized, and she was cancer free. She was happy, dancing, and doing her normal daily activities. But then later that day, she began to bleed out internally and then she died seconds later." Godric now turned his attention to the lake in front of them. "If… I gave Nora my blood, it would've sped up her death, and she would've died earlier than she already had."

Sookie's face began to soften at that. "You never told Eric?"

"There was nothing I could do Sookie. Either way, she couldn't be saved. With or without my help, she was doomed." He frowned.

Sookie frowned again and then slowly looked back at the lake again. "Why did you decide to turn him then?"

"Well, after he lost her, I noticed he was doing whatever he could to kill himself and to be with her. He even joined a dangerous battle and fought in a coastal raid just so someone could take his own life. He was about to die, but I decided to give him a second chance at life. I wanted to help him, and I wanted to take away his misery and give him a better life." Godric sighed as he remembered those memories. "But as soon as he turned, he changed completely and now he has his heart set on killing me."

"That's… crazy," Sookie sighed, not knowing what to say now. She now understood why Eric hated him, but she also understood that Godric wasn't necessarily a bad guy especially after finally learning the truth about Eric.

Sookie felt her phone beginning to vibrate in her pants and she quickly grabbed it only to find that Eric left her a text message.

 _ **Where are you!? You're supposed to be dancing tonight!**_

She rolled her eyes in annoyance and locked her phone again, not bothering to respond. She was getting so sick of his obnoxious ways.

She frowned again as her mind wandered back to the cemetery where she had saw Eric crying in front of Nora's gravestone. "He still loves her…" she trailed off. "After everything that I do for him, he still chooses her… over me." She felt her eyes beginning to tear up again and she blinked them back instantly, not in any mood to make a mess again.

Godric was beginning to feel sorry for Sookie, now seeing how much she really cared for his progeny. "I can tell you really must love him, but Eric… is so deeply wounded. You deserve better Sookie."

Sookie hardened her eyes on the lake, now feeling anger beginning to form in her heart.

Her phone began to vibrate again, and she groaned, seeing another text message from Eric.

 _ **I'm sorry about earlier. I love you.**_

She stared at the message for a very long time after reading those last words.

But did he really mean it?

"And Eric will never stop until he finally has me dead." Godric mentioned, eyeing the lake.

A thought instantly popped into Sookie's head.

 _If I could just get rid of Godric myself, maybe just maybe Eric would finally love me, and I would finally have my puddin' back._

Absentmindedly, she instantly formed a huge beam of blue light in her right hand and shot it at Godric instantly, his body being thrown hard onto the ground, the impact causing him to instantly knock out as he fell into a deep slumber.

She glared at him, a smirk now playing on her lips. "Sweet dreams, sucker."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay so I think Sookie and Eric are finally taking on the true roles of Joker and Harley Quinn's relationship! I hope you guys liked this chapter. Let me know what you think is going to happen next!**


	13. He's Out His Head, I'm Out My Mind

**A/N: I just want to clear up any confusion. If Sookie and Eric are sometimes OOC, it's because I'm trying to mingle them between the characters Joker and Harley Quinn. I will not repeat myself again.**

 **Also in today's generation, most women are in relationships with toxic men because they believe that's the kind of love they deserve. A toxic man can say sorry so many times, but if a woman still loves that man, she's going to forgive him every single time UNTIL she finally decides to walk away. Or sometimes that woman stays in that toxic relationship because she is afraid to get out of it (I was once that woman who was once in a toxic situation like that, so I know what it's like). This is exactly what you guys should expect with Sookie and Eric in this story.**

* * *

Sookie sat down patiently in front of a large fish tank she set up herself in a secret hideout. She took a sip of tru blood while staring at the project she had created for the past few hours. On the ceiling, she had Godric hanging up-side-down with silver chains wrapped around him to prevent him from escaping. Right below him was the giant fish tank filled with refined silver and hand-made piranhas with wooden teeth. She smiled happily to herself as she took another look at this project. It's just like the one Eric wanted to execute, the one he liked to call 'The Death of 100 Smiles'.

Godric let out a faint groan and Sookie instantly noticed he had finally woken up after being unconscious for the past few hours.

"Oh! You're awake finally." She said as she now got up from her seat and stood in front of him.

Godric stared at her up-side-down confusingly, his body feeling as if it were on fire with the chains he had wrapped around him. He was confused with what was going on. "The Joker… where—?"

"It's just me Godric. No gas bombs, no dead human bodies, just you, that tank, and me." She smiled brightly, folding her arms beneath her chest.

"Why?" He asked, confused and now becoming slightly upset with her.

"To show Mr. Jay I can really pull off one of his plans." She kneeled before the tank to get a better look at the piranhas she hand-made with the help of some fairy magic. "See, he could never get his own hand-made fishies to smile, but then I had the bright idea of hanging the victim—" She stood back up straight in front of his face and pointed at him. "—that's you, up-side-down that way to you it'll look like they're smiling! Clever?" She got very close to his face and smiled brightly at him.

Godric's face fell flat. "Brilliant."

Sookie pulled back, noticing he looked rather upset with her. "Yeah, yeah I can tell you're less than thrilled." She turned around to walk to the other end of the room where the chain was wrapped on a wheel, so she could slowly drop him into the tank. "You know, for what it's worth, I actually enjoyed some of our romps, but there comes a time when a gal wants more. And now all this gal wants is to settle down with her loving sweetheart." She smiled.

"You and Eric?" Godric questioned, now concerned with where her head was. He could've sworn she just told him just a couple hours ago that Eric doesn't love her.

"Who else would I be talking about?" She placed both of her hands on her hips, now turning around to look at him from the ceiling on his end of the room.

Godric was beginning to feel a lot of sympathy for Sookie because he could tell she really loved him, but she absolutely had no idea what kind of man Eric is. Godric had spent so many years to make Eric sane again, but Eric had a mind of his own.

"Eric doesn't love anything except himself. Wake up, Sookie. He had you pegged for a hired help the minute you walked into Arkham." Godric informed her.

Sookie's heart suddenly dropped when she heard those last words. Her eyes widened slightly, now confused with how he knew she was Eric's psychiatrist. "H-how did you—?"

"I have been following my child for many years Sookie. I knew he was up to no good when he met you and you fell for his tricks."

"That's not… no… NO!" She yelled out, now getting upset with him. "He told me things, secret things he never told anyone." She assured him.

"Was it his line about the abusive father or the one about the runaway mom? He's gained a lot of sympathy with that one." Godric told her.

Sookie tried to register Godric's words in her head, but all it kept doing was causing unnecessary pain in her heart. She whipped around and tried her best to not break down in front of Godric. Would Eric really lie to her? Was all that stuff he said about his past all a lie? "Stop it, you're making me confused!" She shouted angrily, now covering her ears and refusing to hear more.

Godric tried to recall a moment Eric manipulated someone the same way. "What was it he told that one Authority member? Oh yes… 'there was only one time I ever saw dad really happy, he took me to the ice show when I was seven'." He recalled.

Sookie's hands slowly dropped down to her side and she looked down at the floor with an uneasy painful feeling tugging at her heart. "Circus… he said it was the circus…" She felt like her heart was breaking into a million pieces.

"None of those things existed back then Sookie. Eric likes to tell a lot of lies and he's really good at manipulating other people into believing him." Godric frowned slightly, knowing Sookie was hurting.

Suddenly, she began to break down emotionally. Tears of blood began to stream down her face and she angrily tried to defend Eric, refusing to believe Godric's words. "You're wrong! My puddin' does love me, he does!" She shouted, wiping her bloody tears and turning to look at him. She angrily grabbed a hold of the chain that held him up on the ceiling, prepared to drop him into the tank. "You're the problem! And now you're gonna die and make everything right haha." She forced an evil smile on her face, now beginning to slowly move the chain as she watched him slowly dropping lower and lower into the fish tank.

Godric kept a blank look, oblivious to what was about to happen to him. "Except he'll never believe you did it."

Sookie paused, her eyes widening at that. "What? Sure he will."

"How is Eric going to know I'm really gone? All those fish would leave a pool of my blood with just one bite, anyone can fake that." Godric assumed. "He'll never buy it."

Sookie groaned and hardened her eyes at him. He was right and she needed proof that she had him where Eric wanted him, so she decided to call him.

Eric paced around his office back and forth, flipping through his sketches and tossing each one he didn't like onto the floor. His phone began to ring drastically, but he ignored it and continued to pace around, tossing sketches onto the floor. "Boring," he groaned, tossing one after another. "Lame," he tossed another. "Not funny," he was beginning to grow annoyed how he still hadn't found a perfect plan on how he wanted to kill Godric. "Been done," he tossed another, but the ringing of his phone was starting to annoy him. He groaned again and dropped all the sketches from his hands, instantly answering his phone in annoyance. "What!?" He shouted.

"Hey puddin'!" Sookie said in excitement.

"Sookie? Where the heck have you been? You were supposed to be dancing tonight." He recalled, now looking down at the sketches he dropped on his desk.

"I was busy. But I ran into Godric." She mentioned.

"Yeah yeah…" he said, not really listening as he tried to gather his sketches nice and evenly stacked together. "Godric eh?"

"I zapped him with my fairy powers." She added.

"Oh, you don't say." He said, still not really listening and easily becoming bored.

"But I caught him and now I have him tied up at that secret lair you were talking about that one time—"

"YOU HAVE WHO TIED UP WHERE!?"

Instantly, Eric vanished from Fangtasia, the sketches dropping completely from his hands and floating toward the floor.

"Well thanks to you, you asshat, when I told Mr. Jay what I was doing, he was so thrilled, he could hardly speak." Sookie folded her arms beneath her chest and smiled at Godric.

Sookie and Godric's heads both whipped towards the entrance of the secret lair, an angry Eric Northman stepped inside.

"Sookie!" He said angrily through gritted teeth.

Sookie instantly smiled brightly when she saw Eric. "Hi puddin'! You're just in time to see the—" Her words were instantly cut off when she felt his hand lock tightly against her neck and her body being thrown on top of a counter. Eric held his grip tightly at her neck.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH GODRIC!?" He demanded, his eyes on fire and his fangs out, ready to bite her.

Sookie stared back at him with a look of shock in her eyes and suddenly fear settled inside of her body. She gulped nervously, her throat feeling like it was being squeezed by bricks. "I-I'm trying to k-kill him…" She stuttered between words, struggling to speak with his intense grip on her neck. She had never seen this side of Eric before and suddenly she didn't recognize him anymore.

He held his grip on her neck for a moment longer and finally let go. Sookie exhaled a large breath of air, now regaining her breath. Her eyes were beginning to tear up with blood and she felt her heart beating fast in her chest.

Eric turned away from her, still extremely upset with her actions. He eyed Godric from the ceiling "I'll be just a minute," he turned again to face Sookie.

She slowly sat up from the counter, not understanding why Eric was behaving drastically. "But puddin' I… I don't understand. Don't you want to finally get rid of Godric?"

"Only if I do it idiot!" Eric screamed, his fangs still out.

Sookie's eyes fell onto the sketch she stole from Eric on the counter and brought it up to his face. "But it's still your plan see, everything just like you said except I hung the guy up-side-down so he'd see their little frowns as little smiles… now it all works!"

Eric's eyes hardened. "Except you had to explain it to me!" He snatched his sketch out of her hands and instantly ripped it in half. "If you have to explain a joke, there is no joke!"

"Eric, leave her alone!" Godric shouted, struggling to try and set himself free from the chains.

Eric ignored his maker, now grabbing Sookie. "And don't call me puddin'" He grabbed her and quickly sunk his fangs into her neck without her consent. Caught off guard, Sookie cried out in pain and a large jolt of blue electricity zapped out her hands and sent Eric flying toward the other side of the room, his back hitting the wall vigorously.

Eric felt more anger growing inside of him and he vanished back to her side and pushed her aggressively, her body being thrown at the fish tank, the impact causing the tank to immediately crack, the tank dangerously close to shattering into a billion pieces.

Sookie's mind quickly went blank and she didn't feel like crying anymore. She grabbed a spare of chains she had and vanished at his side. She locked the chains tightly around his neck and screamed at him. She stood behind him, pulling the chains down towards her so it can pierce harshly through his skin.

Eric let out a painful groan, feeling the chains tugging tighter and tighter at his neck. He can feel the burning cold material slowly sinking deeper and deeper until it hit his neck bone and he yelled out in excruciating pain.

Pissed off, Sookie grabbed his left arm and snapped it back, his elbow dislocating out of place. Unbearable pain shot through Eric's arm. "AHHH YOU FUCKING BITCH!" He yelled out in pain.

"Go to hell you fucking ungrateful piece of shit!" She trembled, tears of blood streaming down her face as she finally let go of him and push him to the ground.

And in that moment, she finally vanished from the area and decided to leave him for good.

Eric sat there in unbearable pain, he couldn't believe how strong Sookie was and he was shocked at how clever she can be at causing him such immense pain. Groaning loudly in pain, he fixed his dislocated arm back into place, letting out a big sigh.

Godric remained staring at Eric with a very serious look on his face. His veins were very evident on his forehead from hanging up-side-down in the ceiling for too long.

Eric forced a smile and quickly removed the chains he had around his neck, hissing in pain from the contact when removing the chains. His body and neck began to heal itself within seconds and he slowly got up and approached Godric who was still hanging up-side-down from the ceiling and decided to help him free.

Godric's face and body fell flat towards the floor and he groaned in annoyance.

"I really have to apologize for the kid. No respect for tradition, HA!" Eric laughed, unchaining Godric's arms. "Let's just pretend the whole thing never happened and do this some other time. Kay?"

"Actually, now sounds like a perfect time." Angrily, Godric slammed his fist onto the tank as the tank now exploded into a billion pieces, water immediately pouring out of the tank and into the room along with the hand-made piranhas. Godric began to use his flight ability and flew up, breaking through the ceiling and vanishing quickly from the area before he could get himself killed with just one single piranha bite.

Eric's eyes widened when he saw the piranha's nearly touching him. When he noticed Godric vanished from the ceiling, he vanished from the ceiling as well and tried to catch up with Godric. Suddenly Godric threw a hard punch at Eric and sent him shooting down fast towards the ground, his body shooting from the sky like a falling star.

Once Eric landed hard on fresh grass, Godric stood before him and glared down at him. "Put your hands on Sookie again, and it will be the last time you will ever have your fangs." Godric threatened.

Before Eric could respond to that, he saw his maker vanish again, but he was feeling too tired to chase after him so he remained on the grass as hopeless as ever.

* * *

A load of electricity shot out of Sookie's hands as she kept shooting her power out in the space in front of her. She stood in the middle of Bon Temps cemetery, letting out all her anger into her powers. She was so frustrated and torn, she just couldn't take the pain anymore.

Angry tears of blood continued to fall down her cheeks as she continued to shoot out beam after beam into the air. All she wanted to do at that moment was see her grandmother, Jason, Tara, and all her friends again, but she knew she couldn't. When she became a fairy vampire, she swore to Eric she wouldn't see them again to keep them safe. Eric had glamoured them into thinking she had ranaway the moment he turned her and he made sure to keep his relationship with Sookie off the official news.

"Sookie! What are you doing!? That's how you will lose your powers!" a voice said out of the blue.

Startled, Sookie stopped and whipped her head at the voice who just startled her. Her eyes widened slightly when she instantly recognized the blonde girl in front of her. It was her cousin, Hadley.

"Hadley?" Sookie said in shock.

Her cousin Hadley was taken aback when she saw blood running down her face. "You're… you're a vampire?" She asked in shock.

Sookie opened her mouth to speak at that, but then no words came out. She tore her eyes off Hadley and narrowed her eyes at the grass.

"And you have fairy powers, I don't understand… H-how—?"

"I'm both," Sookie finally spoke up.

Hadley had a look of shock on her face as she now slowly approached Sookie.

An awkward silence fell between them and Sookie frowned, now wiping her bloody tears off her face.

Shaking her head, Hadley finally gave her cousin a hug and the two remained hugging for at least thirty seconds and in that moment, Sookie finally forgot about everything at least for a short while.

When pulling out of that hug, Sookie furrowed her eyes in confusion. "What are you doing here Hadley? How did you find me?"

"I felt your pain. Is it that vampire, the Joker? Is he the reason why you're in so much pain?" She asked, curious.

Sookie shook her head at that, in no mood to talk about him at all. Her mind suddenly went back to the earlier events that occurred at Fangtasia. All she could think about was how horrible Eric treated her.

Overwhelmed with emotions, she began to break down again and tears of blood began to flow down her cheeks again. "I just feel so alone…" she trailed off, her words cracking in sadness.

Hadley frowned and grabbed the both of her cousin's hands, not liking what she was seeing. "You're not alone Sookie, I'm here now." She reassured her. "Come on, I'll take you somewhere that will take your mind off things."

Sookie sniffed, trying to control her emotions. "Okay."

Hadley smiled at her and continued to hold Sookie's hands. Suddenly a bright yellow light shot out of Hadley's hands and glowed over the both of their hands. Sookie's eyes widened in surprise and was at a loss for words when she saw the bright yellow light growing larger and larger until it closed around their bodies completely. And in that moment, the both of them disappeared from the human world in a second.

* * *

While slowly breaking out of the magical light barrier and reappearing into what seemed like another world, Sookie gasped when she saw herself flying in the sky. Her eyes were wide in shock. "What the…" she trailed off, looking around her surroundings. White clouds were all around her and the moon was shining brightly with the stars glistening along the dark sky. Her eyebrows were furrowed in confusion, trying to understand what was going on. For some reason everything in the sky looked rather larger than ever. She had been on airplanes several times before and saw how large the sky was just by looking out the window. But for some reason, this time it looked as if the sky, the moon, the stars, and all the clouds grew extra larger and she was trying to understand why.

When she passed by a large cloud, it suddenly dawned on her that maybe just maybe her body had shrunk into a smaller size than usual. Could she be the same size as Tinkerbell?

"You seem smitten, Sookie." Her cousin, Hadley noted.

Sookie whipped her head at her cousin and was caught off guard when she saw Hadley had wings on her back. "Whoa! You have wings!"

"Yeah and so do you." Hadley pointed out with a smile while flying beside her in the sky.

Confused, Sookie looked back and her eyes widened in ecstatic when she saw white wings on her back. "OH MY GOSH! I HAVE WINGS!" She screamed, in disbelief. "How is this possible!?" She shouted, confused.

Hadley giggled at Sookie's reaction. "You're part fairy Sookie. You really think fairies could just exist without having wings?"

"I just assumed that was only in the fairytales," Sookie recalled.

"Well it's not a fairytale, I can assure that." Hadley laughed.

"So how come my wings never appeared this whole time?" Sookie wondered, not understanding.

Both girls continued to fly side by side in the sky at a rather slow pace.

"In the human world, we can only perform certain abilities, but our ability to fly is prohibited. Luckily for you, since you're also part vampire… you can still fly whenever and wherever you feel like but just without wings." Hadley pointed out.

"Wow, that's amazing… and do we shrink in size too?" She asked, still curious. "Are we like… are we like Tinkerbell!?" Sookie asked in excitement.

Hadley giggled and nodded. "If you put it that way, then yes, we are exactly like Tinkerbell… except for the part where we can use wands for magic and Pixie Dust. That's just fake." She laughed. "But we can be small like her, especially right now. We're almost the size of a human hand."

Sookie still looked amazed, not knowing this information about herself. "It's crazy how all my life I lived as a fairy and I never knew I had these amazing abilities."

"It's never too late to learn something new, but if it helps, I can teach you more powers. This is just one of my favorites where we get to shrink in size and just fly in the sky." Hadley informed. "Wanna race me?" She asked her cousin.

Sookie still looked very intrigued and she nodded her head. "Sure! But don't go too fast since I am new to all of this!"

"Okay," Hadley giggled. "On your mark… get set… GO!"

And in an instant, Sookie and Hadley flapped their wings rather harshly and the both of them began to zoom through the night sky like a shooting star.

* * *

 _ **Two Hours Later in Fairy World**_

 _ **One Year Later in Human World**_

When Sookie and Hadley returned back to Bon Temps cemetery and into the human world, Sookie giggled in excitement, a huge smile on her face. For the last two hours, she had been learning all kinds of magic with Hadley and she felt like an even stronger supernatural being than she ever felt before.

Suddenly, all her thoughts about Eric suddenly disappeared all together when she spent time with Hadley and she enjoyed it very much.

"Thank you so much Hadley, I really needed that." She told her cousin, holding each of her hands.

"Any time," Hadley said. "You know, if you need a place to stay Sookie, you can stay with me. I have my own house here and you're more than welcome."

"Really? Wow thank you Hadley, that means a lot." Sookie smiled in appreciation.

Meanwhile in another location, a chill ran through Eric's spine and his eyes shot open when he felt the presence of Sookie.

A few hours later, Sookie winded up at Hadley's house and Hadley treated her with some spaghetti pasta. One of the perks about being a fairy vampire hybrid was being able to also eat human food and enjoying it. It seemed to help a lot with easing the blood cravings.

After eating a plate full of spaghetti, Sookie gathered her dishes together and took it to the sink. "You know, I really appreciate it that you took me out earlier. It felt great to forget about Eric just for a little while…" she trailed off, now beginning to wash her dishes.

"Why did you even put up with that clown anyway?" Hadley asked, curious. She began to walk into the kitchen and leaned against the counter with her arms folded beneath her chest.

"Don't get me wrong, my puddin's a little rough sometimes, but he loves me he really does…" She trailed off again, but then her mind flashed back to earlier events when he got mad at her. She frowned again. "At least, I thought he did." She looked out the window and saw that nightfall was beginning to approach the sky and then she eyed her cell phone and saw that it was 6:35 PM. "Six thirty-five… that's when…" She suddenly stopped washing dishes and immediately brushed past Hadley.

"What? Where are you going Sookie?"

Sookie walked outside and stepped onto the front porch. In a sudden whoosh, she felt her hair being flown to her back and her eyes widened in slight shock when she saw Eric standing before her, looking as if he was actually shocked, but also happy to see her.

Hadley followed behind Sookie and halted slightly when she saw Eric as well, now slowly closing the front door behind her. "Holy shit, it's the Joker." Hadley said, taken aback.

Eric stared at Sookie for a long moment, watching as she stared back at him with wide eyes, the hurt in her eyes still very evident from earlier events. "You've been gone for a whole year… I was worried about you," he told her.

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention earlier… when we're in the fairy world for like a two or more hours, time stands still, but in the human world years can go by." Hadley informed Sookie.

"Oh," Sookie just blinked, trying to take in all of that information all at once. She narrowed her eyes back to Eric. Just by seeing his presence again after earlier events, all she felt in her heart was nothing but hate.

"But I knew you weren't dead," Eric spoke up. "I never lost hope," he assured her.

Sookie just continued to stare back at him, at a loss for words.

When Eric slowly began to walk up the stairs and approach her, Sookie quickly grabbed the gun she had in the back pocket of her pants and held it high at his forehead, stopping him from approaching any closer.

He stared at her with a serious look, surprised that he was once again met with a gun pressed onto his forehead.

Sookie held the weapon tightly, anger and hurt evident in her eyes.

Eric's memory flashed back to the moment she almost pulled the trigger at him before he turned her into a hybrid.

 _He raised his hands up in innocence at her. "Don't hurt me." He said, attempting to make her reconsider. "I'll be your friend," he continued, smiling at her._

 _Her eyes hardened on him, keeping the gun pointed at his forehead._

" _Do it," he said, becoming serious as his eyes now darkened on her. "Do it, do it, do it, do it, do it." He pestered._

" _My heart scares you and a gun doesn't?" Her voice cracked._

" _DO IT!" He shouted in complete anger, wanting to see if she actually would. When he saw that she wouldn't budge, he snatched the gun from her hands and took it for himself. He laughed lightly to himself, bringing the gun up to the side of his head and then pulling it back down at his side._

" _Ah, if you weren't so crazy, I'd think you were insane." He told her, his eyes now looking serious again. "Go. Away."_

He smirked at the memory, knowing Sookie rather too well. "You wouldn't dare." He grinned. "You don't have the guts."

Tears of blood began to form in her eyes, but she blinked them back.

"Not in a million years would you—"

Frustrated, Sookie pressed the gun harder onto his forehead and pulled back the hammer, the gun suddenly going off and a bullet shooting straight through his head.

Hadley gasped in shock.

Sookie's mind went blank and she expected to see his body explode in front of her and a pool of blood along the floor, but she was surprised to see a huge hole formed in the middle of his forehead, and he had a look of immense pain event in his face, but it slowly softened and he smirked at her.

Confused, she looked at the gun in her hand and quickly realized that it wasn't a gun that contained wooden bullets, but instead it was a gun with silver bullets. Once again, she had packed the wrong gun and she frowned, her arm falling back down at her side.

She stared at Eric as he stared back at her with a smirk on his face. In seconds, the deep wound on his forehead began to heal itself and the two stared at each other for a long moment before Eric finally broke the silence.

"I'm glad to see that you're still alive Dr. Stackhouse."

And then, he vanished.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I thought this was the perfect chapter for Sookie to realize Eric's abusive ways… but does she truly stay away from him? We'll see.**

 **Oh and btw… When Joker first manipulated Harley Quinn back in Arkham Asylum, he lied about his past with his parents to get her to feel sorry for him. That's the same exact thing Eric did with Sookie in the last chapter when he told her about his parents, thought you guys should know that.**


	14. The Beginning of Joker's End

**A/N: I just wanted to let you guys know that I will be moving out of state in December, so I will probably most likely be without wifi for a little while, so my updates may be a little delayed. However, I will try my best to update by the end of this month, if not, then please be patient! I'm hoping I will have wifi soon.**

* * *

The next morning was surprisingly quiet and relaxing. The sun was out bright in the sky and Sookie sat quietly in the kitchen while eating a bowl of strawberry oatmeal. Hadley had been upstairs taking a shower that morning and Sookie was dressed in a Halloween pumpkin onesie pajama that Hadley let her borrow during her stay. She pulled her hair up that morning into a high messy bun and her mind kept going back to the previous night when she had sworn she killed Eric once and for all. A part of her was shocked that she found the courage to even pull the trigger, but another part of her was hoping to be rid of him for good. However, what confused her most was his reaction afterward. He had no expression on his face at all, he was just happy to know she was alive and well, but why? She literally almost killed him, and he didn't freak out, not once, it's like he knew she didn't have the guts. Knowing that angered her and she groaned.

It was weird how the fairy world and the real world worked with time. It didn't make any sense how a whole year passed in the real world when she could've sworn she had only been in the fairy world for just a few hours. But still, even if it had been a year in his world, it still felt like only a few hours ago that he literally broke her heart into a billion pieces. She gave her heart to him and all he did in return was stomp all over it. She couldn't bear it anymore. But even through all of that, she found herself wondering where Godric was and what he had been up to. Since it apparently had been a year later in the real world, she wondered if Eric was still plotting against Godric.

Sighing, Sookie grabbed the tv remote that was in front of her and switched the tv on that was in the kitchen on the top right corner of the wall. The news channel was already on and for that moment, she started to forget about her reality. The news reporter spokeswoman was mentioning something about a disease that has been spreading among vampires, something about a disease called Hepatitis D and Hepatitis V. Apparently many humans around the world have been getting tested if they carried the disease and Sookie suddenly found herself becoming worried.

 _All of this happened over night?_ She wondered, confused. _Oh right… it's a whole year later in the real world._

Hepatitis D is apparently harmless to humans, but it will weaken vampires for a few months, but will not kill them. Hepatitis V, however, is also apparently harmless to humans, but considered very fatal towards vampires. If a vampire catches Hepatitis V, it would only be a matter of time until they officially die from the disease. Each disease involved similar symptoms such as loss of strength and speed, and will cause vampires to feel extremely hot, however with Hepatitis V, the virus can be visibly seen with black veins visible on the body and will eventually result into the True Death.

A look of horror flashed through Sookie's eyes. What if she could catch that disease? Or worse… what if Eric caught that disease? Shaking her head, she tried to force Eric out of her thoughts. Why was she even thinking about him because of some disease she had just learned?

The news reporter brought her attention back to the tv when she mentioned that every vampire should be very careful with who they feed from, and they should all be assigned with one human who is not carrying the disease to keep them healthy. In exchange, that vampire must also protect that human from whom they feed from.

Licking her lips, Sookie frowned as she thought of how much the world had changed in just a day.

 _Maybe becoming a half vampire wasn't exactly a good idea after all._

Before night was about to fall later that day, Hadley had stepped out to buy Sookie some tru bloods to keep her hunger at bay. She had also offered to be Sookie's "human" to feed from, but Sookie decided it was best not to since she was a fairy. Hadley's scent smelled incredibly great, which reminded her a lot of her grandmother's famous sweet potato pie, but since Hadley is her cousin, she refused to harm her no matter how much she yearned for her blood. In her heart, she feared she couldn't control herself and since she is not any regular vampire, she feared that she would accidentally kill her cousin and she didn't want for that to happen at all. However, after being around Hadley for a little while, she now understood why Eric and other vampires were very fond of her own blood when she was just a fairy. Since she is now a fairy vampire, she wondered if her fairy scent remained on her or if it went away.

Sookie stared at the foggy mirror before her. Earlier that morning, she went out to shop for a box of blonde hair dye. After leaving Eric, she felt it was time for her to get rid of the pink and blue color that was at the ends of her hair. Since she finally felt free from Eric, she felt it was time for her to go back to her original hair color and her original look. When she wiped the foggy mirror with the rim of her bath robe, she still noticed the tattoo of a heart on her right cheek, and a tattoo under her eye with the word "Rotten." She now narrowed her eyes at her wet hair, seeing that the blonde hair dye completely covered her whole hair and got rid of the pink and blue.

She tried so hard to impress Eric and tried so hard to prove to him that she loved him. She even changed her whole appearance for him, but why couldn't he see that? Why couldn't he see how much she loved him?

Sookie tore her eyes off the mirror and walked into the guest room her cousin let her stay in. The walls were gray, and the queen-sized bed had pink and gray comforters. On one corner of the room stood a large vanity mirror and a desk. She took a seat in front of the desk and began combing her wet hair. The entire time she combed her hair, all she kept thinking about was Eric.

However, her train of thoughts vanished when she heard a knocking at her window. Her head whipped towards the other side of the room, her eyes locked on that window. Since the blinds were already opened, she saw that it was Godric and she gasped in surprised. Confused, she placed her hairbrush down on the desk and walked over to the window. She raised the blinds up and opened the window for him to come in, also taking notice that he was flying. The sight reminded her too much of Peter Pan.

"Godric? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"It's very pleasing to see that you are okay after such a long time."

 _It really hasn't been that long… oh wait, I forgot yet again._ Sookie shook her head. That whole year passing by thing is something she really needed to get used to.

"Trust me, I know it seemed long for you guys, but I swear, it had only felt like I was away for a few hours." She assured him.

"May I come in?" He asked.

"Um, my cousin is actually out right now. She's actually the owner of this house, so you have to ask her to invite you in… how about I meet you outside?"

"Sure,"

A few minutes later, Sookie stood in the front porch with Godric.

She adjusted her bath robe tightly around her waist so that she was completely covered. "So, what has been happening since I've been gone? Is Eric still plotting against you?"

Godric shrugged, looking out at the road. "He actually stopped about four months ago."

A look of shock fell on Sookie's face. "Really? Why?"

"I don't know… I guess he got bored of trying to kill me." He assured her. "He had spent most of his life trying to kill me Sookie, it doesn't exactly surprise me that he suddenly decided to stop. I knew he would eventually stop at some point and hopefully live the rest of his immortal life the right way."

"That's weird… most of the time I've spent with him, all he kept talking about is how much he wanted to get rid of you." She remembered. "It was actually starting to annoy the crap out of me most of the time because most of his plans never worked."

Godric laughed at that.

"So… did you hear of the virus that has been going around?"

"About Hep D and Hep V?" Godric asked. Sookie nodded. He eyed her, placing his hands on the inside of his pockets. "I'm not really concerned too much about Hep D, but I am concerned about Hep V. I have seen the symptoms of the effects on Hep V and it is a very horrible thing a vampire could experience."

"Have you been assigned a healthy human?"

Godric nodded. "Yes,"

"How about Eric?"

"I'm not exactly sure… he has been experimenting with quite a few women at Fangtasia, so I don't think he actually got assigned one. But Eric is smart, I'm sure he would make sure each woman he experiments with is not carrying the virus" He recalled.

Suddenly a very worried look appeared on her face.

"I have to go," she said.

* * *

Sookie threw on a light purple t-shirt and some shorts with some white low-top converse. She pulled her hair up into a high messy bun and immediately left to Fangtasia using her vampire speed. If she were in the right state of mind, she would have told herself: "Fuck Eric, he deserves to die," but another state of mind told her: "I have to make sure he's okay." She hated the fact that she still cared after all she's been through with him. She literally almost killed him the previous night, but now after learning about this virus, and understanding that he may not have an assigned human, she knew that Eric would most likely catch the Hep V virus and might actually die, and just knowing that she wasn't pleased.

When she stepped inside of Fangtasia, she was surprised to see that there were more vampire strippers performing at the club. The place was crowded and filled with vampires and humans, and it looked extremely busy as well. The music was blasting loudly throughout the room, and she recognized the song as 'Luxurious' by Gwen Stefani. Her eyes hardened the area as she scanned the room, hoping to find Eric, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Now I don't remember telling you lavender was my favorite color," a female voice behind her cooed. Sookie instantly recognized the voice as Pam and turned around to face her. Pam was looking rather exotic as always, her eyes covered in dark eyeshadow. She was wearing a black blouse with leather pants and red heels. She had her hand resting on her hip.

"I'm in no mood for no lesbian weirdness tonight Pam. Where's Eric?"

"He's um… indisposed at the moment." She said as she made a face that signified that he may have been up to something.

"Indisposed doing what?" Sookie demanded, her voice sounding a little harsh.

Pam just smiled at her.

Impatient, Sookie brushed passed Pam and walked towards the basement at the far end of Fangtasia, slamming the door open.

"Sookie, stop." Pam called, following after her.

Sookie began to run down the steps.

"Don't, come back!" Pam called again, trying to get her to leave the basement.

Sookie continued to run down the steps. "I know he's in here. Eric!"

Once she reached the last step, her eyes widened slightly when she saw a sight that she thought she would never see. Eric had a woman with her hands tied to the ceiling while he fucked her at an incredibly fast pace. The both of them were bare naked and Eric's bare back and ass was facing Sookie as she watched him fuck a random woman. All she can hear in the air was a lot of clapping with each time he thrusted into her, and the woman moaning incredibly loud.

"Holy, shit." Sookie said in shock.

After hearing her voice, Eric stopped immediately, a smile forming on his face. "Sookie," he said, his back still facing her. The woman he had been fucking took a breath of air, gasping and whimpering.

He could also hear the steps of clanking down the steps, now looking back to see Sookie and Pam. He smirked. "See anything you like?"

"Well it's nothing I haven't seen before," Sookie recalled.

He turned to face them and looked at Pam. "I take it Sookie couldn't be stopped."

"What can I say? She overpowered me." Pam grinned.

"Off you go Pam," he told her, a serious look evident on his face.

"Fine," she groaned, but she took a moment to stare at Eric's naked body again, admiring it before she left up the stairs and left them alone.

"Sookie, meet my new dancer, Yvetta, from Estonia." He smiled. He looked at the woman. "Yvetta, meet Sookie…" he looked back at Sookie. "From here."

The woman named Yvetta spoke in a weird foreign language.

Sookie just gave her a weird look. "Hi,"

Eric spoke to the woman in a weird foreign language and told her to not go anywhere. He slowly walked over to Sookie bare naked and placed each of his hands on his hips. He quickly took notice of her hair color, seeing that it was completely blonde again. "You changed your hair," he noticed.

"Yeah," she said.

"It looks nice… reminds me of how you had it back when I got to know you at the Asylum." He recalled.

She glared at him.

"So… what brings you to Fangtasia on this balmy summer night?"

She took a moment to stare at his body to see if he had any signs of Hepatitis V, but he was clear.

"Why did you stop plotting to kill Godric?" She demanded.

"Well… none of my plans seemed to work, so I stopped."

"That doesn't sound like you. You never stop when you want something." She recalled.

"That's true… but I got sick of losing, so I simply decided to quit."

Sookie chuckled. "It's sad that it had to take for me to be out of your life for a short period for you to realize you would never get him killed."

"Hmm it seemed like you supported most of my ideas though, have you forgotten?" He smirked.

"That was only because I was blindly in love with you." She recalled.

"Are you implying that you aren't anymore?" He raised his eyebrow.

Not wanting to answer that question, she quickly changed the subject, an irritated look now playing on her face. "Is Yvetta your assigned human?"

He raised his eyebrow at that.

"I know about the virus that has been going on, and I need to know if you have an assigned human that's healthy." She told him. "Most of all, I need to know if she, and whoever else you have been fucking have been carrying the virus?"

Eric looked at her in surprise. "I'm sorry, but must I recall, that last night you literally tried to kill me. I wouldn't think you would care if I catch the virus or not."

"Hep V, Eric. It's no joke." She said rather seriously.

"I know." He said lowly. "Sookie, who do you think I am? You really think I'm that careless about who I decide to engage into sexual activity with?"

"Yes," she glared at him.

He sighed. "All the women I have fucked been tested, they're all clear. I also make sure of it by glamouring them. There's no need to worry Sookie." He assured her.

She stared at him for a long moment before deciding that probably he was telling the truth. She sighed. "Well you better assign yourself a human soon." She began to turn on her heel and began to retreat back up the steps.

"Dr. Stackhouse," he called.

Sookie whipped her head at him.

"Since you came all this way, do you mind working as my main dancer again?" He grinned.

Sookie rolled her eyes and chuckled, "In your dreams" and then she left.

* * *

After getting a surprise visit from Sookie, Eric returned to his previous activity he had been engaging in before Sookie arrived. He had spent at least six hours after Sookie left fucking Yvetta nonstop, trying to release himself from loads of sexual tension. After fucking her for approximately six hours, Eric had ventured off to the bathroom he had built in his office.

His mind was beginning to cloud with all the thoughts that were roaming through his head. She literally caught him while he was engaging into sexual activity with one of his dancers and demanded to know why he stopped plotting against Godric and if he had an assigned human. From his understanding, he could tell she obviously still cared deeply for him or else she wouldn't have showed up. However, just by knowing that, he knew he couldn't tell her truth to either of those questions and he didn't want for her to ruin any of his plans if she got her emotions involved.

Eric stared at the mirror in front of him and looked down at his chest.

The reason he stopped plotting against Godric is because he simply wants Godric to kill him, and the reason he hadn't been assigned a human is because he doesn't want to be assigned one. He told Sookie that every woman he had sex with was clear from having the virus, but he lied about Yvetta. Yvetta was infected, and he knew that, but he didn't care. He actually wanted to die, and he wanted a reason that would help encourage Godric to actually kill him. He knew that if Godric would kill him, that Godric would no longer be this "good vampire" he always claimed to be. Eric wanted to win, and the only way he felt he would win is if Godric gives into the dark side and kill his own progeny.

Eric stared at his chest for a long moment, noticing a small black vein in the shape of a tiny tree forming right in the middle of his chest. He took a deep breath, now seeing the beginning of the end forming right in front of his eyes.

He had officially been infected with Hepatitis V.

* * *

 **A/N: Well… there you have it. Eric now wants for Godric to kill him and he believes the best way for that is if he has the fatal virus that is Hep V.**


End file.
